


VICDER

by dmoonbrillentq



Series: Vicder [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Aventura - Freeform, Books, CIBORG - Freeform, Cronicas, Cuento, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasia, Guerra, IsabellA - Freeform, JJ - Freeform, LuNa - Freeform, Multi, Other, Victor - Freeform, Yoi - Freeform, Yuriofem, intergalactivo, katsuki - Freeform, naves, nikiforov, otabekaktin, otayuri - Freeform, tierra - Freeform, vityafem, yuuri - Freeform, yuuvik - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmoonbrillentq/pseuds/dmoonbrillentq
Summary: Vicder es una Ciborg que tiene 17 años y trabaja como mecánica. Su pasado es un misterio, su presente no puede ser peor, bajo la tutela de su madrastra quien la denigra de noche y de día, hasta que en su camino se cruza con el príncipe Katsuki Yuuri, y se ve en Medio de un conflicto intergaláctico y de un amor imposible.Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, pertenecen  a Mitsuro Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto del anime Yuri On Ice.Este es un AU de fantasía sobre la Obra de crónicas Lunares  de Marissa Meyer.Posible cambio de géneros (hombre a mujer o mujer a hombre) en los personajes o con características femeninas de los personajes principales.Todos los derechos reservados Dmoonbrillentq
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Other(s), Jean-Jacques Leroy & Isabella Yang, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil, Victor Fem y Yuuri Katsuki, ciborg
Series: Vicder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985947





	1. Chapter 1

Vicder es una Ciborg que tiene 17 años y trabaja como mecánica. Su pasado es un misterio, su presente no puede ser peor, bajo la tutela de su madrastra quien la denigra de noche y de día, hasta que en su camino se cruza con el príncipe Katsuki Yuuri, y se ve en Medio de un conflicto intergaláctico y de un amor imposible.

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Vicder es una Ciborg que tiene 17 años y trabaja como mecánica. Su pasado es un misterio, su presente no puede ser peor, bajo la tutela de su madrastra quien la denigra de noche y de día, hasta que en su camino se cruza con el príncipe Katsuki Yuuri, y se ve en Medio de un conflicto intergaláctico y de un amor imposible

Posible cambio de géneros (hombre a mujer o mujer a hombre) en los personajes o con características femeninas de los personajes principales.

Todos los derechos reservados Dmoonbrillentq


	2. Capitulo Uno

Capitulo 1

El tornillo en el tobillo de Vicder estaba oxidado; Las muescas en forma de cruz se habían desgastado hasta formar un circulo hundido e irregular. Le dolían los dedos de tanto hacer fuerza en la Articulación mientras trataba de quitar el tornillo, una chirriante vuelta tras otra. Para cuando lo aflojó lo suficiente como para terminar de desenroscar lo con su mano de acero, las muescas, finas como cabello, habían desaparecido.

Arrojando el destornillador sobre la mesa, Vicder se sujetó el talón y sacó el pie del alveolo. Una chispa de electricidad saltó a sus dedos y respingó, dejando el pie colgado de un manojo de cables rojos y amarillos.

Se recargó en el respaldo con un gruñido de alivio. Una sensación de Libertad recorrió el extremo de esos cables: Libertad. Había soportado aquel pie demasiado pequeño durante 4 años y se juró nunca volver a ponerse ese pedazo de basura. Solo Esperaba que Christophe regresara pronto con su reemplazo.

Vicder era el único mecánico a tiempo completo de Nueva Beijing, su negocio no tenia letrero, solo se era posible ubicarlo por los anaqueles llenos de partes de androides, en medio de un comerciante de pantallas usadas y un mercader de Seda, los cuales se quejaban constantemente por el olor a metal y grasa del local de Vicder. La chica sabia que, en verdad a ningún comerciante le gustaba estar cerca de el. Un mantel lleno de machas lo separaba de los curiosos que caminaban por el frente, la plaza del mercado siempre estaba atestado de los compradores y vendedores ambulantes y de las risas de los niños que juegan, las pantallas de los edificios que se presentaban en lo alto llenaban el aire con anuncios publicitarios, reportes y chismes de la farándula. La interfaz auditiva de Vicder amortiguaba el bullicio para volverlo como un susurro distante, pero había en paro había una constante canción que no lograba callar del todo, una ronda de niños se encontraban al frente de su local cantando "cenizas, cenizas, todos caeremos" para terminar echándose a reír a carcajadas en el pavimento.

Los labios de Vicder se estiraron involuntariamente, no tanto por la sombría y vieja canción de la década pasada que hablaba sobre la peste y la muerte, sino por las miradas brillantes y los risueños niños que jugaban al frente ya que eran muy pocas veces que se acercaban tanto.

—¡Soary! ¡Soary!-

Gritaba la panadera Sara quien se abría paso entre la multitud para llegar donde se encontraba la pequeña

—¡Soary! ven acá! te he dicho que no juegues tan cerca de...

La mirada de Sara se topo con la de Vicder apretando los labios mientras jalaba a la niña quien se quejaba y forcejeaba para soltarse del agarre de su madre. Por la interrupción los niños que quedaban se fueron esparciendo, llevándose con ellos las risas cristalinas.

—No es que los cables y circuitos sean contagiosos -murmuro Vicder en su tienda vacía-.

Estirándose hasta que su espalda crujiera, se peino con los dedos su larga cabellera plateada, formando una coleta alta con algunos mechones sueltos alrededor de su cara, luego tomo sus ennegrecidos guantes de trabajo, cubriéndose primero su mano de acero y luego su mano derecha que empezaba a sudar con el contacto del grueso material. Con un suspiro se inclino sobre la caja de herramientas que se encontraba debajo de la mesa, buscando la llave de fusibles que permanecía por un largo tiempo en el fondo del compartimiento.

Desconecto uno por uno los cables que aún se encontraba pegados del pie a su tobillo, las cuales soltaban pequeñas chispas, no las sentía por los guantes pero su retina le informaba con un gran cuadro de emergencia que se estaba interrumpiendo al conexión con la extremidad. Al dar con el último tirón del cable, su pie cayó con un sonido sordo sobre el suelo, la diferencia fue instantánea, por primera vez, se sentía ligera.

Tomo el pie para ponerlo encima de la mesa donde se encontraba, mientras que con un trapo se inclinada para limpiar la suciedad de su tobillo.

TUC

Vicder se sobresalto, pegando su cabeza con la parte inferior de la mesa por el susto que recibió, se asomo por detrás del escritorio y lo primero que pudo observar fue un animal androide de gran tamaño sin vida que se encontraba sentado en su mesa de trabajo, y luego en el hombre que se encontraba detrás de él. Se topo con unos ojos perplejos, cafés y cobrizos, un cabello negro que descendía más abajo de sus orejas y unos labios que cualquiera de la nación admiraría mil veces.

—Lo Siento -dijo- No me había dado cuenta que había alguien allá atrás.

Vicder apenas logró entender lo que le decían, su ritmo cardíaco iba en aumento, el despliegue de su retina escaneó sus rasgos, tan familiares luego de años de observarlo en las pantallas de red. Se veía más alto y el abrigo de capucha negra que llevaba no se parecían a las finas ropas con las que generalmente se presentaba. El escaner de Vicder solo tardo 2.6 segundos en verificar que era realmente él según los datos de la red.

YUURI KATSUKI. PRÍNCIPE REINANTE DE LA COMUNIDAD ORIENTAL

ID ·00827119057

NACIDO EL 29 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 108 T.E.

FF 88.907 HITS EN LOS MEDIOS. CRONOL. INVERTIDA

POSTEADO EL 14 DE AGOSTO DE 126 T.E.

EL PRÍNCIPE CORONADO YUURI OFRECERÁ UNA CONFERENCIA DE PRENSA EL 12 DE AGO. PARA DISCUTIR LA INVESTIGACIÓN EN MARCHA SOBRE LA LETUMOSIS Y LAS POSIBILIDADES DE UN ANTÍDOTO.

Vicder casi se cae al olvidarse de su extremidad faltante, equilibrándose con ambas manos sobre la mesa se las arreglo para hacer una reverencia un poco extraña.

—S-su Alteza -tartamudeó con la cabeza baja, rezando por que no viera su tobillo debajo del mantel.

El príncipe se sobresalto y echó una mirada alrededor por encima de su hombro antes de inclinarse hacia él.

—Quizás, hummm... -colocó su índice sobre sus labios- ¿tal vez podrías omitir ese asunto de Alteza?

Vicder intento asentir nerviosamente

—Correcto, por supuesto... emm ¿Cómo puedo... esta usted..?

tragó saliva, no podía ordenar bien sus ideas

—Estoy buscando a Linh Vicder -dijo el príncipe-. ¿Está por aquí?

Se atrevió a soltarse de una mano del borde de la mesa para ajustarse el guante más arriba, clavando los ojos en el pecho del príncipe, balbuceo

—Y-yo soy Linh Vicder

—¿Tu eres Linh Vicder?

—Sí. Su Alt... -se mordió el labio-

—¿El mecánico?

asintió

—¿En que puedo ayudarle?

En vez de responder, el príncipe se inclinó, de manera en que Vicder no tuviera otra alternativa que mirarlo a los ojos junto con su corazón que no dejaba de dar saltos.  
El príncipe se enderezó.

—No eres lo que esperaba.

—Bueno, usted difícilmente... lo que yo... hummm.

Incapaz de sostener la mirada, Vicder tomó al Androide atrayéndolo hacia ella sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué le pasa a su androide, su alteza? 

Era extraño, por su diseño casi único según lo que ha recibido constantemente en su trabajo, el diseño era una mascota, como un perro, lo único que lo diferenciaba sería el frío metal a comparación de uno verdadero, lastima que fuera de un modelo discontinuado.

—Se llama Makkachin -anunció el príncipe- No he podido encenderla, un día estaba todo bien y de un momento a otro no se volvió a mover.

—¿Ha tenido problema con ella antes? 

—No. Recibe sus chequeos mensualmente con los mecánicos del palacio, este sería su primer desperfecto serio que ha tenido.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, el Príncipe Yuuri tomó el pie de metal que se encontraba en la mesa observándolo con curiosidad.

Vicder se puso tensa al instante mientras lo observaba cómo jugueteaba con las articulaciones flexibles de los dedos, tenía que hacer hacer algo para que olvidara ese objeto.

—¿No tiene usted calor? -pronunció atropelladamente arrepintiéndose de inmediato haberlo hecho ya que lo miraba fijamente.

Por un segundo el príncipe pareció apenado.

—En verdad, tengo un calor horrible -dijo- pero trato de pasar inadvertido.

Vicder sonrió, quien diría que él mismo Yuuri Katsuki en lugar de verse como un rompecorazones de sangre azul, más bien parecía un chiflado. Uno muy tierno.

Aclarándose la garganta volvió a concentrarse en la androide, revisando el panel central.

—¿Por que los mecánicos del palacio no la repararon? 

—Intentaron pero no supieron cómo activarla, alguien sugirió que la trajera contigo- dejó el pie en la mesa y posó su atención en las repisas llenas de piezas viejas y maltratadas- dijeron que eres el mejor mecánico en Nueva Beijing, pero por la forma en que hablaban, esperaba encontrar a un anciano.

—¿Eso dijeron? -murmuró-.

No era el primero que lo mencionaba, la mayoría de sus clientes no lograban entender cómo un adolescente como él resultara ser el mejor mecánico de la ciudad y por obvias razones no había difundido la razón de su talento, entre menos gente supiera que era un Cyborg sería más seguro, enloquecería si todos los comerciantes lo miraran con horror como lo hace Sara.

Empujo algunos de los cables del androide a un lado con su meñique 

—En ocasiones simplemente se desgastan por el tiempo, quizás sea hora de adquirir un nuevo modelo.

No había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando el príncipe la miraba frunciendo levemente el ceño

—En eso no estoy de acuerdo, es demasiado especial para mi, casi como mi mejor amigo

—Yo... lo siento, no sabía el significado...

—No te preocupes -sonrío de medio lado- además, ella contiene información confidencial de seguridad nacional que necesito recuperar antes que caiga en manos equivocadas.

Vicder quedó estática en su lugar sintiendo cómo todo se paralizaba a su alrededor, hasta que Yuuri esbozó una sonrisa 

—Solo estoy bromeando, Makkachin fue mi primer androide, por su modelo especial, le permitía crecer como cualquier cachorro, fue mi compañero desde que era un niño, cómo te dije, tiene un gran valor sentimental.

Una luz anaranjada parpadeo en un extremo del campo de visión de Vicder, su sistema Optobionico había detectado algo, aunque no sabía bien qué. Estaba acostumbrada a la pequeña lucecita, aparecía todo el tiempo.

Quería decir que alguien estaba mintiendo.

—Seguridad Nacional -dijo Vicder- Qué gracioso.

El príncipe enderezó la cabeza como desafiándolo a contradecirlo. Un mechón de cabello negro cayó sobre sus ojos, Vicder apartó la mirada.

—Modelo Mascota 8.6 -dijo leyendo el panel débilmente iluminado, podía tener Quince años de antigüedad, bastante viejo para ser un androide. Realizando sus cálculos posiblemente el príncipe tendría unos 4 años cuando recibió a Makkachin- parece estar en perfectas condiciones.

—¡Mon Chéri, lo tengo! -Christophe Salió corriendo de entre la multitud y llegó hasta donde se encontraban colocando con fuerza el nuevo pie de acero cromado sobre el escritorio- ese viejo cascarrabias, logre que me lo bajara a 600 univs, solo está un poco usado y parece compatible.

Vicder sintió pánico por lo que, equilibrándose todavía sobre su pierna humana arrebató el pie de la mesa y lo arrojó a sus espaldas, mientras Chris lo miraba con la boca abierta.

—Gracias Christophe, apuesto a que Nguyen Shifu estará encantada de tener el repuesto para su androide escolta.

—Shifu que!? -rebatió Chris-.

Sonriendo con los dientes apretados, Vicder hizo un ademán hacia el príncipe.

—Chris, por favor presenta tus respetos a nuestro cliente -bajo la voz- su Alteza Imperial.

Christopher se dio la vuelta, observando completa hasta que sin escáner lo reconoció, en seguida soltó un grito chillón acercándose al príncipe.

—Príncipe Yuuri -dijo mientras movía sus largas pestañas poniendo su mano en la parte trasera de Yuuri, sobresaltan al susodicho- es usted todavía más guapo en persona.

El estómago de Vicder se encogió de vergüenza, aunque el príncipe sonrojado, soltó una carcajada.

—Basta Chris, no lo acoses, ve a la bodega.

Christophe obedeció haciendo un lado la cortina sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Yuuri.

—No se ven una personalidad cómo está todo los días -dijo el príncipe, recargándose en el marco de la puerta como si estuviera acostumbrado a traer androides al Mercado todo el tiempo- ¿Tú mismo lo programaste? 

—Aunque parezca increíble, ya venía así. Sospecho que se trata de un error de programación y por ello mi madrastra lo consiguió tan barato.

—¡No tengo un error de programación -grito Chris desde atrás-.

Vicder se sorprendió al ver cómo Yuuri volvía a soltar una carcajada, se veía tan lindo cuando sonreía.

Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de ese pensamiento y se volvió a concentrar en el androide.

—Entonces, ¿Qué crees que le pase? 

—Necesitaré hacerle unas pruebas para estar segura, me tomará unos días, quizá una semana.

Acomodando un mechón platinado que le caía en la cara detrás de la oreja, Vicder se sentó, sintiendo alivio de poder dejar descansar su pierna humana mientras revisaba las conexiones del panel de control. Sabía que debía estar rompiendo alguna regla de etiqueta, pero al príncipe no parecía importarle mientras se inclinaba hacia él, observando sus manos.

—Necesitas que te pague por adelantado?

Le extendió su muñeca izquierda, con su chip de identificación incrustado, pero Vicder agitó una mano enguatada al verlo.

—No, gracias, Será un honor.

El príncipe Yuuri parecía estar a punto de protestar, pero, dejó caer la mano.

—Supongo que no hay esperanza que esté lista antes del festival, cierto? 

Vicder cerró el panel de Makkachin

—Primero debo averiguar que fue lo que le sucedió y que tan grave es.

—Lo se, lo se -se balanceó sobre sus talones- de igual forma mantenía la esperanza.

—¿Cómo me pondré en contacto con usted cuando esté listo?

—Manda un mensaje al palacio, ¿O estarás aquí el próximo fin de semana? Puedo darme una vuelta.

—¡Claro que sí! -respondió Christopher, sacando la cabeza de las cortinas- estamos aquí todos los días de Mercado, debería venir nuevamente, por cierto, a Vicder le encantan los Cappucinos con doble crema.

Vicder se sobresaltó.

—No es necesario que...

—Será un placer, la próxima vez iremos por un Cappucino con doble crema -inclinó la cabeza sonriéndole a modo de despedida, poniéndose la capucha del abrigo para cubrir su rostro. Vicder le devolvió el gesto, sabiendo que debería ponerse de pie y hacer una reverencia formal, pero no se atrevió a poner a prueba su equilibrio nuevamente.

Espero hasta que su sombra desapareció de la mesa antes de echar un vistazo a la plaza. La presencia del príncipe en la muchedumbre pasó inadvertida.

Vicder soltó un suspiro y dejó que sus músculos se relajaran.

Christopher salió y se colocó a su lado haciendo una pose como si se fuera a desmayar.

—¡El príncipe Yuuri! Revisa mi ventilador, creo que me estoy sobrecalentando.

Vicder se rio dándole un pequeño empujón, de agacho para recoger el pie de repuesto mientras lo frotaba contra su pantalón para quitarle el polvo. Reviso el cromado, aliviado que no estuviese abollado por la caída.

—¿Puedes imaginarte la cara de Yuko cuando le contemos quien estuvo aquí? -dijo Chris-.

—Puedo imaginarme un montón de grititos agudos -Vicder escaneo nuevamente la muchedumbre para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca, antes de que el primer cosquilleo de vértigo se extendiera en todo su interior, no podía esperar para contarle a Yuko. ¡El príncipe en persona! Se le escapó una repentina carcajada. Había sido extraño, era increíble, era...

—Oh, Mon Chéry...

—¿Que?

Christophe señaló su frente con sus dos dedos.

—Tienes una mancha de grasa

Vicder retrocedió mirándolo asustada.

—Tiene que ser una broma -medio lloro tapándose la cara-.

— ven aquí -Chris le quito las manos de la cara mientras la limpiaba- estoy seguro que ni siquiera lo noto.

—Puff, vamos ayúdame a ponerme esto antes de que cualquier otro miembro de la casa real aparezca por aquí.

Apoyo su tobillo sobre la rodilla opuesta y comenzó a conectar los cables de colores coordinados, preguntándose si habría logrado engañar al príncipe.

—Como un guante, ¿verdad? -dijo Chris sosteniendo un puñado de tornillos mientras Vicder los iba colocando en los huecos correspondientes.

—Está muy bonito Chris, gracias. Solo espero que Anya no se de cuenta. Me asesinara si sabe que gasté 600 univs en un pie -terminó de apretar el último tornillo y estiró la pierna al frente, haciendo girar el tobillo en ambos sentidos y agitando los dedos del pie. Se sentía un poco rígido, necesitaría unos cuantos días para que sus sensores nerviosos se ajustaran a la actualización del cableado, al menos ya no tendría que estar renqueando.

—Es Perfecto -dijo, poniéndose la bota. Vio de reojo su antiguo pie entre las manos de Chris-; ya puedes deshacerte de ese pedazo de chatar...

Un grito resonó en los oídos de Vicder mientras trataba de taparse con ambas manos.

El grito provenía de la panadera Sara; desconcertada Vicder se pudo de pie y se paró sobre la silla para mirar por encima de la multitud. Alcanzó ver a Sara en su local, detrás del aparador de vidrio del pan dulce y los bollos de carne de cerdo, mirando boquiabierta sus manos extendidas.

Vicder se tapó la nariz con la mano en el instante que entendió lo que pasaba.

—La peste! -grito alguien- ¡Tiene la peste!

La calle se llenó de pánico, las madres tomaron a sus hijos, tapándoles la cara con ambas manos desesperadas mientras corrían para alejarse de la panadería, los comerciantes bajaron con estruendo las cortinas metálicas de sus tiendas.

Soary grito y corrió hacia su madre, pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto de las manos. No, no te acerques. Un comerciante vecino detuvo a la niña y se la llevó corriendo, Sara le grito algo pero sus palabras se perdieron en el estruendo.

A Vicder le dio un vuelco en el estómago, ellas no podían correr, terminarían arrolladas por la multitud en pánico. Aguanto la respiración mientras halaba de un tirón la puerta metálica, la oscuridad los envolvió, con excepción de un pequeño fragmento de luz diurna a lo largo del suelo.

—¿Vicder? -dijo Chris, su voz sonaba preocupada.

—No te preocupes -respondió, bajándose de la silla y tomando un trapo que se encontraba en la mesa, los gritos empezaban a esfumarse- ella está al otro lado de la plaza. 

Estamos bien aquí.

Permanecieron ahí, cubriéndose la boca y la nariz con el trapo, Vicder respirando tan superficialmente como podía, hasta que escucharon las sirenas de emergencia llegar y luego irse, llevándose a Sara.

:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ

Buenas noches personitas Queridas!! n.n   
Aquí está el primer capítulo de Vicder, realmente espero que les guste mucho!!! ❤️❤️❤️  
Cualquier duda no duden en decirme, y no duden en comentar y darle a la estrellita de abajo!   
Un abrazo enorme!! \\(^,^)/


	3. VICDER: CAPÍTULO 2

Capítulo 2:

Las sirenas de emergencia retumbaron en las paredes del mercado, el silencio fue roto por pesados pasos sobre el pavimento y luego por alguien quien gritaba ordenes. Poniéndose la mochila cruzada en la espalda Vicder avanzo arrastrándose por el polvoriento, deslizo sus dedos hacia el hueco debajo de la cortina metálica y la levanto ligeramente.

Vio a los hombres -todos con máscaras antigás- empapar el interior de un local con un liquido amarillo, aunque se encontraban al otro lado de la plaza, se podía sentir el hedor de la sustancia.

\- ¿Qué pasa? .Pregunto Christophe detrás de ella

\- Van a quemar el local de Sara

miro a su alrededor, la plaza estaba desierta, a excepción de los tres hombres que se encontraban más arriba.

\- Nos iremos cuando empiece el Fuego, cuando estén distraídos

\- ¿Estamos en problemas?

\- No, pero no me apetece que me pongan en cuarentena.

Uno de los hombres dio una orden y otros caminaron arrastrando los pies.

Vicder giro la cabeza y miro a través del hueco, estaban lanzando una chispa al interior del negocio, el olor a gasolina pronto se fundió con el pan quemado, las llamas crecientes dibujando el contorno de los uniformados.

Estirándose, Vicder tomo al androide del príncipe Yuuri y lo dejo a un lado, poniéndosela bajo el brazo, abrió la puerta lo suficiente para salir a rastras del local y cerraban rápidamente el local de nuevo. El humo negro cubría el cielo sobre ellas, se sintió la humedad características del mes de Agosto, pero ocasionalmente una brisa tibia se colaba entre los edificios.

Vicder Aminoró el paso al encontrar señales de vida en las calles, las pantallas instaladas en los muros de los edificios mostraban imágenes del fuego, y el humo en el centro de Nueva Beijing con títulos alarmistas, según los cuales las cifras aumentaban cada segundo aunque, según lo que sabia es que solo había una persona enferma.

–Todos esos panecillos dulces… -dijo Chris cuando mostró un acercamiento al ennegrecido local.

Vicder se mordió la mejilla, ninguno de ellos había probado jamas las aclamadas delicias italianas de la panadera del mercado. Chris no tenia papilas gustativas y Sara no atendía a los Cyborgs.

Las torres de oficinas y centros comerciales se mezclaban entre si, construidos tan cerca entre si que se convertían en un tramo interminable de cristal y concreto. Hubo en algún tiempo que los apartamentos en esta zona eran espaciosos y atractivos, pero fueron remodelados y subdivididos tantas veces para darle la capacidad de atiborrar más gente, formando grandes laberintos.

El palacio de Nueva Beijing pudo verso en medio de los conjuntos de los edificios, amplio y sereno sobre el acantilado que dominaba la ciudad. Las cúpulas doradas y puntiagudas del palacio resplandecían con tonos dorados bajo el sol, las ventanas reflejaba la luz de regreso a la ciudad, Los aleros recargados con adornos, los pabellones escalonados que se balanceaban peligrosamente sobre las orillas del risco, los templos circulares que se extendían hacia los cielos. Vicder hizo una pausa más larga de la habitual para mirarlo, pensando en alguien que vivía más allá de aquellas murallas, que quizás estaba allí en ese preciso segundo.

No era que no supiera, cada vez que había visto el palacio, que el príncipe viví allí; pero hoy siente una conexión que nunca antes había experimentado, y con ella un placer casi presuntuoso. Había conocido al príncipe, él había ido a su negocio. Él sabía su nombre.

Respiro profundamente dándose la vuelta, iba a empezar a sonar como Yuko. Se paso a Makkachin al otro brazo mientras junto con Chris se agachaban para pasar bajo una saliente de la torre de apartamento Phoenix.

Colocó su muñeca libre frente al escáner identificador en la pared y escuchó el sonido metálico de la cerradura, pasaron por las escaleras a un sótano, un oscuro laberinto de espacios de almacenamientos divididos con malla metálica. Una oleada de aire rancio soplaba hacia ellos, pasaron por un camino conocido para llegar al número de almacenamiento 18-20: la jaula estrecha y siempre helada de Anya permitía que ella usara para sus tareas.

Vicder despejo un espacio para poner a Makkachin en medio del desorden de la mesa y dejo la mochila en el piso. Se cambio los guantes de trabajo pesados por unos menos sucios, de algodón, antes de cerrar la bodega.

\- Si Anya Pregunta -dijo mientras se dirigía a los elevadores- nuestro local ni siquiera esta cerca del de la panadera.

\- Anotado -afirmo Chris dándole una pequeña sonrisa-.

Estaban solos en el elevador. No fue hasta que salieron, en el piso 18 que el edificio se convirtió en una colmena, niños persiguiéndose en los corredores, gatos domésticos y callejeros trepando por las paredes, el constante parloteo difuso de las pantallas que brotaba por las entradas de las habitaciones. Vicder ajusto la salida de ruido de fondo en su interfaz cerebral mientras esquivaba a los niños camino al departamento.

La puerta estaba completamente abierta, lo que hizo que se detuvo y revisara el número antes de entrar. Escucho la voz severa de Anya desde la estancia “Más escote para Yuko, parece una anciana”.

Vicder miro alrededor. Anya estaba de pie con una mano sobre la repisa de la chimenea holografía, llevaba una bata de crisantemos bordados que se confundían con la colección de abanicos de colores estridentes que cubría la pared detrás de ella. imitaciones de apariencia antigua. con la cara reluciente por el exceso de maquillaje en polvo y labios pintados de un tono horriblemente brillante. Anya lucia casi como una imitación de si misma, su rostro se veía como si hubiera estado planeando ir a alguna parte, aunque rara vez dejaba el apartamento.

Si acaso vio a Vicder merodeando en la entrada la ignoro. La pantalla situada encima de las llamas sin calor estaban mostrando escenas del mercado. El local de la panadera había quedado reducido a unos cuantos escombros y el armazón de un horno portátil.

En el centro de la habitación, Mari y Yuko estaban de pie, envueltas en seda y tul. Yuko sostenía su cabello castaño rojizo mientras una mujer a la que Vicder no reconoció ajustaba nerviosamente el escote del vestido. Yuko la vio por encima del hombro de la mujer y sus ojos se iluminaron mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían.

Hizo un gesto señalando el vestido con un chillido apagado. Vicder respondió con una sonrisa, su hermanastra menor lucia angelical con su vestido completamente plateado y reluciente que resplandecía con tonos lavanda cuando reflejaba la luz del fuego.

\- Mari -Anya hizo un gesto a su hija mayor moviendo el dedo en círculos, y Mari se dio la vuelta, mostrando una hilera de botones de perla a lo largo de su espalda. Su vestido hacia juego con el de Yuko, con su corpiño ceñido y falda amplia, solo que era dorado- Vamos a ajustar más en la cintura.

Mientras colocaba un alfiler en el dobladillo del escote de Yuko, la extraña comenzó a observar a Vicder en la entrada, pero aparto la mirada rápidamente. Retrocedió, la mujer tomo un montón de alfileres de entre sus labios y ladeo la cabeza.

\- Ya esta bastante ceñido -dijo- Queremos que baile ¿no?

\- Queremos que encuentre marido -respondió Anya.

\- No, no -la costurera rio disimuladamente al tiempo que estiraba y sujetaba material alrededor de la cintura de Yuko. Vicder pudo ver que Yuko estaba sumiendo el estomago tanto como podía, noto el borde de sus costillas debajo de la tela- Es demasiado para casarse.

\- Tengo diecinueve -dijo Mari mirando seriamente a la mujer.

\- ¡Diecinueve! ¿amor? Es una niña. Ahora es solo por diversión, verdad chiquilla.

\- Ella es demasiado cara para la diversión-dijo Anya- Espero que este vestido dé resultados.

\- No se preocupe Linh Anya, Se vera adorable como el roció de la mañana.

Colocando los alfileres otra vez en su boca, la mujer volvió a concentrar su atención en el escote de Yuko

Anya levanto el mentón y finalmente noto la presencia de Vicder. Miró fijamente sus botas sucias y sus pantalones de trabajo.

\- ¿Porque no estas en el mercado?

\- Hoy cerro temprano -dijo Vicder dirigiendo la vista hacia la pantalla, pero Anya no le prestó atención. Fingiendo despreocupación señalo con el pulgar hacia el corredor- Entonces… voy a asearme y estaré lista para que ajusten mi vestido.

La costurera hizo una pausa.

\- ¿Otro vestido señora? No traje material para…

\- ¿Ya cambiaste la bandeja magnética de la nave?

La sonrisa de Vicder se desdibujo

\- No, aún no.

\- Bueno, pues ninguna de nosotras irá al baile a menos que eso esté arreglado, ¿cierto?

Vicder contuvo su irritación. Ya tuvo esa conversación dos veces la semana pasada.

\- Necesito dinero para comprar una banda magnética nueva. Por lo menos 800 univs. Si los depósitos del negocio no se depositaran directamente en tu cuenta, ya habría comprado uno.

\- ¿Y confiar en que no lo gastaras todo en juguetes inútiles?

Anya dijo “juguetes” con una mirada despectiva hacia Chris y una mueca en los labios, aún cuando, técnicamente Christophe le pertenecía.

\- Además, no puedo pagar una banda magnética y un vestido nuevo que solo usaras una vez, tendrás que encontrar una forma de reparar la nave o buscarte tu propio vestido para el baile.

Vicder hervía de enojo, Podía mencionar que Mari y Yuko bien pudo haber usado vestidos fabricados en el lugar de que se los confeccionaran a la medida para que también ella tuviera uno. Podía argumentar que también ellas usarían sus vestidos una sola vez. Podía señalar que, como era ella quien trabajaba, ella debería que recibir el dinero y gastarlo como mejor le pareciera. Pero las discusiones no llegaban a ningún lado. Legalmente Vicder le pertenecía a Anya tanto como su amigo, al igual que su dinero, sus escasas pertenencias y hasta el nuevo pie que acaba de implantarse. Anya adoraba recordarle eso.

Así que apagó su rabia antes de que su madrastra pudiera ver alguna chispa de rebelión.

\- Tal vez pueda cambiar algo por la banda magnética, voy a revisar en las tiendas locales.

Anya Bufó.

\- ¿Por qué no lo cambias por ese androide inútil?

Chris apretó los puños dando un paso hacia adelante pero Vicder lo detuvo

\- No nos darían mucho por él -respondió- Nadie Quiere un modelo tan viejo

\- ¡Oye! -se quejo su amigo-.

\- No, ¿verdad? Tal vez tenga que venderlos a los dos por piezas -dijo Anya mientras jugueteaba con el dobladillo de una manga de Yuko- No me importa como arregles esa nave, solo te indico que tiene que estar lista antes del baile, y que sea barato.

Vicder metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros.

\- Estás diciendo que si arreglo la nave y consigo un vestido de verdad, ¿puedo ir este año?

Anya frunció ligeramente la comisura de los labios.

\- Sera un milagro si puedes encontrar algo adecuado que ponerte y que oculte tus… -dejó caer la mirada en las botas de Vicder- excentricidades. Pero sí, si arreglas la nave, supongo que puedes ir al baile.

Sorprendida, Yuko dirigió una sonrisa a Vicder, mientras su hermana mayor volteaba a mirar a su madre.

\- ¡No estarás hablando en serio! ¿Irá con nosotras?

Vicder apoyó su hombro en el marco de la puerta, tratando de disimular su desilusión a los ojos de Yuko. Los insultos de Mari eran innecesarios. Una pequeña luz naranja se había encendido en una esquina del campo visual de Vicder. Anya no tenía intención de cumplir su promesa.

\- Bueno -dijo tratando de parecer animada- creo que mejor voy a buscar una banda magnética.

Anya extendió el brazo hacia Vicder, con la atención nuevamente centrada en el vestido de Yuko. Una despedida silenciosa.

Vicder echó una ultima mirada a los suntuosos vestidos de sus hermanastras antes de salir de la habitación. Apenas había enfilado por el corredor, cuando Yuko gritó con voz chillona.

\- ¡El príncipe Yuuri!

Helada, Vicder volteo la mirada hasta que se dio cuenta que era en la pantalla. Las alertas por la peste han sido sustituidas por una transmisión en vivo desde la sala de prensa del palacio. El príncipe Yuuri estaba hablando ante una muchedumbre de periodistas, humanos y androides.

\- Activar Volumen -dijo Mari, empujando a la costurera a un lado.

“… La investigación sigue siendo nuestra mayor prioridad”, -decía el príncipe sujetando los bordes del podio- “Nuestro equipo de investigación esta decidido a encontrar una vacuna para esta enfermedad que ya afecto a uno de mis padres y amenaza al otro, así como a miles de nuestros ciudadanos. La situación se ha vuelto aún más grave debido al brote ocurrido hoy dentro de la ciudad. Ya no podemos afirmar que esta enfermedad se limita a las comunidades pobres y rurales de nuestro país. La letumosis es una amenaza para todos, y encontraremos una forma de detenerla. Solo entonces podemos comenzar a reconstruir nuestra economía y lograr que la Comunidad Oriental recupera la prosperidad ”.

Hubo aplausos desganados entre la multitud, las investigaciones contra la peste se comenzó desde el primer brote que se presento en una pequeña ciudad de la Unión Africana, hace más de 12 años. Al parecer se había logrado muy pocos avances mientras la enfermedad se esparcía rápidamente por todo el mundo, consiguiendo gran cantidad de gente que moría. Hasta el esposo de Anya la había contraído en un viaje a Europa, el mismo viaje en el que había aceptado ser el tutor legal de una cyborg huérfana de once años. Uno de los pocos recuerdos que Vicder tenia de ese hombre era el momento en que se lo llevaban para ponerlo en cuarentena mientras Anya despotricaba para que no la dejara con esta cosa.

Anya nunca hablo de su marido, y en el apartamento pocos recuerdos de él, solo quedaban una secuencia de placas holográficas y medallones labrados que se encontraban en la repisa de la chimenea, reconocimientos y premios de una feria internacional de tecnología por tres años consecutivos. Vicder no tenía ni idea de que había inventado, evidentemente lo que fuera no funciono, pues cuando murió prácticamente no dejó dinero a su familia.

En la pantalla, el discurso del príncipe Yuuri fue interrumpido cuando un extraño subió y le entrego una nota, la mirada del príncipe se ensombreció y bajo del estrado, la pantalla quedo negra. La sala de Prensa fue sustituida por un escritorio delante de una pantalla azul, sentada, una mujer inexpresiva con los nudillos blancos sobre el escritorio.

“Interrumpimos esta conferencia de empresa para informarles sobre la salud de su majestad Imperial, el emperador Toshiya, los médicos del emperador nos acaban de informar que su majestad ha entrado en la tercera fase de la Letumosis”.

Jadeante, la costurera se saco los alfileres de la boca. Vicder se recargo en el marco de la puerta. Ni siquiera había pensado en darle sus condolencias a Yuuri, o desearle que el emperador recuperara la salud. Debía de pensar que era un ser insensible…

“Nos han informado que están haciendo todo lo posible por reconfortar a su majestad Imperial en momentos, los funcionarios trabajan sin descanso en la búsqueda de una vacuna. Aunque continúa el reclutamiento de Cyborgs, aún se solicita con urgencia voluntarios para probar antídotos.

Ha habido mucha controversia sobre el 126 ° Festival Anual de la Paz debido a la enfermedad del emperador, pero el príncipe Yuuri ha dicho a la prensa que el festival continuará como está programado y espera que brinde algo de alegría en estos momentos trágicos ”. La presentadora hizo una pausa, indecisa, aún con el apuntador frente a ella. Su rostro se suavizó, y su voz rígida trino al finalizar: “Larga vida al emperador”.

En un susurro, la costurera repitió las palabras de la presentadora. La pantalla volvió a ponerse negra.

\- Conozco a una cyborg que podría ofrecerse de voluntaria para las pruebas de la peste -dijo Mari- ¿Por qué esperar al reclutamiento?

Vicder le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Mari, quien era casi quince centímetros más baja que ella a pesar de ser mayor.

\- Buena idea -dijo- Y luego tú podrías conseguir un empleo para pagar tu lindo vestido.

\- Ellos indemnizan a las familias de los voluntarios, cabeza de alambre -gruño Mari-.

Un equipo real de investigación comenzó el reclutamiento de cyborgs hacía un año. Cada mañana se seleccionaba el número de identificación de uno de tantos miles de cyborgs que residían en la comunidad Oriental. Los seleccionados son trasladados a provincias tan distantes como Bombay o Singapur para servir de conejillos de indias en las pruebas de antídotos. Se decía que ofrecer tu vida por el bien de la humanidad era una especie de honor, pero en realidad era solo un recordatorio de que los cyborg no eran como todos los demás.

Muchos de ellos han recibido una segunda oportunidad de vida de las generosas manos de los científicos, y por ello debían su existencia a aquellos que los habían creado. Eran afortunados de haber vivido tanto, pensaban muchos. Lo correcto era que ellos fueron los primeros en ofrecer su vida en busca de una cura…

\- No podemos ofrecer a Vicder como Voluntario -dijo Yuko, recogiendo su falda.

Mari resoplo

\- Solo porque necesitas que te repare esa estúpida pantalla portátil.

Yuuko frunció la nariz

\- Dejen de pelear -dijo Anya- Yuko, estás arrugando tu falda.

Vicder volvió al corredor mientras la costurera reanudaba su trabajo. Christophe ya estaba dos pasos delante de ella, ansioso por escapar de la presencia de Anya.

Apreciaba que Yuko la defendiera, desde luego, pero sabía que al final eso no importaba. Anya nunca la ofrecería como voluntaria para las pruebas porque eso acabaría con su única fuente de ingresos, y Vicder estaba seguro que su madrastra no había trabajado un solo día en su vida.

Pero si la reclutaban, nadie podría hacer nada al respecto. Y recientemente, parecía que un número desproporcionadamente alto de los seleccionados eran de Nueva Beijing y de los suburbios circunvecinos.

Cada vez que una de las víctimas del reclutamiento era un adolescente, Vicder imaginaba un reloj haciendo tic tac dentro de su cabeza.  
  


: ･ ﾟ ✵: ･ ﾟ ✧: ･ ﾟ ✵ *: ･ ﾟ ✧: ･ ﾟ ✵: ･ ﾟ ✧: ･ ﾟ: ･ ﾟ ✵: ･ ﾟ ✧: ･ ﾟ ✵ *: ･ ﾟ ✧: ･ ﾟ ✵: ･ ﾟ ✧: ･ ﾟ: ･ ﾟ ✵: ･ ﾟ ✧: ･ ﾟ ✵ *: ･ ﾟ  
  


LINDO MARTES MI GENTE HERMOSA !!! OS TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE VICDER. POCO A POCO VAMOS CONOCIENDO ESTA HISTORIA.

REALMENTE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y NO SE LES OLVIDA DARLE A LA ESTRELLITA Y COMENTAR QUE LES PARECE, PARA MÍ ES MUY IMPORTANTE TENER SU APOYO !!! 

Les dejo las imágenes de los personajes:

Yuko:

  
  
Linh Mary

  
LINH ANYA

  
ESPOSO DE ANYA

  
VICDER

NOS VEMOS PRONTO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ
> 
> Buenas noches personitas Queridas!! n.n  
Aquí está el primer capítulo de Vicder, realmente espero que les guste mucho!!! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Cualquier duda no duden en decirme, y no duden en comentar y darle a la estrellita de abajo!
> 
> Un abrazo enorme!! (^,^)/ 
> 
> :･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ
> 
> Gente Linda, Me han borrado la historia que tenia desde el 2019 en la plataforma de Wattpad por lo que la vuelvo a subir a la plataforma. Agradezco infinitamente su apoyo. Iré subiendo todo El libro de Vicder y el de Escarlata por lo que por favor, les pido paciencia para actualizar Escarlata. Pondré todo mi empeño para no hacerlos esperar mucho.
> 
> También pueden acompañarme por la página Alianza Yuri on Ice y en wattpad como dmoonbrillentq espero ir actualizando normal en esas plataformas.
> 
> un abrazo y nos vemos Pronto


	4. VICDER: CAPITULO TRES

Capítulo 3

— ¡Vas a ir al baile! -Canturreó Christophe aplaudiendo- hay que encontrarte un vestido precioso y zapatos. No voy a permitir que lleves esas botas espantosas, buscaremos unos guantes nuevos, ya verás. Te verás increíble y esa bruja tendrá que morderse la lengua y…

— ¿Podrías acercarme esa luz? -dijo Vicder, abriendo con brusquedad el primer compartimento de la caja de herramienta vertical.

Pernos y casquillos tintinearon mientras revolvía en su interior.

Chris se acercó a su lado iluminándolo con una linterna, un haz de luz azulada dispersó la penumbra que reinaba en el trastero.

— Imagina las delicias que servirán -dijo el androide- y los vestidos. ¡Y la música! 

Vicder no le prestaba atención, se encontraba concentrada en la selección de las herramientas.

— ¡Por todos los astros! ¡Imagina al príncipe Yuuri! ¡Puede que bailes con el príncipe Yuuri!

Vicder se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos para volverse hacia la luz cegadora que sostenía Chris.

— ¿Porque iba a bailar conmigo el príncipe? 

Chris se quedó pensando que responder.

— Por que esta vez no tendrás toda la cara manchada de grasa.

Vicder se terminó de voltear hacia Chris lanzándole una llave suiza, haciendo un puchero.

Christophe se agachó riéndose a carcajadas.

— Siento desilusionarte, Chris -dijo, mientras cerraba el cajón de golpe y abría el otro- pero no voy a ir al baile.

— ¿De que está hablando? 

— Para empezar, acabo de gastarme los ahorros de toda mi vida en un pie nuevo. Y, de todas maneras, aunque tuviera el dinero, no lo gastaría en eso.

— ¿Y en que otra cosa te lo gastarías?

— ¿En la entrada de un piso para mi sola y así no tener que ser la Criada de Anya nunca más?

— No quiero desanimarte, pero sabes que Anya no te concederá la emancipación.

Vicder abrió el tercer cajón.

— Lo se. Además eso costaría muchísimo más, no sería tan fácil. -cogió un trinquete y un puñado de llaves inglesas dejándolo todo sobre la caja de herramientas- tal vez me haría un injerto de piel.

— Pero si tienes una piel preciosa. -Vicder lo miro de soslayo- Ah, te refieres a los implantes biónicos.

El joven cerró el tercer cajón, cogió la bandolera que había dejado en la mesa de trabajo y guardó las herramientas en su interior.

— ¿Que más crees que necesitarem…? Ah, el gato hidráulico. ¿Donde lo habré puesto?.

— No usas la lógica – protestó Chris- puedes hacer un trueque por un vestido o intentar que te dejaran uno en depósito. Me muero por entrar en esa tienda de vestidos antiguos de Sakura. ¿Sabes cuál? 

— Da igual, no voy a ir.

— No da igual. ¡Es el baile! ¡Y el príncipe! 

— Chris, solo voy arreglarle a su mascota. No somos amigos ni nada por el estilo. Y si dará igual por qué Anya no me dejará ir.

— Ha dicho que si arreglabas el levitador…

— Claro, y cuando arregle el levitador, ¿qué?. ¿Que me dices de ese portavisor de Yuko que se daña cada dos por tres? ¿Y de…? -buscó a su alrededor y vio un androide oxidado y viejo empotrado en una esquina- ¿Y de ese viejo Jard 7.3?

— ¿Para que va querer Anya esa chatarra? Ya no tiene jardín, ni siquiera una terraza.

— Lo que intentó hacerte entender es que no piensa dejarme ir, mientras encuentre cosas que reparar, mis “obligaciones” no terminarán nunca.

Vicder metió unos tornillos en la bolsa, diciéndose que le daba igual, completamente igual.

  
De todas formas, ¿Que haría ella en un baile de etiqueta? Aunque encontrara unos guantes y unos zapatos elegantes que consiguieran disimular sus aberraciones metálicas, no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre el maquillaje y jamás lograría hacerse algún peinado en su largo cabello plateado, siempre lo ha andado suelto o en una coleta. Acabaría sentándose en un sitio apartado, lejos de la zona de baile, por más que le gustara no se atrevería a bailar en publico, y estaría burlándose de las chicas embobadas que se desvivían por llamar la atención del príncipe Yuuri mientras fingía no tener celos. Lo de fingir era lo de menos.

Aunque le gustaría saber lo que servirían de cena.

Además, más o menos podría decirse que el príncipe la conocía. En el mercado se había mostrado amable con ella. Puede que la invitara a bailar. Por educación, por caballerosidad, al verla allí sentada, sola y apartada.

La débil fantasía se desmorono de la misma forma en la que llego. Era imposible, No valía la pena dedicarle ni un solo pensamiento más.

Era un Cyborg y nunca iría al baile.

–Creo que ya todo está listo -dijo, ocultando su desilusión mientras se ajustaba la bolsa sobre la espalda- ¿nos vamos?

–No te entiendo, ¿sabes? -dijo Chris-. Si arreglar ese levitador no va a convencer a esa bruja para que te deje ir al baile, entonces por que vamos al depósito de chatarra? si tanto lo quiere, ¿por qué no va ella a escarbar entre la basura?

-Porque, con baile o sin él, estoy convencida de que te vendería por tornillos a lo minimo del cambio. Además, cuando se vayan al baile, tendremos el piso para nosotros. ¿Que te parece?

– ¡Petit, me parece fantástico!

Vicder se volvió y vio que Yuko entraba a trompicones por la puerta. Todavía llevaba el vestido plateado, aunque el dobladillo del escote y el de las mangas ya estaban acabados. Habían añadido una pequeña puntilla al escote, lo que resaltaba el hecho de que Yuko, siendo tan joven, apuntaba unas curvas que Vider no tendría jamas. Si el cuerpo de Vicder había estado alguna vez predispuesto para la feminidad, la intervención de los cirujanos había impedido su desarrollo y la había dejado con una figura completamente recta. Demasiado Angular, demasiado Andrógina, demasiado torpe por culpa de la pesada pierna artificial.

— Voy a acabar estrangulando a mamá -dijo Yuko-. Está volviéndome loca. “Mari tiene que encontrar marido” “Mis hijas me están sangrando” “Nadie Valora lo que hago por los demás” bla bla bla.

Movió los dedos en el aire, burlándose de su madre.

–¿Qué haces aquí abajo?

—Me escondo. Ah, y también venía a preguntar si podías echarle un vistazo a mi portavisor.

Le enseño la pantalla portátil que llevaba escondida a la espalda y se la tendió.

Vicder la cogió, aunque sin apartar la vista del dobladillo de la falda de Yuko, viendo cómo la deslumbrante tela iba recogiendo bolas de polvo a su paso.

—Vas a estropear el vestido y ahí si tendrás que ocultarte de Anya.

Yuko le saco la lengua, pero se recogió la falda hasta la rodilla con ambas manos.

—Bueno, ¿que tal? -dijo,dando saltitos con los pies descalzos.

—¡Estás deslumbrantes! -dijo riendo-.

— Tendría que haberte hecho un vestido a ti también, no es justo.

—La verdad es que no me apetece ir.

Vicder se encogió de hombros. La voz de Yuko replicaba tanta lastima que prefirió no quejarse. En si ella no tenía la culpa, era su única amiga humana y la que desde que fue adoptada le demostró un cariño sincero. Decidió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Que le pasó a tu visor? 

—Vuelve hacer cosas raras, así que no se.

— ¿Haz vuelto a bajar otra vez esas estúpidas aplicaciones de famosos? 

— Puede ser… bueno, solo una aplicación de lengua pero lo necesitaba para clases. Ah, antes de que se me olvide… Chris! Te traje algo!.

Christophe se acerco a Yuko mientras está se sacaba del corpiño una cinta brillante que le había sobrado a la costurera.

—Gracias -contestó este al tiempo que Yuko ataba la cinta alrededor de la delgada articulación de la muñeca- es preciosa!.

Vicder dejó el portavisor en la mesa del trabajo, a la par del androide caniche del príncipe.

— Mañana le echaré un vistazo. Vamos hacer una búsqueda para la reina madre.

—Ah ¿si?, ¿a donde van?.

— Al almacén de chatarra.

— Va a ser muy divertido -dijo Chris escaneando una y otra vez con su sensor la pulsera improvisada.

—¿De verdad? -dijo Yuko- ¿Puedo ir?

Vicder se hecho a reír

— Está bromeando, Chris está probando su sarcasmo.

— Da igual, cualquier cosa es mejor que volver a ese departamento donde es imposible respirar.

Yuko se abanicó y se apoyó distraídamente contra unas estanterías metálicas.

Vicder se adelantó y tiro hacia ella a Yuko.

—Cuidado, mancharás el vestido.

La joven se miró la falda y luego las estanterías llenas de mugre. Se encogió de hombros y abrazó a Vicder.

— Por favor, déjame ir. Se nota que será emocionante.

— Puff, más bien será sucio y apestoso -bufo Chris cruzado de brazos-.

— ¿Como lo sabes? -dijo Vicder- no tienes receptores olfativos.

— Pero si mucha imaginación.

Sonriéndose, Vicder le removió el cabello a su hermanastra y la encaminó a la puerta.

— Muy bien, ve a cambiarte, pero date prisa. Tengo que contarte algo.

Yuko chillo dando unos saltitos llena de alegría, tirandose a los brazos de Vicder besando su mejilla y salió corriendo a las escaleras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ･ﾟ･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✵ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✵ :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ 
> 
> Hola gente, aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo.
> 
> Espero que les guste, se los dejo con mucho cariño. No olviden comentar que les parece y dejar su voto en la estrellita. Nos vemos pronto 💞
> 
> Linda noche.


	5. VICDER: CAPITULO CUATRO

Capítulo 4

Yuko golpeó a Vicder en el hombro.

—¿Como has tardado tanto en contármelo? Claro, al fin y al cabo, ¿que? ¿Cuánto hace que estas en casa? ¡¿Cuatro horas?!

— Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento -dijo Vicder, frotándose el hombro-. No encontraba el momento y no queria que Anya lo supiera. No quiero que se aproveche.

— ¿A quien le importa lo que piensa mamá? La que quiere aprovecharse de ella soy yo. Por todas las estrellas del firmamento, el príncipe. En tu tienda. ¿Comó es posible que yo no estuviera allí?

— Porque estabas ocupada probándote sedas y brocados.

— ¡Puf!! -Yuko aparto un faro de su camino dando una patada-. Tendrías que haberme enviado una com. Me habría plantado allí en dos segundos, aunque hubiera tenido que dejar el vestido de fiesta a la mitad. ¡Aaaah! te odio. No sabes como. ¿¡Vas a volver a verlo!? Es decir, tienes que volver a verlo, ¿no? Puede que dejara de odiarte si me prometes que me llevarás la próxima vez que vayas, ¿está bien?

— ¡He encontrado uno! -dijo Chris, a diez metros por delante

  
Dirigía el reflector hacia lo que quedaba de un levitador oxidado, relegando en las sombras las montañas de chatarra que se encontraban atrás.

— Bueno, ¿y cómo es? -pregunto Yuko, apresurándose al ver que Vicder apretaba El Paso para llegar junto a aquel vehículo incapaz de volver alzar el vuelo, como si al estar a la par de su hermanastra fuera equiparable a estar cerca de su alteza imperial en persona.

— Yo que sé -contestó Vicder, mientras abría el capo del vehículo y lo apoyaba en la varilla de sujeción-. Oh Perfecto!, no se lo han llevado.

Christophe se apartó rápidamente.

—Fue muy educado al no comentar La gigantesca Mancha de grasa que llevaba en la frente.

Yuko ahogo un grito tapándose con las manos.

— ¡Dime que no es cierto!

— ¿Qué pasa?, soy mecánica y me ensucio. Si quisiera verme impecable tuvo que haberme enviado una com antes. Chris, me haría bien un poco de luz por este lado.

Chris inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante e iluminó el compartimiento del motor.

  
Yuko chasco la lengua al otro lado de Vicder.

— Igual pensó que se trataba de una lunar.

— Gracias, eso me deja mucho más calmada.

Vicder saco unos alicates del bolso, el cielo estaba despejado y aunque las luces de la ciudad impedía ver las estrellas, la imponente luna creciente acechaba el horizonte como un ojo adormilado traspasando una bruma somnolienta.

— ¿Es tan guapo en persona cómo se ve en las telerredes?

— Sí -contestó Chris- te diría que incluso más guapo, muy alto y con unos duraznos.

Vicder se sobresalto y Yuko se sonrojó al escuchar la descripción de Christophe y cómo movía las manos.

— Eres increíble -reía Yuko con ganas apoyándose en el parachoques delantero- además, a ti todo el mundo te parece guapo. Quiero escuchar la opinión de Vicder.

Está dejo de trastar en el motor del auto con los alicates cuando el recuerdo de la sonrisa relajada del heredero acudió a su memoria.

Aunque hacia tiempo que el principe Yuuri era uno de los temas preferidos de Yuko -seguramente su hermanastra era miembro de todos los club de fans posibles en la red- Vicder jamás hubiera imaginado que compartiría con ella la admiración que le profesaba. De hecho siempre pensó que aquella pasión de Yuko por las personas famosas era un poco ridícula, más propio de una preadolescente, El principe Yuuri esto, el principe Yuuri lo otro… una fantasía imposible.

Sin embargo ahora…

La expresión de Vicder debió de traicionarla, más por el leve sonrojo interno que aún mantenía por culpa de Christophe, ya que Yuko se puso a chillar de pronto y se adelantó hacia ella para estrellarla de la cintura sin dejar de dar saltitos.

— ¡Lo sabía!, ¡Sabía que a ti también te gustaba!, ¡no puedo creer que lo hayas conocido en persona!. No es justo, ¿ya te he dicho lo mucho que te odio?

— Si, si, ya lo sé -dijo Vicder, despegándose de su hermanastra- Ahora, si no te importa, ve a desmayarte a otra parte. Estoy tratando de trabajar por aquí.

Yuko le hizo una mueca burlona y se alejó dando saltitos y vueltas entre la montaña de chatarra.

— ¿Que más? Cuéntamelo todo. ¿Que te dijo?, ¿Que hizo?.

— Nada -contestó Vicder- solo me pidió que arreglara su Androide.- Apartó las telarañas de lo que en su tiempo fue el generador solar del levitador, reducido ahora en una carcaza de plástico, y levantó

  
Una nube de polvo que le cayó directamente en la cara. Vicder volteó el rostro tosiendo- ¿Trinquete?

Chris despegó el trinquete de su torso y se lo dio.

—¿Que tipo de Androide era? -Pregunto Yuko-.

Con un gruñido, Vicder arrancó el generador del compartimiento haciendo palanca y lo dejó en el suelo, al lado del levitador.

—Uno viejo.

—Una mascota -específico Chris- y dijo que volvería a pasarse por el Mercado la semana que viene para recogerlo.

Yuko apartó de una patada una lata de aceite oxidada antes de inclinarse sobre el motor.

—En las noticias dijeron que cerrarán el mercado toda la semana por lo del brote.

—Vaya, no lo sabía. -Vicder se limpió las manos en los pantalones examinando con atención el compartimiento inferior del motor- Supongo que entonces tendremos que llevárselo al palacio.

—¡Sí! -Yuko se puso a bailar- iremos juntas y me presentaras y…

—¡Ajá! -Vicder sonrió de oreja a oreja- La magnetocorrea.

Yuko se cruzó de brazos frunció el ceño mirando fijamente a su hermanastra.

— ¡No me estás poniendo atención!

Vicder sonrió tratando de poner su cara lo más inocente que podía, creando una sonrisa en forma de corazón.

— Claro que si, pero primero tengo que arreglar al androide antes del baile.

No quería desilusionar a Yuko explicándole, que, con toda seguridad, el príncipe Yuuri no estaría recibiendo personalmente las entregas en el palacio.

Yuko agitó las manos en el aire.

—¡cuando sea!, me tienes que llevar.

—Yo quiero ir al baile -protestó Chris alzando la vista hacia el cielo- es injusto que no podamos ir por esos estúpidos prejuicios contra los androides.

—Pues demanda al Gobierno. Estoy segura que Yuko estará encantada de presentar tu caso directamente hacia el príncipe. -Vicder tomo de los hombros de Chris poniéndolo recto obligándolo a enfocar la luz hacia el compartimiento del motor- Ahora estate quieto, este lado ya está suelto, ahora me hace falta el otro.

Yuko se subió a lo alto del maletero y recogió las piernas.

— ¿Saben? Por ahí dicen que en el día del baile eligira una esposa.

—¡Una novia! -exclamó Chris- ¡me ofrezco como Voluntario!

Vicder se agacho por su lado del parachoques trasero del levitador y sacó una pequeña linterna del cinturón de herramientas.

— ¿Me vuelves a pasar esa llave inglesa?

— ¿Has oído? Una novia Vicder. Vamos, una princesa.

— Vamos, que no va a ocurrir. ¿Que tiene? ¿Veintidós años?

Sujeto la linterna entre los dientes y cogió la llave que le tendía Christophe. Los tornillos de atrás no estaban oxidados gracias a la protección que les brindaba el maletero, y solo necesitó darles unos pequeños y rápidos giros para desenroscarlos.

— Casi Veintitrés -contesto Yuko-. Y es verdad, lo dicen todos los enlaces de cotilleo. -Vicder gruño-. Yo me casaría con el príncipe Yuuri con los ojos cerrados.

—Yo también -lo secundó Chris.

Vicder escupió la linterna y se arrastró para alcanzar la esquina que le faltaba.

— Tú y todas las chicas de la Comunidad.

— Como si tú no quisieras también -replico Yuko-.

Vicder no respondió, tratando de ignorar lo que le decía su hermanastra, concentrándose en aflojar el último tornillo que sujetaba la magnetocorrea, hasta que este por fin se soltó y produjo un sonido metálico al caer al suelo.

—Ya está. -Salió de debajo del coche y guardó la llave inglesa y la linterna en el compartimento de la pantorrilla antes de levantarse-. Ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no vamos a echar un vistazo por ahí a ver si encontramos algún otro levitador que valga la pena desmontar?

Sacó la magneticorrea de debajo del levitador y la dobló por las bisagras hasta conseguir una vara metálica menos incómoda de llevar.

— He visto algo por allí. -El haz de luz de Chris produjo un silbido al dirigirlo hacia las montañas de chatarra-. Aunque no estoy seguro de qué modelo se trate.

—Genial. Tú guías.

Vicder le dio una palmada en el hombro y este se empezó a mover lentamente, mientras iba murmurando algo acerca de tener que revolver entre la basura de los vertederos mientras la bruja suprema de Anya estaba en la mar de a gusto.

—Además -insistió Yuko, que se bajó de un salto del maletero-, el rumor de que elegirá esposa en el baile es mucho mejor que los otros rumores que corren por ahí.

—Déjame adivinar: ¿Qué el príncipe Yuuri es en realidad un marciano? No, espera, espera, que tiene un hijo ilegítimo con una escolta, ¿a que sí?

—¿Los escoltandroides pueden tener hijos?

—No.

Yuko la miró enfurruñada mientras se apartaba un mechón de la frente de un bufido.

—Pues es mucho peor, dicen que se ha hablado de que se va a casar con… -bajo la voz hasta que apenas fuera un susurro- la reina Minako.

—La reina… -Vicder se tapó la boca con una mano enseguida y se quedo helada, mirando a su alrededor por si pudiera haber alguien acechando entre las pilas de chatarra, escuchándolas. Retiró la mano, pero también habló en susurros. 

—De verdad, Yuko, esos sitios sensacionalistas que visitas van a acabar pudriéndote el cerebro.

—Yo tampoco quiero creerlo, pero es lo que se dice. Por eso la arpía de la embajadora de la reina lleva tanto tiempo de visita en el palacio, para sellar la alianza. Es todo política.

—Pues yo dudo que sea cierto. El príncipe Yuuri ni su majestad permitirían que sucediera algo así -opinó Vicder-.

—Eso no lo sabes.

Sí, sí lo sabía. Tal vez no fuera una experta en política intergaláctica, pero sabía que el príncipe Yuuri cometería una gran equivocación casándose con la Reina Minako.

La sempiterna luna atrajo su mirada y un repentino estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo y le puso la carne de gallina. Tenía una relación extraña y obsesiva con aquel astro que rozaba la paranoia, era como si creyera que la gente que vivía allí arriba pudiera verla y que, si se quedaba mirándola demasiado rato, acabaría por llamar su atención. Bobadas supersticiosas, aunque todo lo relacionado con los habitantes de Luna estaban envuelto en un manto de misterio y superstición.

Los lunares conformaban una sociedad que hacia siglos había evolucionado a partir de una colonia de origen terrestre, aunque habían dejado de ser humanos tiempo atrás. Se decía que los lunares tenían la capacidad de manipular la mente de las personas y de obligarlas a ver, sentir y hacer cosas que no deberían o no querían ni ver, ni sentir, ni hacer. Aquel poder antinatural los había convertido en un pueblo codicioso y violento, y la reina Minako era la peor de todos.

Se decía que había matado a su hermana mayor, la reina Channary, para hacerse con el trono. Se decía que también había hecho asesinar a su propio marido para poder contraer nupsias con un partido más provechoso. Se decía que había obligado a su hijastro a desfigurarse el rostro, porque a la tierna edad de trece años, la envidiosa reina temía que la eclipsara la incipiente belleza del joven.

Se decía que había asesinado a su propia sobrina, la única amenaza que quedaba en su camino hacia el trono. La princesa Svetlana solo tenia tres años de edad cuando se declaró un incendio en su habitación, en el que murieron ella y su niñera.

Algunos teóricos de la conspiración creían que la princesa había sobrevivido y que seguía viva en algún lugar, a la espera del momento propicio para reclamar la corona y acabar con el gobierno del terror que había implantado Minako, pero Vicder sabia que era la desesperación la que avivaba los rumores. Al fin y al cabo, habían encontrado restos de tejido perteneciente a la niña entre las cenizas.

—Aquí.

Christophe levantó la mano y golpeó un bloque de metal que sobresalía de una gigantesca montaña de basura. El sonido sobresalto a Vicder, quien alejó aquellos pensamientos de su mente. El príncipe Yuuri jamás se casaría con aquella víbora. Nunca se casaría con una lunar.

Vicder retiró varias latas de aerosol oxidadas y un somier viejo antes de distinguir con claridad el morro del levitador.

—Buen ojo.

Entre los tres apartaron una buena cantidad de chatarra de en medio, hasta que la parte delantera del vehículo quedó a la vista.

—Nunca había visto este modelo -dijo Vicder, pasando una mano sobre la insignia cromada y picada-.

—Mira que es feo -dijo Yuko, con tono desdeñoso- Que color más espantoso.

—Debe de ser muy antiguo -Vicder encontró el seguro y retrocedió unos centímetros al abrirlo y toparse con el galimatías de metal y plástico que le esperaba en el interior, sorprendida e incrédula-. Muy, muy antiguo. -Le echó un vistazo a la parte delantera del motor, pero el tren de aterrizaje ocultaba completamente la magnetocorrea-. Vaya, dirige la luz hacia aquí, por favor.

Vicder se sentó en el suelo y se apretó la coleta antes de meterse como pudo debajo del levitador, apartando a empujones el revoltijo de piezas viejas que habían ido oxidándose entre la maleza que crecía bajo el vehículo.

—Válganme las estrellas -murmuró, cuando consiguió echarles un vistazo a las entrañas. La luz de Chris se filtraba desde lo alto a través de los cables, tubos, colectores de escape, tuercas y tornillos-. ¡Esto es una reliquia!.

—Está en un vertedero -dijo Yuko.

—Lo digo en serio. Nunca había visto nada igual.

Vicder pasó una mano a lo largo de un tubo de goma. La luz iba y venia de un lado a otro mientras su sensor escaneaba el motor desde lo alto.

—¿Alguna pieza útil? -preguntó Chris-.

—Buena Pregunta -la visión de Vicer se tiño de azul al conectarse a la red-. ¿Te importaría contarme el número de bastidor del parabrisas?

Lo buscó en la red después de que Yuko se lo leyera en voz alta y se descargó los planos del levitador en cuestión de minutos. Ayudándose de estos, creó una imagen superpuesta al motor que tenía encima.

—Parece que está prácticamente intacto -murmuró, pasando las yemas de los dedos a lo largo de un entramado de cables. Ladeó la cabeza para seguir con la mirada el camino que describían a través de manguitos, poleas y ejes, tratando de comprender cómo encajaban unos con otros. Cómo funcionaba-. Esto es fascinante-

— Meeee abuuuurroooooo -se quejo Yuko-

Vicder lanzo un suspiro y buscó la magnetocorrea en los planos, sin embargo, un mensaje de error en color verde parpadeó en su visión. Primero probó con “magnética” y luego solo con “correa”, hasta que al final obtuvo un resultado. En el plano se ilumino una banda de goma que envolvía una serie de engranajes, protegida por una cubierta metálica, algo llamado “correa de distribución”. Con el ceño fruncido, Vicder alargó la mano y buscó a tientas los tornillos y las arandelas que unían la cubierta al cuerpo del motor.

Pensó en el tiempo que hacía que no se utilizaban las correas de transmisión, más o menos desde que el motor de combustión interna había quedado obsoleto.

Conteniendo la respiración, estiro el cuello. Oculto entre las sombras que habitaban los bajos del vehículo, distinguió algo redondo a un lado, conectado con los ejes que tenía encima de la cabeza. Una rueda.

—No es un levitador. Es un coche. Un coche de gasolina.

—¿En serio? -dijo Yuko- pensaba que los coches de verdad eran… no sé, ¿elegantes?

Vicder bufó, indignada.

—Tiene personalidad -contestó, palpando la banda de rodadura de la rueda.

—Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que no podemos aprovechar las piezas? -pregunto Chris un segundo después-.

Ignorándolo por completo, Vicder repasó con atención los planos que tenía delante. Cárter, inyectores, tubos de escape.

—Es de la Segunda Era.

—¿Fascinante? Pues no mucho -se quejaba Yuko cruzada de brazos.

De pronto, la joven lanzó un chillido y se tiró hacia atrás para apartarse del coche.

Vicder fue a incorporarse y se golpeó la cabeza contra la suspensión delantera.

—Yuko, ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Acaba de salir una rata por la ventana! Una rata gorda y peluda, ¡Pero que asco!

Vicder volteo los ojos y volvió a meter la cabeza bajo el vehículo, frotándose la frente. Ya llevaba dos golpes en la cabeza en un solo día. A ese paso, pronto necesitaría un panel de control nuevo.

—Habrá hecho nido en la tapicería. Seguramente la hemos asustado

—¡¿Que nosotros la hemos asustado?! -Protesto Yuko con voz temblorosa- ¿Podemos irnos ya, por favor? No quiero estar más aquí.

Vicder suspiró.

—Vale. -guardo la imagen de los planos, salió arrastrándose de debajo del vehículo y aceptó los prensores que Chris le tendía para poder levantarse-. Creía que los coches de gasolina que habían sobrevivido estaban en los museos.

Comentó, quitándose las telarañas del cabello.

—No sé si yo lo llamaría superviviente -dijo Chris mientras su sensor se apagaba con cierto parpadeo-. A mi me parece más una calabaza podrida.

Vicder cerró el capó de golpe y levantó una gran nube de polvo.

—¿Dónde ha quedado esa gran imaginación tuya? Con unos cuantos arreglos y una buena limpieza, podría recuperar su antiguo resplendor.

Acaricio el capó. El coche, de formas redondeadas, era de un color amarillo anaranjado muy pálido, El óxido se arrastraba fuera de las cuencas de los faros rotos y se arqueaba a lo largo de los guardabarros abollados. Le faltaba una de las ventanillas traseras, pero conservaba los asientos, aunque estaban cubiertos de moho, tenían alguna rasgadura y era muy probable que también estuvieran infestados de algo más que roedores. El paso de los años parecía haber causado demasiados estragos en el volante y el salpicadero.

— Tal vez podríamos huir en él.

Yuko echó un vistazo a la ventanilla del copiloto.

—¿Huir de qué?

— De Anya. De nueva Pekin. Incluso de la Comunidad. ¡Podríamos ir a Europa!

Vicder rodeó el Vehículo hasta el lado del conductor y limpió la ventanilla con el guante. Tres pedales la saludaron en el suelo. A pesar de que todos los levitadores estaban controlados por ordenador, conocía lo suficiente de Tecnología antigua para saber qué era un embrague. Incluso tenía una vaga noción de cómo funcionaba.

— Amaría poder escapar, pero en este cacharro no lograríamos salir de la ciudad -dijo Yuko-.

Vicder retrocedió un paso y se sacudió el polvo de las manos. Seguramente tenían razón. Tal vez no fuera el coche de sus sueños y puede que tampoco la clave de su salvación, pero un día, no sabía cómo, se iría de Nueva Pekín y encontraría un lugar donde nadie supiera quien era o que era.

—Además, ¿de donde vamos a sacar el dinero para la gasolina Mon Chéri? -insistió Chris-. Ni vendiendo tu pie nuevo tendríamos suficiente combustible para salir de aquí. Eso sin contar las multas por contaminación. Y sin contar con que no pienso meterme en esa cosa sin haberlo fumigado antes. Seguro que las ratas llevan décadas haciendo sus cositas debajo de esos asientos.

Yuko se encogió de asco y Vicder se echó a reír.

—Está bien, ya lo he captado. No voy a haceros que lo empujen hasta la casa.

—Uf, menos mal, empezaba a Preocuparme -dijo Yuko con sorna, mientras se retiraba hacia atrás el pelo que le caía sobre el hombro y sonreía, dejando claro que en ningún momento se había planteado seriamente la posibilidad de tener que empujar.

Algo llamo la atención de Vicder, un puntito negro bajo la clavícula de Yuko, justo por encima del cuello de la camiseta.

—No te muevas -dijo, alargando la mano-.

Yuko hizo justo lo contrario: presa del pánico, empezó a darse palmotadas en el pecho.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?, ¿Un Bicho?, ¿Una araña?

— ¡He dicho que te estés quieta!

Vicder tomo por la muñeca a Yuko, frotó el puntito con su mano y se quedó helada.

Le soltó el brazo y retrocedió, tambaleante.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

Yuko tiró de la camiseta intentando descubrir qué ocurría y, en ese momento, descubrió otro puntito en la palma de la mano.

Miró a Vicder, Empalideciendo de pronto.

—¿Un… Sarpullido? -dijo- ¿Por culpa del coche?

Vicder tragó saliva y se acercó a ella con pasos vacilantes, conteniendo la respiración. Volvió a alargar la mano hacia la clavícula de Yuko y tiró de la tela hacia abajo para ver mejor el puntito a la luz de la luna. Una mancha roja, ribeteada de morado.

Le temblaron los dedos. Soltó la camiseta y sus miradas se encontraron.

Yuko empezó a gritar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——————*————-*————*——  
Buenos días mi gente querida, les traigo un nuevo capítulo con una preciosa imagen donde vemos un poco el ojo bionico de Vicder ❤️🤩 (trate de que se notara pero no soy buena jaja, espero que les guste)  
Les mando un abrazo muy grande y muchas gracias por las palabras de apoyo que he recibido por parte de ustedes. De verdad de corazón se los agradezco ❤️
> 
> Espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo y nos vemos pronto!!


	6. VICDER: CAPÍTULO CINCO

Capítulo 5 

Los chillidos de Yuko inundaron el vertedero y se filtraron entre las grietas de la maquinaria desvencijada y los ordenadores anticuados. La interfaz auditiva de Vicder no consiguió protegerla del eco estridente, ni siquiera cuando la voz de Yuko se quebró y se abandonó al histerismo.

Vicder seguía temblando, incapaz de moverse. Deseaba consolar a Yuko pero nunca fue buena en saber que hacer cuando la gente lloraba, deseaba salir corriendo. Se sentía culpable, se sentía impotente. ¿Cómo era posible?.

Yuko era una chica Joven, alegre, hermosa y sana. No podía estar enferma, de todas las personas ella no, era su única amiga, su única hermana, la única que la trataba como una humana y no como un monstruo.

La pobre niña lloraba, frotándose la piel, intentando borrar las manchas.

La conexión de red de Vicder se activó automáticamente, como solía ocurrir cuando se quedaba bloqueada. Buscando, enlazando, proporcionándole información que no deseaba recibir.

** _ Letumosis _ ** _: La fiebre azul, Pandémica en todo el mundo. Cientos de miles de muertos._

** _ Causa _ ** _: Desconocida._

** _ Cura _ ** _: Desconocida._

— Yuko…

Dio un paso al frente, vacilante, pero esta retrocedió, pasándose las manos por la nariz y las mejillas húmedas.

—¡No! no… por favor, no te acerques a mi. Te infectarás. Los infectare a todos.

Vicder apartó la mano, Oyó a Chris a su lado poniendo su mano en el hombro.

Yuko cayó de rodillas y se dobló sobre si misma, Vicder trato de nuevo en acercarse a su lado, la pobre temblaba, asustada.

— Mis niñas… tenemos -se trabo Chris, incomodo ante la escena- tenemos que llamar a un levitador de emergencias para…

_“Para que venga y te lleven”_ pensó Vicder.

Yuko no contestó. Su cuerpo se sacudía con fuerza. Vicder incluso alcanzaba a oír el castañeteo de sus dientes seguido de un gemido; trato de tomar su mano pero esta la quito antes que la pudiera alcanzar.

— Por favor, no -hipo- te puedes contagiar.

Se estremeció. Frotándose los brazos en busca de manchas. No vio ninguna pero miro el guante derecho con recelo, resistiéndose a comprobar lo que había debajo.

Miro a su alrededor, era imposible. La peste estaba aquí, en el aire, en la basura. ¿Cuánto tardaban en aparecer los primeros síntomas de la enfermedad?. O…

Pensó en Sara, en el mercado. La muchedumbre aterrorizada alejándose de la panadería lo más deprisa posible. El aullido ensordecedor de las sirenas.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

¿Y si ella tendría la culpa? ¿Habría llevado a casa el brote de peste que se había declarado en el mercado? ¿Su pequeña hermanastra estaría muriendo por su culpa?.

Volvió a mirarse los brazos, intentando aplastar los bichos invisibles que le recorrían la piel, mientras los sollozos de Yuko le inundaban la cabeza, la ahogaban.

Una alerta roja se iluminó en el visor retinal para informarle de que se estaban detectando niveles altos de adrenalina. La desactivó con un parpadeo. A continuación, enlazó con su conexión com mientras se le retorcían las tripas y envió un escueto mensaje antes de que le diera tiempo de pensárselo dos veces, su corazón lo sentía en la garganta.

_EMERGENCIA, DEPÓSITO DE CHATARRA DE TAIHANG. LETUMOSIS._

Apretó las mandíbulas, con los ojos dolorosamente secos. El palpitante dolor de cabeza que la torturaba, le recordó que por más que quisiera acompañar sus sollozos con los de su hermana, no se le era permitido.

—¿Por qué? -gimoteó Yuko, con voz temblorosa-. ¿Qué he hecho?

— Tú no has hecho nada -contestó Vicder-. No es culpa tuya. “_Aunque tal vez sea mía_“

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? -pregunto Chris, con un hilo de voz. Era la primera vez que se le escuchaba así-.

— No lo sé -contesto Vicder-. Hay un levitador que viene en camino.

Yuko se limpió la nariz con la manga, tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

—Tie…Tienen que irse. Los infectare.

Medio mareada, Vicder comprendió que había estado intentando contener la respiración. Soltó el aire y volvió a inhalar despacio.

— Puede que ya lo tenga. Tal vez lo has cogido por mi culpa. El brote del mercado… Yo… Yo creía que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, pero… Yuko, lo siento mucho.

Yuko cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a enterrar el rostro en el pecho. Su melena era una maraña de enredos colgando sobre los hombros que creaba un descarnado contraste sobre su pálida piel. Un hipido, otro sollozo.

—No quiero ir.

— Lo sé, yo no quiero que te lleven. Me iré contigo.

No se le ocurría qué otra cosa podía decirle. ¿Qué no tuviera miedo?, ¿Qué todo saldría bien?. No podía mentirle y, en cualquier caso, tampoco le hubiera creído.

— Ojalá hubiera algo… -se interrumpió. Oyó las sirenas mucho antes que Yuko-. Lo siento mucho.

Yuko volvió a limpiarse la nariz con la manga y continuó llorando hasta que el aullido de las sirenas alcanzó sus oídos, momento en que levantó la cabeza con brusquedad. Se quedo mirando a lo lejos, hacia la entrada del vertedero, más allá de las montañas de chatarra. Los ojos abiertos de par en par. Los labios temblorosos. El rostro congestionado.

A Vicder se le encogió el corazón. No pudo evitarlo. Si tenía que contagiarse, ya lo había hecho.

Tomo a Yuko de los brazos y la estrecho entre los suyos. El cinturón de las herramientas se le clavaba en la cadera, pero olvido el dolor. Yuko se aferraba a su camiseta con sollozos renovados.

— Te quiero Yuko, ¡Dios!, cuanto te adoro y cuanto lo siento, daría mi vida por la tuya para que no estuvieras pasando por esto.

— Sabes -hipo tratando de controlar sus sollozos y poder hablar- desde que papá te trajo a casa con nosotras nunca más me volví a sentir sola. Yo… yo también te quiero Vic, eres la mejor hermana y persona que haya podido conocer.

Chris se agacho con ellas y las abrazo a ambas, manteniéndose en silencio.

— ¿Qué les dirás a mamá y a Mari? -pregunto Yuko con voz ronca-.

Vicder se mordió los labios.

— No lo sé. -lo pensó unos instantes-. La verdad, supongo.

Notó el sabor de la bilis en la boca. Tal vez aquello fuera una señal, Quizá el estómago revuelto fuera un síntoma.

Se escucharon las sirenas más cerca, el primero que se levanto fue Christophe iluminando el escenario para ver por donde aparecerían.

Yuko aparto a Vicder rompiendo el abrazo y retrocedió velozmente, arrastrándose por la tierra.

—No te acerques, puede que todavía no estés enferma, pero aun así te llevarán con ellos. Tienes que irte.

Vicder Vaciló. Oyó el crujido de las orugas de tracción sobre los restos de aluminio y plástico desperdigados por todas partes. No quería dejar a Yuko.

Descansó el peso en los talones y se puso en pie. Unos haces de luz amarilla se aproximaban entre las sombras.

— Ya se acercan -aviso Chris acercándose tomando la mano de Vicder-.

Este iba a dar un paso pero Yuko lo tomo del pie.

— Chris, por favor, cuida de Vicder. Hazlo por mi, por favor.

Chris se agacho hacia ella besándole la cabeza

— Te prometo douceur que no permitiré que le hagan daño. -respondió Chris, guiñándole un ojo-.

Yuko trato de sonreír, afirmando con la cabeza y lo soltó.

— Yuko… -Vicder se iba acercar de nuevo pero su hermana la detuvo-

—¡Vete!, ¡Rápido antes que los agarren!

Vicder retrocedió un paso. Otra más. Hasta que Chris lo tomo de la mano y sin ser demasiados conscientes de ello, se detuvieron para recoger la magnetocorrea que había plegado y se dirigieron hacia la salida, con la pierna humana tan insensible como la biónica, perseguida por los sollozos de Yuko.

Al doblar un recodo se toparon con tres androides blancos. Tenían sensores amarillos y cruces rojas pintadas en la cabeza, dos de ellos llevaban en vilo una camilla de ruedas.

—¿Es usted la enferma de letumosis? -preguntó uno de ellos con voz neutra, enseñándole un escáner de identidad.

Vicder escondió la muñeca.

— No, es mi hermana, Linh Yuko. Está… está en esa dirección, a la izquierda.

Los med-droides de la camilla los sortearon y siguieron las indicaciones.

— ¿Ha estado en contacto directo con la enferma en las últimas doce horas? -preguntó el primer androide-.

Vicder abrió la boca, Vacilante. La culpabilidad y el miedo le atenazaban el estómago.

Podía mentir. No había señal de que ella también la tuviera, pero si se la llevaban a las cuarentenas, tarde o temprano acabaría contrayendo la enfermedad.

Aunque si volvía a casa, podía infectar a todo el mundo. A Anya, a Mari. A esos niños que no paraban de reír correteando por los pasillos.

Apenas alcanzó a oír su propia voz.

—Sí.

—¿Muestra algún síntoma?

—No… No. No lo sé. Estoy un poco mareada pero no… -se interrumpió-.

El med-droide se acercó a ella. Las orugas chirriaron sobre el suelo mugriento. Vicder retrocedió tambaleante, alejándose del androide mientras que Christophe se trata de poner en el medio. El androide los miro por un segundo y se limitó a avanzar como si no pasara nada. El robot alzó el escáner de identidad que llevaba en la mano de dedos articulados y, de pronto, apareció un tercer brazo del interior del torso, aunque este, en vez de prensores, tenía adaptada una jeringuilla.

Vicder se estremeció, pero no se resistió cuando el androide le tomó la muñeca derecha y le clavó la aguja. Aguanto sin rechistar, mirando cómo el líquido oscuro, casi negro bajo la luz amarillenta del androide, llenaba el tubo. No le daban miedo las agujas, pero la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas. El androide la retiró instantes antes de que Vicder se desplomara sobre un cajón. Chris la ayudo a ponerse de pie de nuevo, sosteniéndola contra él.

— ¿Qué haces? -le preguntó en un susurro-.

—Iniciar un análisis sanguíneo en busca de los patógenos de la letumosis.

Vicder oyó el encendido de un motor en el interior del androide. Unos débiles pitidos anunciaban las diferentes fases del proceso. La intensidad de la luz del androide fue amortiguándose al desviar el flujo eléctrico.

Vicder contuvo la respiración hasta que el panel de control tomó las riendas y obligó a los pulmones a contraerse.

— Identificación. -dijo el androide, alargando el escapee hacia ella-.

Una luz roja le recorrió la muñeca y el escáner lanzó un pitido. El robot volvió a guardarlo en el torso hueco.

Vicder se pregunto cuánto tiempo tardaría en finalizar el análisis y concluir que era portadora de la enfermedad, en confirmar que ella tenía la culpa, de todo.

Oyó el sonido de unas orugas de tracción avanzando por el camino. Vicder se volvió y vio aparecer a los dos androides, con Yuko en la camilla.

La muchacha estaba incorporada con las manos sobre las rodillas. Miraba a su alrededor con ojos hinchados, desesperada, como si buscara una salida. Cómo si estuviera atrapada en una pesadilla.

Sin embargo, no intento escapar. Nadie se resistía cuando se era llevado a la cuarentena.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Vicder abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, intentando implorar su perdón con la mirada.

Los labios de Yuko esbozaron una débil sonrisa. La joven levantó una mano y se despidió agitando ligeramente los dedos.

Vicder le devolvió el saludo, consciente de que tendría que haber sido ella.

Ya había burlado a la muerte una vez. Tendría que ser ella la de la camilla. Tendría que ser ella la enferma. Tendría que ser ella.

Unos segundos más y lo sería.

Intento hablar, intento decirle a Yuko que le haría compañía, que no la dejaría sola, pero en ese momento el androide emitió un pitido.

— Análisis completado. No se han detectado agentes patógenos de la letumosis. Se recomienda al sujeto que se mantenga alejado a quince metros del paciente infectado.

Vicder parpadeo. El pánico y el alivio le encogieron las entrañas.

No estaba enferma. No iba a morir. No acompañaría a Yuko.

—Le enviaremos vía com cuando Linh Yuko entre en las subsiguientes fases de la enfermedad.

Vicder dio una paso en dirección a la camilla pero el androide le bloqueó el paso.

—No puede acercarse a la persona infectada.

Christophe abrazo a Vicder mientras veían que Yuko se tumbaba y se la llevaban, ovillándose como una criatura sobre la camilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Uno realmente triste que me dolió el alma pasar.
> 
> Me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones, ¿Que creen que pase con Yuko? Y con Vicder. ¿Cómo tomará la noticia Anya?
> 
> Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por tan lindos comentarios. Nos vemos pronto! ❤️


	7. VICDER: CAPITULO SEIS

Capítulo 6

Vicder se adentró furtivamente en la cálida noche, arrastrando tras de sí el rumor de sus pasos sobre el cemento, como si ambas piernas fueran de acero. La solitaria noche era un coro de sonidos apagados en su cerebro, el crujido arenoso de las orugas de Chris, el chisporroteo de los postes de luz sobre sus cabezas, el zumbido constante del superconductor magnetico bajo las calles. La llave inglesa que guardaba en la pantorrilla producía un golpeteo metálico a cada paso. Sin embargo, el vídeo que se reproducía en su mente sin interrupción ahogaba todo lo demás.

Le ocurría de vez en cuando su interfaz grababa momentos de gran intensidad emocional y después los reproducía sin descanso. Como un déjà vu o como cuando las últimas palabras de una conversación quedan suspendidas en el aire mucho después de que se haya instalado el silencio. Por lo general, conseguía detener el recuerdo antes de que la volviera loca, pero esa noche ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

La mancha negra en la piel de Yuko. Su alarido. La jeringuilla del med-droide extrayéndole sangre, clavada en el pliegue del brazo. Yuko, diminuta y temblorosa en la camilla. Muriéndose.

Se detuvo y se llevó las manos al estómago, tratando de detener la náuseas. Chris se paró unos pasos por delante de ella y camino hacia ella dirigiéndose su luz hacia el rostro contraído de Vicder.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

El haz barrio su cuerpo de arriba abajo, sintiendo la mano fría de metal de Chris sobre su cuerpo. Agradecía el contacto por un momento.

Vicder no contestó, en lugar de eso se quitó los guantes guardándolos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón. Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Chris, inhalando y exhalando el aire húmedo para calmar las náuseas que la habían embargado.

El brillo de la luna creciente bañaba el último piso de la Torre Félix que se alzaba en la siguiente manzana.

Vicder contó los pisos hasta dar con los que correspondían a la cocina y el dormitorio de Anya.

Aunque tenues, aún quedaban luces encendidas en alguna parte de la vivienda. Anya no era una ave nocturna, pero tal vez había descubierto que Yuko aún no había regresado a la casa. O quizá Mari estaba haciendo algún trabajo para el colegio o intercambiando coms con sus amigos a altas horas de la noche.

Tal vez fuera mejor así, le hubiera incomodado tener que despertarlas.

—¿Que voy a decirles?

— Realmente no lo se mi Petit, pero quiero que te graves en esa cabecita tuya, que no has tenido la culpa de esto -respondió Chris dándole un apretón en la mano-.

Vicder respiro hondo y retomaron el camino. Por mucho que lo intentaba no se le ocurrían palabras adecuadas. Explicaciones, excusas. ¿Como le dices a una mujer que su hija se muere?.

Pasó la muñeca por delante del escaner de identidad y esta vez entró por la puerta principal, subieron por el viejo ascensor que producía un estruendoso traqueteo metálico.

El pasillo estaba casi desierto, salvo por el inquilino del apartamento 1807, quien estaba dormido en su puerta. Vicder tuvo que recogerle el brazo extendido para poder pasar, el olor dulzón del vino de arroz le inundó la nariz.

Vaciló ante la puerta del departamento 1820, con el pulso acelerado. Se mordió el labio y levantó la muñeca en dirección al escáner, la lucecita cambió a verde y la joven abrió la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

El resplandor de la sala de estar se derramaba en el oscuro pasillo. Vicder atisbó la telerred, que todavía seguía transmitiendo imágenes del Mercado de esa misma mañana. Las llamas consumían la panadería una y otra vez. Habían apagado el sonido.

Vicder entró en la habitación, pero se detuvo con brusquedad. Chris chocó con ella a su espalda.

Frente a ella, en medio de la sala habían tres androides con cruces rojas pintadas en sus cabezas esféricas. Med-droides de urgencias.

Detrás de ellos, Anya esperaba envuelta en una bata de seda junto a la repisa, aunque el fuego holográfico se encontraba apagado. Mari aún vestía ropa para salir, se encontraba sentada en el sofá con las piernas recogidas y la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas.

Ambas sujetaban una toalla de mano sobre la nariz y miraban a Vicder con miedo y con asco.

A Vicder se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Retrocedió medio paso hacia el pasillo, preguntándose cuál de ellas estaría enferma, aunque enseguida comprendió que no podía tratarse ninguna de las dos. Los androides se la habrían llevado de inmediato y todo el edificio hubiera quedado clausurado. Se fijo en el pequeño vendaje que Anya llevaba en el pliegue del brazo, acaban de hacerles el análisis.

Chris dio unos pasos y la tomó de la mano como apoyo.

Vicder se quitó el bolso en bandolera y lo dejó en el suelo, pero no soltó la magnetocorrea.

Anya se aclaro la garganta y bajo el trapo hasta el pecho. Parecía un cadaver bajo aquella luz, tan tenue que resaltaba su tez macilante y su constitución huesuda. No iba maquillada, y bajo los ojos, inyectados en sangre, se le habían formado unas bolsas ojerosas. Había estado llorando, aunque en esos momentos sus labios dibujaban una delgada y severa línea.

— Hace una hora recibí una com -dijo una vez el silencio se hubiera impuesto en la habitación-. Me informaban que habían recogido a Yuko en el depósito de chatarra de Taihang y se la habían llevado… -se le quebró la voz. Bajo la vista y, cuando volvió a alzarla, echaba fuego por los ojos-. Pero claro, todo eso ustedes ya lo sabían, ¿verdad?.

Vicder se removió incómoda, intentando no mirar a los med-droides.

Sin esperar a que Vicder respondiera, Anya se dirigió hacia Christophe.

—Ya puedes empezar a deshacerte de las cosas de Yuko. Cualquier cosa que haya llevado puesta esta última semana irá directamente a la basura, pero tú lo llevarás al callejón, no quiero que atasque los vertederos. Supongo que lo demás podrá venderse en el mercado.

Lo había dicho con voz cortante y segura, como si hubiera repasado mentalmente aquella lista una y otra vez desde que había recibido la noticia.

—¿Que estás esperando? -prosiguió- ¡muévete!

Chris iba a replicar pero Vicder le apretó la mano que tenían sostenida, se miraron por un segundo.

—Sí señora -dijo Chris-.

Aunque los androides no estaban programados para desobedecer las órdenes de sus amos, este se movía muy lento hacia el pasillo tratando de no perder de vista a Vicder-.

En el momento en que perdió el contacto de la fría mano de Chris, Vicder se sintió vulnerable, apretó la magnetocorrea con ambas manos, como si fuera un escudo.

—¿Por que estaba mi hija pequeña en el depósito de chatarra? -pregunto Anya retorciendo la toalla-.

Vicder estrecho la magnetocorrea contra ella, alineándola verticalmente con su cuerpo. Fabricada del mismo acero que su mano e igual de deslustrada, era como una extensión de ella misma.

—Me ha acompañado a buscar una magnetocorrea -le costaba respirar, era como si tuviera la lengua hinchada y se le hubiera formado un nudo en la garganta-. Lo siento mucho, no sabía… He visto las manchas y he llamado a un levitador de emergencia. No sabía que hacer.

Las lagrimas asomaron los ojos de Anya, apenas un instante, antes de controlarlas con un par de parpadeos. Su cuerpo se arqueó hacia la repisa.

—No sabía si volverías Vicder, esperaba recibir una com en cualquier momento diciéndome que también se habían llevado a mi pupila -Anya enderezo la espalda, el momento de debilidad había pasado y ahora sus ojos se endurecieron-. Estos med-droides nos han hecho la prueba a Mari y a mi. Por ahora, ninguna de las dos a contraído la peste.

Vicder empezó a sentirse aliviada pero Anya no había terminado.

—Dime, Vicder. Si nosotras no tenemos la enfermedad, ¿Donde se contagió Yuko?

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes? Pero si sabías sobre el brote de peste que hubo en la mañana en el Mercado.

Vicder abrió la boca, todo iba encajando. Las toallas, los med-droides. Creían que ella estaba infectada.

—No lo entiendo Vicder, cómo has podido ser tan egoísta, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti.

Irguió la cabeza con brusquedad, no. No iba a dejar que jugara con ella así.

— A mi también me han hecho los análisis en el vertedero. No estoy enferma. No se donde se ha contagiado -Extendió el brazo para mostrarle el cardenal-. Pueden volver a comprobar si quieren.

Uno de los med-droides dio señales de vida por primera vez y dirigió la luz hacia el brazo, fijando el punto rojo que había dejado la aguja. Sin embargo, no se movieron, y Anya tampoco los motivó a que lo hicieran. La mujer dirigió su atención hacia un pequeño portavisor que había encima de la repisa y empezó a pasar las imágenes de cuando Mari y Yuko eran niñas. Fotos de la antigua casa, de la que tenía jardín, fotos de Anya antes de que perdiera la sonrisa, fotos de las niñas con su padre.

—Lo siento -dijo Vicder-. Yo también la quería mucho.

Los dedos de Anya se crisparon sobre el marco.

—¡No me insultes! -dijo acercándoselo al pecho-. ¿Que sabe tú espécimen sobre el amor? ¿Acaso es posible que sientan algo así sin estar programados?

Sus palabras hirieron a Vicder. La joven decidió mirar a Mari de reojo, quien seguía sentada en el Sofá, con el rostro medio oculto detrás de las rodillas, aunque ya no sujetaba el pañuelo sobre la boca.

Vicder flexiono los dedos sobre la magnetocorrea.

—Claro que se que es el amor, es mi hermana.

Y la tristeza también, ojalá pudiera llorar para demostrárselo.

—Bien. Entonces comprenderás que hago lo que cualquier madre haría para proteger a sus hijos.

Anya devolvió el marco a la repisa boca abajo. En el sofá, Mari desvió la mirada apoyando su mejilla en las rodillas.

El miedo le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Anya?

—Haces seis años que formas parte de este hogar Vicder. Seis años desde que Hisashi te dejó a mi cuidado. Sigo sin saber por qué lo hizo, todavía ignoro que lo hizo viajar hasta Europa en busca de una… mutante a la que cuidar. Nunca me lo explico, tal vez lo hubiera hecho con el tiempo. Pero yo nunca te quise aquí, lo sabes.

Vicder frunció los labios. Los inexpresivos med-droides la miraron de soslayo.

Lo sabia, pero no recordaba que Anya lo hubiera expresado tan Claro anteriormente.

—Hisashi quería que cuidara de ti y he hecho todo lo que he podido. Incluso después de que muriera, incluso después de que se acabara el dinero, incluso después… de perderlo todo -se le quebró la voz y se llevó una mano a la boca-.

Vicder vio el temblor en los hombros, oyó la respiración entrecortada con que intentaba reprimir los sollozos-. Sin embargo, Hisashi hubiera estado de acuerdo. Yuko es lo primero. ¡Nuestras hijas son lo primero!.

A Vicder la sobresaltó el tono de voz, en el que le resultó fácil distinguir la necesidad de justificarse. La determinación.

_“No me dejes con esta cosa”_

Se estremeció_._

_—_Anya…

—Si no fuera por ti, mi esposo seguiría vivo, y Yuko…

—No, no es mi culpa.

Vicder atisbó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Chris seguía deambulando por el pasillo, sin saber que hacer.

Intento encontrar las palabras. Le palpitaban las sienes y unos puntitos blancos parpadeaban en su visión. Una lucecita roja se encendía y se apagaba en la comisura del ojo, recomendándole que se tranquilizara.

— Yo no pedí que me hicieran así. No pedí que me adoptaran, ni tú ni nadie. ¡No es culpa mía!.

—¡Ni mía tampoco! -replicó Anya, arrancando la telerred de su soporte de un tirón.

La pantalla cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos, arrastrando tras de sí un par de premios de su marido. Trocitos de plásticos se esparcieron en la alfombra gastada.

Vicder retrocedió de un salto, pero el arrebato de cólera se apagó con la misma rapidez con la que había estallado. Anya recuperó el ritmo pausado de su respiración. Siempre procuraba no molestar a los vecinos, pasar desapercibida. No causar problemas, no hacer nada que manchara su reputación, incluso en momentos como este.

—Vicder -dijo Anya, frotándose los dedos en el trapo, como si quisiera borrar el hecho de que había perdido por un momento los estribos-. Te irás con estos med-droides, no te atrevas a montar una escena.

Vicder tuvo la sensación de que el suelo cedía bajo sus pies.

—¿Que? ¿Por qué?.

—Por que todos tenemos la obligación de hacer lo que podamos, y conoces muy bien la gran demanda que existe de… los de tu especie. Sobre todo ahora -Hizo una pausa, su rostro iba recobrando el color-. Todavía estamos a tiempo de ayudar a Yuko, necesitan Cyborgs para encontrar una cura a esta enfermedad.

—¿Me estás vendiendo para que hagan experimentos conmigo?

Sus labios apenas fueron capaces de formar las palabras.

— Es para lo único que sirves, ¿que otra cosa puedo hacer?.

Vicder se quedó boquiabierta. Sacudió la cabeza, incrédula al tiempo que los tres sensores amarillos parpadeaban como alarma en su sistema.

—Pero… nadie sobrevive a las pruebas. ¿Cómo puedes…?

—Nadie sobrevive a la Peste. Si quieres tanto a Yuko como dices, harás lo que te digo. Si no fueras tan malditamente egoísta, te hubieras presentado tu sola después de lo sucedido en el mercado, en lugar de venir aquí a destruir a mi familia, Otra vez…

—Pero…

—Llévensela, es suya.

Vicder estaba demasiado estupefacta para moverse cuando el androide que se encontraba a su lado alargó un escáner hacia su muñeca. La máquina emitió un pitido y la joven retrocedió.

—Linh Vicder -recitó el androide con voz metálica-. Todos los habitantes de la Comunidad Oriental le agradecen y admiran su sacrificio voluntario. Sus seres queridos recibirán una compensación como muestra de gratitud por la contribución a las pruebas que se estarán realizando con usted.

Vicder apretó con fuerza la magnetocorrea.

—Me lo imaginaba -replicó mirando fijamente a su madrastra quien se mantenía serena-. No solo lo haces por eso, ¿verdad?. Ni Yuko ni yo te importamos en lo más mínimo. ¡Lo único que quieres es el maldito dinero!

Anya la miro con los ojos desorbitados, cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas y abofeteó a Vicder. La joven se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

— Llévensela -dijo Anya-. No la quiero volver a ver en mi vida.

—No me he presentado como voluntaria, ¡No pueden llevarme en contra de mi voluntad!.

El androide ni se inmutó.

—Su tutora legal nos ha dado la autorización de llevárnosla haciendo uso de la fuerza en el caso que fuera necesario.

Vicder flexionó los dedos y cerró la mano en un puño junto a la oreja.

—No pueden obligarme a ser un conejillo de Indias.

—Si Puedo -contestó Anya-. Mientras sea tu tutora legal.

—Sabe muy bien que esto no le servirá de nada a Yuko, así que no finjas que lo haces por ella.

—Entonces, mi único error ha sido esperar demasiado para deshacerme de ti -la interrumpió Anya-. Créeme Vicder, está decisión me hace lo más feliz de lo que nunca he sido y nunca me arrepentiré.

Las orugas de uno de los med-droides traquetearon sobre la alfombra.

—¿Está preparada para acompañarnos?

Vicder frunció los labios y se apartó la mano de la cara. Fulminó a Anya con los ojos, le dolía en sobremanera todo lo que le había dicho, pero no hallo en su mirada ningún gesto de compasión.

Un odio descarnado se centró en su interior. Las alarmas se encendieron en su visión.

— No, no lo estoy.

Vicder blandió la magnetocorrea y golpeó el cráneo del androide con fuerza, este cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo.

—No pienso ir. Los científicos ya han hecho suficiente conmigo, ¡no permitiré que me pongan un dedo encima de nuevo!.

Un segundo androide avanzó hacia ella.

—Iniciando procedimiento 24B: traslado forzoso de la Cyborg a las instalaciones.

Vicder sonrió burlonamente y encajó el extremo de la magnetocorrea en el sensor del androide. El lente quedó hecho añicos.

Se dio media vuelta para enfrentar al último androide mientras pensaba en cómo iban a escapar del apartamento. Vio a Chris en la entrada mirándola asombrado, junto a él, unos pasos más adelante estaba Mari estupefacta, no la había visto cuando se Levantó. Les guiño un ojo a ambos.

Vicder estaba calculando el tiempo, si sería muy arriesgado llamar a un levitador. Necesitaría un cuchillo para arrancarse el chip de identidad de la muñeca y así no dieran con ella. Se preguntaba si Chris sería lo bastante rápido para seguirla y si ambos lograrían llegar a Europa.

—¡Vic, cuidado! -chilló Chris-.

El med-droide se acercó demasiado rápido, Vicder tropezó al echarse hacia tras lo que afectó el ángulo del golpe. El androide atrapó su muñeca con una tenaza, los electrodos se activaron y la descarga eléctrica recorrió el sistema nervioso de Vicder con un chisporroteo.

El cableado fue incapaz de asumir el voltaje. Vicder abrió la boca para soltar un grito, pero quedó atrapado en su garganta.

—¡Alto! -grito Chris soltando las sábanas que tenía sujetadas- No le hagan daño. ¡Suéltenla!.

Trato de correr pero la mano de Mari tocó el interruptor de su nuca, haciendo que cayera sordamente en el suelo, desactivado.

Vicder dejo caer la magnetocorrea y también se desplomó. Las alarmas rojas se incendiaron en su visión hasta que, siguiendo el protocolo de autoconservación biónica, su cerebro la obligó a apagarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mi gente linda! Les traigo Otro nuevo capítulo!!
> 
> De igual los invito para que pasen por su historia de Au Policiaco MOF, es una historia fantástica y tenemos una versión de Vitya Fem y un suculento T.C Katsuki7u7   
Los dos están de infarto!! 😍😍😍
> 
> y un abrazo muy especial a Sharayanime ❤ que desde un inicio siempre me ha apoyado con la historia :3
> 
> Nos vemos pronto en otro capítulo!


	8. VICDER: CAPITULO SIETE

Capítulo 7

El doctor Yakov Feltsman deslizó el dedo por la pantalla del portavisor, estudiando el historial del paciente. Varón treinta y dos años, tiene un sobrino de su hermana muerta por la peste. Convertido en Cyborg hace tres años tras haber sufrido un accidente laboral que le había impedido trabajar. Seguramente había invertido casi todos sus ahorros en esa operación, venían de Tokyo.

Demasiados factores en contra, aunque el doctor Feltsman no podía comentárselo a nadie.

—¿Usted que cree, doctor? -pregunto la doctora que lo asistía en esos momentos, una señora realmente bella pero imposible de tratar cuyo nombre nunca se acordaba y como mínimo le sacaba diez centímetros de estatura-.

Le gustaba asignarles tareas que la mantuviera sentada todo el día y no lo acribillara con preguntas o regaños como a un niño.

El doctor Feltsman inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire de golpe mientras la pantalla aparecía el gráfico del cuerpo del paciente, una información más relevante que la que estaba consultando. Solo estaba reconstruido en un 6,4%; el pie derecho y algunos cables, un panel de control del tamaño de un pulgar implantado en el muslo.

—Demasiado viejo. -dijo, y arrojó el visor sobre la amplia repisa que había delante de la ventana de observación-. 

Al otro lado del vidrio, el paciente estaba acostado en una mesa de laboratorio. Se veía tranquilo, pero tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el plástico que cubría la camilla. Sus pies estaban desnudos, pero los injertos de piel le cubrían la prótesis.

—¿Demasiado viejo? -repitió la doctora. Se puso de pie y se aproximó a la ventana-. ¿Desde cuando tener treinta y dos es ser demasiado viejo?

—No nos sirve, ya te lo dije.

La doctora frunció los labios hacia un lado.

— Doctor, con todo respeto, pero, este es el sexto sujeto de prueba que rechazamos en el mes. No podemos seguir con esto.

—Tiene un sobrino, no podemos hacerle esto. Es su único familiar con vida.

—Si, un niño que gracias a que este sujeto se ajusta a nuestro perfil de pruebas tendrá que comer hoy en la cena.

— ¿Qué encaja con nuestro perfil? ¡Por favor!, solo tiene un implante Cyborg del 6,4%.

—Es mejor esto, que hacer prueba con humanos. 

—Te informó que este hombre sigue siendo humano -contestó irritado el doctor Feltsman. Miro la sala de cuarentena con cara de pocos amigos mientras gruñía tratando de mantener la calma. Enderezó la espalda y se alizó la bata de laboratorio de un tirón. 

—Placébalo

—¿Qué lo place…? ¡pero si no está enfermo!

—Ya lo sé, pero si no le damos nada, en teoría se preguntara que diablos estábamos haciendo aquí abajo. Así que placébalo y dale el alta para que pueda irse.

La doctora se volvió contrariada y cogió un tubo etiquetado de un estante. 

—Al final, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí abajo? 

El doctor Feltsman levantó un dedo para responder, pero la irritación de la doctora se trasmitía de tal manera en sus ojos que no vio muy inteligente replicarle. 

—Disculpa, ¿Cuál era tu nombre? 

La doctora puso los ojos en blanco 

—Claro, al fin y al cabo solo lo he estado ayudando tres veces por semanas durante los últimos cuatro años. 

Le dio la espalda. La larga trenza negra le azoto la cadera. El doctor Feltsman frunció el ceño, fascinado por aquella trenza que se alzaba y se enroscaba sobre si misma. Una serpiente negra y brillante irguiendo la cabeza, silbándole, preparada para atacar. 

Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la trenza solo era una trenza, negra e inofensiva. 

El doctor Feltsman se quitó la gorra y se frotó la cabeza pasando una mano por su pelo gris. Las alucinaciones eran cada vez peor. 

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del laboratorio. 

—¿Doctor?

Se sobresaltó y volvió a colocarse la gorra.

—¿Sí? -contestó, recuperando su portavisor-.

Minami, otro ayudante que tenía que era más joven que él, se quedó con la mano en el picaporte. Al doctor le agradaba mucho este joven, aunque cuando veía al príncipe Yuuri su comportamiento profesional cambiaba al de una chiquillo enamorado. 

—Hay una voluntaria que está esperando en la 6D -anunció Minami- la trajeron anoche.

—¿una voluntaria? -repitió la doctora frunciendo el ceño-. Hace mucho que no teníamos voluntarios.

Minami sacó un portavisor del bolsillo de su bata.

—Es bastante Joven, alrededor de unos 17 años. Todavía no hemos ejecutado los diagnósticos. No tiene injertos de piel.

—Y ¿dices que se trata de una adolescente? Es ciertamente… -intentó encontrar la palabra más adecuada-. ¿Inusual? ¿Afortunado? 

—Sospechoso -dijo alguien atrás de ellos-.

El doctor Feltsman se dio la vuelta y volvió a toparse con una mirada poco amistosa.

—¿Sospecho? ¿A que te refieres?

La doctora se sentó en el borde de la repisa, rebajando su estatura hasta que los ojos de ambos estuvieron a la misma altura, aunque los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido de alguien que no se deja amedentrar no hacían más que acentuar lo que tenía de intimidadora .

—Que siempre tiene prisa por placebar a los Cyborg varones que llegan, pero enseguida se anima cuando oye hablar de una mujer, especialmente si es joven.

El hombre abrió la boca, la cerró y la volvió a abrir.

—Cuando más jóvenes más sanos -replicó-. Cuando más sanos, menos complicaciones encontramos. Y no es culpa mía que los med-droides solo recluten mujeres.

—Menos complicaciones, cierto. Al final da lo mismo, todas mueren sin completar el experimento.

—Si, bueno, gracias por tu optimismo -señaló al hombre que estaba al otro lado del cristal-. Placebo, por favor. Ve a buscarnos cuando hayas acabado.

El doctor Feltsman salió del laboratorio acompañado por Minami.

—¿Como se llamaba? -pregunto en un susurro-.

—Emm ¿La doctora Lilia Baranovskaya?

—¡Lilia! Siempre se me olvida. Uno de estos días se me olvidará hasta cómo me llamo.

Minami ahogo una risita y el doctor Feltsman se alegró de haber hecho esa pequeña broma. La gente parece ser más amable con un anciano que pierde la memoria cuando esté de vez en cuando se burla de ello. 

Salvo por los dos med-droides detenidos junto a las escaleras a la espera de órdenes, el pasillo estaba desierto. 

El doctor empezó a descargar la información en el portavisor que le había enviado Minami de la paciente para empezar a leerlo.

** _Linh_ ** ** _Vicder_ ** _: mecánica autorizada_   
_ID #0097917395_   
** _Nacimiento_ ** _: 25 de Diciembre de 114 T.E_   
_0 apariciones en los medios._   
** _Residente de Nueva Pekín._ ** _ Comunidad Oriental. Bajo la tutela de Linh Anya._

Minami abrió la puerta de otro laboratorio. El doctor Feltsman entró en la habitación sintiendo un hormigueo en los dedos.

La joven estaba tumbada sobre la mesa a la par de la ventana de observación. La iluminación de la sala de cuarentena esterilizada era tan intensa que tuvo que cerrar los ojos varías veces para irse acostumbrando. Un med-droids terminaba de llenar un tubo con sangre para las pruebas y llevarlo al laboratorio hematológico.

Unas bandas metálicas le inmovilizaban las manos y las muñecas de la joven, la izquierda era de acero deslustrado y las articulaciones estaban ennegrecidas, como si le hiciera falta una buena limpieza. Le habían arremangado los pantalones hasta las rodillas, lo que dejaba a la vista una pierna humana y una protésica.

—¿Ya esta conectada? -pregunto el doctor Feltsman, deslizando su visor en el bolsillo de la bata-.

—Todavía no -comento Minami- pero mírela.

El doctor gruñó intentando controlar su contrariedad.

—Si, es muy impresionante pero la calidad deja mucho que decir, ¿no cree? 

—Por fuera, tal vez, pero tuvo que haber visto el cableado. ¡Es fantástico!, autocontrol y sistemas nerviosos de cuarto nivel. ¡Demasiado avanzado!.

El doctor Feltsman enarcó una ceja y volvió a relajarla con la misma rapidez. 

—¿Se ha mostrado violenta? 

—Ujuju! Si usted la hubiera visto. Parecía una ninja dando pali… -Minami se detuvo al ver cómo el doctor lo iba mirando extraño-. Emm, disculpe. En realidad tuvieron varios problemas para detenerla, inutilizó a dos med-droides con una varilla, o algo parecido. La única forma de agarrarla fue electrocutando su sistema, lleva así desde que llego.

—Pero, ¿Se ha presentado como voluntaria?.

—En realidad la presentó como voluntaria su tutora legal. Sospecha que tuvo contacto con su hija enferma, la cual también se llevaron ayer.

El doctor Feltsman atrajo el micrófono que había en la mesa.

—Despierta, despierta bella durmiente -dio unos golpecitos al vidrio-. 

—Señor, le dieron una descarga de doscientos cincuenta volteos -dijo Minami-. Pero yo diría que volverá en si en cualquier momento.

El doctor Feltsman introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de la bata.

—Bien, no necesitamos que esté consciente. Así que vamos allá, empecemos de una vez antes que despierte. 

—Vaya, que bien -comentó Lilia desde la puerta, los tacones de aguja repiquetearon contra el suelo de baldosas al entrar en el laboratorio-. Me alegro de que haya encontrado alguien de su agrado.

El doctor Feltsman presionó un dedo contra el cristal.

—Joven -dijo sin apartar la mirada del brillo metálico de las extremidades de la joven-. Sana.

Lilia sonrió burlonamente sentándose en la silla al frente de la telerred que mostraba el historial de la Cyborg.

— Si consideras que tener treinta y dos es ser un viejo decrépito, ¿Qué se supone que es usted?.

Yakov apretó los labios tratando de formar una sonrisa.

—Todo un hallazgo en el mercado de antigüedades -El doctor Feltsman acercó los labios al micrófono-. ¿Med? Prepara el detector de ratio, si eres tan amable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente linda, Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de Vicder   
Cómo notaron en el capítulo anterior Anya se desquito con nuestra pobre Vicder y ahora la tenemos con los doctores quienes serán los encargados de hacer los experimentos con nuestra Cyborg 💔
> 
> Ustedes que opinan que le harán?  
Me encantaría leer sus teorías en los comentarios 😃
> 
> Nos vemos pronto!i


	9. VICDER CAPITULO OCHO

Capítulo 8

Su cuerpo ardía, tumbada de espaldas sobre las brasas. Llamas. Humo. Ampollas borbotando por toda su piel. Le faltaba una pierna y un brazo, los cables marchitos colgaban de ella. Intento arrastrarse alargando su única mano para tratar de alejarse del fuego, pero por donde colocaba la mano las brasas la atrapaban.

Había tenido aquella pesadilla otras veces, pero en esta ocasión era distinto. En lugar de estar sola, estaba rodeada de otras víctimas que se retorcían entre las brasas, a todos les faltaba una extremidad. Algunos solo tenían una cabeza, un torso y una boca, que pedían ayuda intensamente. Vicder se apartó de ellos al percatarse de las manchas azules que le cubrían la piel. El cuello, las piernas mutiladas, las muñecas apergaminadas.

Vio a Yuko, Chillando. Acusándola que ella le había hecho aquello. Ella había llevado la peste a su hogar. Todo era culpa suya.

Vicder abrió la boca para implorar su perdón, pero se detuvo cuando se vio la mano. Tenia la piel cubierta de manchas azules. El fuego empezó a consumir la piel enferma y dejó a la vista el metal y los cables que había bajo los músculos.

Volvió a encontrarse con la mirada de Yuko. Su hermana abrió la boca, pero tenía una voz extraña, profunda.

—Prepara el detector de ratio, si eres tan amable.

Las palabras zumbaron como abejas en los oídos de Vicder y su cuerpo se sacudió, pero no podía moverse. El olor a humo persistía en su nariz, aunque el calor de las llamas se mitigaba poco a poco, dejándola con la espalda abrasada y dolorida. Yuko se desvaneció. El lecho de brasas se fundió en el suelo.

Un texto color verde se desplazó por la parte inferior de su campo de visión. Distinguió el rumor familiar de las orugas de un androide en medio de la oscuridad.

_REALIZADA COMPROBACIÓN DE DIAGNÓSTICOS. TODOS LOS SISTEMAS ESTABLES. REINICIANDO EN 3… 2… 1…_   
  


Oyó un ruido sobre su cabeza. Un zumbido eléctrico. Uno de los dedos de Vicder se contrajo, lo más cercano a un estremecimiento que su cuerpo era capaz de producir. La oscuridad empezó a caldearse al tiempo que un tenue resplandor carmesí bañaba sus párpados.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y parpadeo ante el intenso resplandor de los fluorescentes.

— ¡Vaya! Julieta se despierta.  
  


Volvió a cerrar los ojos para lograr acostumbrándose poco a poco a la luz. Intentó llevarse la mano a la cara para tapárselos, pero algo le impedía poder moverse. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, presa del pánico. Abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza, tratando de distinguir quién había hablado.

Su reflejo en el espejo, que ocupaba toda la pared, le devolvió la mirada asustada y más aún al notar su aspecto. Tenía el pelo hecho una calamidad -sin brillo, enredado, sucio- y estaba muy pálida, la piel casi parecía traslúcida, como si la descarga hubiera consumido algo más que energía. A Chris le hubiera dado un ataque al verla de esa forma. 

Chris… recordó verlo caer sin energía al suelo.

Tenia que salir de ahí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Volvió hacer un esfuerzo para poder liberarse hasta que noto que le habían quitado los guantes y las botas, y le habían subido los pantalones hasta las rodillas. El espejo no le devolvía la imagen de una chica, le devolvía la imagen de una máquina.

— ¿Como se siente, señorita? -dijo una voz sin rostro, con un acento que no consiguió ubicar. ¿Europeo? ¿Americano?

Se humedeció los labios resecos y alargó el cuello para ver qué hacía el androide que tenía detrás. El robot estaba manipulando una pequeña máquina que descansaba sobre una repisa, entre una decena de aparatos similares. Equipo médico, instrumental quirúrgico, goteros, agujas. Vicder comprendió que estaba conectada a una de las maquinas mediante unos sensores que llevaba colocados en el pecho y en la frente.  
  


Había una telerred colgada en la pared de la derecha, donde se leía su nombre y número de identidad. Por lo demás, la sala estaba desierta.  
  


—Si no es mucha molestia, le agradecería que se estuviera quieta y cooperara. No le robaremos demasiado tiempo -dijo la voz-.

Vicder frunció el ceño.

—Muy gracioso -contestó al tiempo que tiraba con fuerza de las bandas metálicas-. Yo no he dado mi consentimiento. No me he presentado voluntaria para que me sometan en sus malditas pruebas.

Silencio. Algo emitió un pitido detrás de ella. Echó un vistazo por encima de la cabeza y vio que el androide sacaba unos prensores de una máquina, conectados a cables muy finos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Mantén esa cosa alejada de mí.

—No le dolerá en absoluto, señorita Linh.

—Me da igual. No te acerques a mi cabeza. ¡No soy uno de sus voluntarios suicidas!

La voz chascó la lengua.

—Aquí tengo la firma de una tal señora Linh Anya. Supongo que es su madre.

—¡Esa bruja no es mi madre! 

Sintió un nudo en el estomago.

— Entonces ¿Su tutora legal?

Vicder dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, contra la mesa de examen acolchada. El papel protector de la camilla se arrugó bajo ella.

—Esto no es justo, además no soy señorita Linh, me llamo Vicder.

— Entendido. Le aseguro que no tiene de que preocuparse, señorita Lin… Vicder. Con su presencia esta prestando un gran servicio a los ciudadanos.

Vicder lanzó una mirada asesina al espejo con la que esperaba fulminar a la persona del otro lado.

— Ah ¿sí? ¿Y qué es lo que han hecho ellos por mi? Aparte de discriminarme toda la vida.

—Med, por favor, procede -se limitó a decir la voz, sin contestar a su pregunta-.  
  


Las orugas de tracción se volvieron hacia ella. Vicder intentó alejar el cuello para evitar los fríos prensores, pero el androide le agarró la cabeza con fuerza mecánica y le aplastó la mejilla contra el papel de la camilla. Intento mover las manos y los brazos con desesperación, aunque en vano.  
  


Si se resistía lo suficiente, tal vez volverían a dejarla inconsciente. No estaba segura de si sería mejor o peor, pero al recordar el lecho de brasas incandescentes dejó de forcejear.

El corazón le latía con fuerza cuando el androide abrió el cierre de la parte posterior de su cabeza. Cerro los ojos, tratando de imaginar que se encontraba en cualquier otro lugar y no en aquella habitación fría y estéril. No quería pensar en los prensores metálicos trasteando en su panel de control -en su cerebro-, aunque era imposible no hacerlo oyendo cómo maniobraban para acceder hasta él. 

Una náusea, se trago la bilis.

Oyó el tintineo de las piezas articuladas. No sentía nada, sin embargo, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y se le erizó el vello de los brazos. El visor retinal la informó de que estaba conectada en alguna maquina.  
  


_DETECTOR DE RATIO 2.3. EXPLORANDO… 2%… 7%… 16%…_

La maquina emitía un zumbido sobre la repisa que había detrás de ella. Vicder imaginó una débil corriente eléctrica atravesaba los cables. Sobre todo lo percibía en las zonas donde la piel se unía al metal, una especie de cosquilleo allí donde la sangre encontraba el paso cortado.

_63%…_

Vicder apretó los dientes. No era la primera vez que accedían a su panel de control, a su cabeza. Algo que nunca había olvidado, aunque si había fingido ignorar. Un cirujano, un extraño, le había abierto el cráneo y le había implantado su sistema de cables y conductores hechos a medida mientras ella yacía impotente. Alguien había manipulado su cerebro. Alguien la había manipulado.

_78%…_

Ahogó el grito que pugnaba por salir. No sentía dolor, Nada, pero había alguien en su cabeza. Dentro de ella. Era una invasión. Una violación. Intentó zafarse, pero el androide le apretaba la cabeza contra la camilla.

—¡Dejamé!

El grito rebotó en las frías paredes de la habitación.

_EXPLORACIÓN COMPLETA_

El med-droide desconecto los prensores. Vicder temblaba de pies a cabeza, con el corazón encogido en un puño.

El robot no se molestó en cerrarle el panel de la nuca. 

Vicder lo odió. Odió a Anya. Odió la voz enloquecedora al otro lado del espejo. Odió a aquella gente sin rostro ni nombre que la había convertido en lo que era.

—Gracias por su magnífica cooperación -dijo la voz anónima-. Solo tardaremos un minuto en grabar su configuración cibernética y enseguida proseguiremos con las pruebas. Póngase cómoda y relájese.

Vicder había vuelto la cara hacia el otro lado y no le prestaba atención. Aquella era una de esas raras ocasiones en que se alegraba de no tener conductos lagrimales, si no estaba segura que se habría puesto a llorar como una niña y se habría odiado aún más, si cabía.

Seguia oyendo voces a través de los altavoces, pero la conversación, conducida casi entre murmullos, estaba salpicada de jerga científica que escapaba a su comprensión. Detrás de ella, el med-droide iba arriba y abajo mientras recogía el detector de ratio y preparaba el siguiente instrumento de tortura.  
  


Vicder abrió los ojos. La imagen que aparecía en la telerred de la pared había cambiado y ya no mostraba sus datos biométricos. Su número de identificación seguía apareciendo en la parte superior de la pantalla, justo encima de una representación holográfica. De una chica, una chica llena de cables.

Era como si alguien la hubiera abierto por la mitad, hubiera separado la parte frontal y la trasera, luego hubiera colocado la imagen ilustrada en un libro de texto de medicina. El corazón, el cerebro, los intestinos, los músculos, las venas azules. El panel de control, la mano y la pierna biónicas, cables que partían de la base del cráneo, recorrían toda la columna vertebral y se dirigían hacia las prótesis. El tejido cicatrizado donde la carne se unía al metal. Un pequeño cuadradito oscuro en la muñeca: Su chip de identidad.

Sin embargo, todo aquello ya lo sabía, se lo esperaba.

Lo que ignoraba era su espina dorsal estuviera compuesta por vértebras metálicas, o que tuviera varias férulas en los huesos de la pierna derecha y cuatro costillas también metálicas, o que tuviera el corazón recubierto de tejido sintético.

En la parte inferior de la pantalla se leía:

** _RATIO: 36.28%_ **

Era un 36.28% cyborg.

—Gracias por su paciencia -expresó la voz sobresaltándola-, Como estoy seguro de que habrá notado, es usted el paradigma de la ciencia moderna, jovencita.

—Déjenme en paz -susurró-.

—Permítame explicarle qué ocurrirá a continuación: el med-droide le inyectará una solución de microbios de la letumosis al diez por ciento. Están identificados magnéticamente, de modo que aparecerán en la representación holográfica en color verde brillante, en tiempo real. Una vez que su cuerpo entre en la primera fase de la enfermedad, su sistema inmunitario se pondrá en funcionamiento e intentará destruir los microbios, pero no lo logrará. A continuación, su cuerpo entrará en la segunda fase de la enfermedad, momento en el que aparecerán las manchas azuladas en la piel, similares a unos cardenales. Llegados a este punto, le inyectaremos el lote de anticuerpos más reciente, el cual, si tenemos éxito, acabará con los patógenos. Abracadabra y estará en casa a tiempo para cenar. ¿Preparada?

Vicder no podía apartar la mirada del holograma, imaginando cómo sería verse morir. En tiempo real.

—¿Cuantos lotes de anticuerpos distintos han probado?

—¿Med?

—Veintisiete -contestó el med-droide-.

—Aunque -puntualizó la voz con acento extranjero-, cada ves tardan un poco más en morir.

Vicder estrujó el papel de la camilla entre sus dedos.

—Creo que todos estamos listas. Med, por favor, procede con la jeringuilla A.

Algo provocó un traqueteo metálico al topar con la mesa e, instantes después, el androide apareció al lado de la joven. Llevaba el panel del torso abierto, por el cual asomaba un tercer brazo cuyo extremo acababa en una jeringuilla, idéntico al de los androides de emergencias.

Vicder intento zafarse, inútilmente, notaba como su mano humana empezaba a presentar manchas rojizas que de seguro se convertirían en hematomas. Se imaginó la voz al otro lado del espejo, observándola, riéndose de sus inútiles forcejeos, por lo que se quedó muy quieta, prometiéndose que ni siquiera pestañearía. Que sería fuerte. Que no pensaría en lo que iban hacerle, si iba a morir, lo haría luchando sin miedo.

Sintió los fríos dedos articulados del androide cuando este le jalo el codo, todavía amoratado tras las extracciones de sangre de las últimas horas. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se puso rígida.

—Es más fácil encontrar la vena si está relajada -dijo el androide con su voz hueca-.

Vicder tensó los músculos del brazo hasta que empezaron a temblarle. Oyó un bufido por los altavoces, como si a la voz sin rostro le divirtieran sus chiquilladas.

El androide estaba bien programado. A pesar de la resistencia que opuso, la aguja le atravesó la vena al primer intento. Vicder ahogó un grito.

Un pinchazo. Un mero pinchazo. Sus ansias de rebelión la abandonaron cuando el líquido transparente inundó sus venas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente bella, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, es una parte un poco delicada para Vicder y con ¡mucha impotencia! De hecho quería Consolar a Vicder y patear a todos los médicos 😅
> 
> Que pasen unas bonitas pascuas o Semana Santa. Un abrazo muy grande y nos vemos pronto! 😁


	10. VICDER: CAPITULO NUEVE

Capítulo 09

—Transmisión correcta de los portadores -dijo Minami-. Todas las reacciones parecen normales. Presión arterial estable. Se esperan signos de la fase dos sobre la 1:00 de la madrugada. -unió las manos dando una palmada e hizo girar la silla para volverse hacia los doctores Yakov y Lilia-. Eso significa que podemos irnos a casa y echar un sueñito, ¿cierto?  
  
  


Los dos resoplaron. Yakov deslizó un dedo por la pantalla que tenía delante, despacio, giró la imagen holográfica de la paciente. Veinte lucesitas verdes parpadeaban a lo largo del torrente sanguíneo, dispersándose lentamente por sus venas. Sin embargo, aquello no era nada nuevo para él, lo había visto cientos de veces. Lo que en esos momentos llamaba su atención era todo lo demás.  
  


—¿Habías visto alguna vez algo así? -preguntó Lilia, poniéndose a su lado-. Solo el valor de ese panel de control cubrirá toda la indemnización de la familia.  
  
  


El doctor Feltsman trató de dirigirle una mirada reprobatoria, que sin embargo resultó muy poca efectiva al verse obligado a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarla a los ojos. Gruñendo, se alejó de inmediato y se volvió hacia el holograma. Tocó el extremo superior de la brillante espina dorsal, entre la unión de dos vértebras metálicas, y aumentó la imagen. Lo que antes daba la impresión de ser una pequeña sombra, ahora parecía demasiado sólido, demasiado geométrico.  
  


Lilia cruzó los brazos y se inclinó.  
  


—¿Qué es eso?  
  
  


—No estoy seguro -dijo Yakov, rotando la imagen para verlo mejor-.  
  
  


—Parece un chip -dijo Minami, Levantándose y acercándose a ellos-.  
  
  


—¿En la columna? -puso en duda Lilia-. ¿Para qué?  
  
  


—Solo he dicho que parece un chip. También puede que le hicieran una chapa con las vertebras y tuvieran que volverlas a soldar o algo por el estilo.  
  
  


Lilia señalo la pantalla.  
  


—Esto es algo más que un error en la soldadura. ¿Ves esos rebordes de ahí? Es como si estuviera conectado a…  
  
  


No se atrevió a seguir. Ambos miraron al doctor Feltsman, cuyo ojos seguían un pequeño punto verde que acababa de entrar en el campo visual del holograma.  
  


—Como una cruel luciérnaga verde -murmuró el hombre para si mismo-.  
  
  


—Doctor -dijo Lilia, recuperando su atención-, ¿para qué le conectarían un chip al sistema nervioso?  
  
  


El hombre se aclaró la garganta.  
  


—Tal vez su sistema nervioso sufrió daños traumáticos -dijo, al tiempo que sacaba unas gafas del bosillo de la bata y se las colocaba-.  
  
  


—¿Por un accidente de levitador? -aventuro Lilia-.  
  
  


—Las lesiones de la columna vertebral solían ser bastantes frecuentes antes de que se impusiera la navegación controlada por ordenador.  
  
  


El doctor Feltsman deslizó la uña sobre la pantalla para arrastras el holograma de modo que apareciera todo el torso. Aguzo la vista a través de los lentes mientras sus dedos iban de un lado al otro sobre la imagen.  
  


—¿Qué es lo que buscas? -preguntó Lilia-.  
  
  


El doctor Feltsman bajó la mano y miró a la joven inmóvil al otro lado del cristal.  
  


—Falta algo.  
  
  


—¿Qué es lo que hace falta?  
  
  


El doctor se acercó un poco más al cristal y apoyó una mano sudorosa sobre la repisa.  
  


—Una pequeña luciérnaga verde.  
  
  


Detrás de él, Minami y Lilia se miraron, tratando de adivinar si estaba hablando en serio y se volvieron al holograma. Ambos empezaron a contar; Minami en silencio y ella en voz alta, esta ahogó un grito al llegar al doce y se detuvo.  
  


—Uno acaba de desaparecer -dijo, señalando la pierna derecha de la joven, donde en esos momentos no se veía nada-. Un microbio, estaba justo ahí, estaba mirándolo y ya no está.  
  
  


En ese momento, dos puntitos más parpadearon y desaparecieron, como bombillas fundidas.  
  


Minami tomó su portavisor de la mesa y empezó a buscar frenéticamente.  
  


—Su sistema inmunitario se ha vuelto loco.  
  
  


El doctor se inclinó hacia el micrófono.  
  


—Med, por favor, extráele otra muestra de sangre. Rápido.  
  
  


La joven se sobresaltó al oír la voz  
  


Lilia lo acompaño junto a la ventana.  
  


—Todavía no le hemos dado el antídoto.  
  
  


—No.  
  
  


—Entonces, ¿cómo…?  
  
  


Yakov se mordió la uña del pulgar tratando de dominar la sensación de vértigo.  
  


—Tengo que ir a buscar esa primera muestra de sangre -dijo, retrocediendo, casi temeroso de apartar los ojos de la joven cyborg-. Cuando todos los microbios hayan desaparecido, que la lleven al laboratorio cuatro.  
  
  


—El laboratorio cuatro no esta aislado -advirtió Minami-.  
  
  


—Lo sé. No es contagiosa. —El doctor Yakov chascó los dedos, a punto de salir por la puerta-. Y ya puestos, que el med la desate.  
  
  


—¿Qué la desate? -repitió Lilia, con un gesto de incredulidad-. ¿Estás seguro de sea una buena idea? Te recuerdo que se mostró violenta con los med-droides y por la forma en que le has hablado, no creo que este muy contenta contigo.  
  


Minami se cruzó los brazos.  
  


—La doctora Lilia tiene razón. Le aseguro que el video que grabo el med-droide que sobrevivió no es un juego, Es muy hermosa pero yo no me atrevería a estar al otro lado de ese puño si se enfada.  
  
  


—En ese caso, no tienen de que preocuparse por nada -contestó Yakov sonriéndoles-. La veré en privado.  
  
  


Se despidió de ellos y salió de la habitación.  
  


—¡Uff! creo que esta vez si se le salió el tornillo al doctor, querer enfrentarse con esta muchacha y más a su edad es un acto suicida -respondió Minami dándose la vuelta hacia el cristal-.  
  
  


Lilia Chasqueo la lengua molesta.  
  


—Ya se lo advertimos, deja que le de la tunda de su vida. Más bien me encantaría ayudarle a esta niña a darle un buen golpe por cabeza dura.

Minami se rio con ganas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quien más apoya a Lilia para Vicder le de una patada a Yakov! 🙋🏻♀️🙋🏻♀️😂😂😂
> 
> Lo que se viene señores!!! Y esperen a que Yuuri se entere de que ahí se encuentra Vicder! 
> 
> Un abrazo enorme! 😁😍


	11. VICDER: CAPITULO DIEZ

Capítulo 10

Vicder se sobresaltó cuando la voz misteriosa volvió a inundar la habitación, exigiendo otra muestra de sangre del cordero ofrecido en sacrificio. Lanzó una mirada furibunda hacia el espejo, haciendo caso omiso al med-droide mientras este preparaba una aguja nueva con eficiencia robótica.

Trago saliva para humedecer la garganta.

—¿Cuánto falta para que me den el falso antídoto?

Espero, pero no obtuvo respuesta. El androide cerró sus garras metálicas alrededor del brazo de Vicder. La joven dio un respingo al sentir el frío y otro más cuando le clavó la aguja en el brazo dolorido.

El cardenal no se le iría en varios días.

Entonces recordó que al día siguiente estaría muerta o muriéndose. Como Yuko.

Se le revolvió el estomago. Tal vez Anya Tuviera razón. Tal vez aquello era lo mejor.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. La pierna metálica replicó con fuerza contra la mesa. 

O tal vez no. Puede que el antídoto funcionara.

Lleno los pulmones con el aire frío y estéril del laboratorio y miró el holograma de la pared que reproducía su cuerpo. Dos puntos verdes palpitaban por el pie derecho.

El med-droide extrajo la aguja y utilizo una bolita de algodón para taponar la herida. A continuación, colocó el tubito lleno de sangre en una caja metálica pegada a la pared.

Vicder golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa del laboratorio.

—Te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Y el antídoto?. Al menos intentarán salvarme la vida, ¿no?.

—Med -dijo una voz distinta, femenina. Vicder volvió la cabeza de inmediato para encontrarse con su imagen reflejada en el espejo-. Desconecta a la paciente de los instrumentos de monitorización y acompáñala al laboratorio 4D.

Vicder hundió las uñas en el papel que cubría la camilla. Laboratorio cuatro. ¿Era ahí donde los enviaban para observar cómo morían?

El androide cerró sin más el panel de la cabeza de Vicder y retiró los electrodos del pecho. La maquina que controlaba el ritmo cardíaco mostró una línea continua.  
  


—¿Hola? -dijo Vicder-. ¿Podrías decirme qué está pasando?

Sin respuesta. Una lucecita verde parpadeó junto al sensor del androide y la puerta se abrió a un pasillo de baldosas blancas. El med-droide empujó la mesa de reconocimiento fuera del laboratorio, pasando junto al espejo. El pasillo estaba desierto y olía a desinfectante. Una de las ruedas de la camilla chirriaba al compás de las orugas del androide.

Vicder intentó alargar el cuello, pero solo alcanzó a ver el sensor del med-droide.

Vicder apretó los labios. Pasaron junto a varias puertas blancas y numeradas.

—¿Qué hay en el laboratorio 4D?

Silencio.

Vicder tamborileó con los dedos el único acompañamiento del crujido del papel que cubría la camilla y el chirrido de la rueda, que estaba a punto de provocarle un tic nervioso. Oyó unas voces a lo lejos, al fondo de otro pasillo, y no le habría sorprendido oír gritos tras las puertas cerradas. En ese momento se abrió la que tenía al lado y el androide pasó junto a un letrero que indicaba **4D negro**, empujando la camilla. El laboratorio era una réplica del anterior, aunque sin espejo de observación.

El androide aparcó la camilla junto a la mesa de exploración, sobre la que descansaban un par de botas y guantes que Vicder le resultaron conocidos. Para su sorpresa, en ese momento se abrieron los grilletes con un silbido simultáneo. Se masajeo la muñeca con cierto consuelo de sentirse por un momento libre.  
  


Apartó las manos y pataleo las bandas metálicas de los pies de inmediato antes de que el androide cayera en la cuenta de que había cometido un error y quisiera volver a atarla. Sin embargo, el robot no reaccionó de ninguna manera y salió al pasillo, sin comentarios. La puerta se cerró detrás de el con un estrépito.

Temblorosa, Vicder se incorporó y buscó cámaras ocultas por toda la habitación, aunque a primera vista no encontró nada. Sobre la repisa que recorría una de las paredes descansaban los mismos instrumentos para controlar el ritmo cardíaco y los detectores de ratio. Una telerred a la derecha, apagada. La puerta. Dos camillas. Y ella.  
  


Tomo los guantes y su calzado, mientras se anudaba una de las botas, recordó las herramientas que se había guardado en la pantorrilla antes de salir del vertedero de chatarra, y aunque aquello había ocurrido hacía apenas unas horas, para ella era como si hubieran pasado siglos. Abrió el compartimiento y sintió un gran alivio al descubrir que todo seguía allí. Cada vez más tranquila, cogió la herramienta más grande y pesada que tenía -una llave inglesa- antes de volver a cerrarlo y acabar de anudarse la bota.

Con las extremidades biónicas cubiertas y un arma en la mano, estaba más calmada. Seguía tensa, pero no se sentía tan vulnerable como antes.

Aunque si más confusa que nunca.

¿Por qué le devolvían sus cosas si iban a matarla? ¿Por qué la habían cambiado de laboratorio?

Frotó la fría llave inglesa contra el cardenal que le había salido en el pliegue del brazo. Parecía inquietantemente una mancha de peste. Puso el pulgar encima y apretó, aliviada al sentir el leve dolor que demostraba que no lo era.  
  


Volvió a buscar cámaras por la habitación, casi esperando que un pequeño ejercito de med-droides irrumpiera antes de que pudiera destruir el equipo del laboratorio, pero no vio nada. En el pasillo no se oían pisadas.  
  


Vicder fue hasta la puerta y giró el picaporte, Cerrada. Había un escáner de identidad encajado en el marco, pero la lucecita roja no cambió a verde cuando pasó la muñeca por delante, por lo que supuso que estaría programado para que solo pudiera activarlo el personal.

Se acercó a los armarios e intentó abrir la hilera de cajones, pero ninguno cedió. Se volvió hacia la telerred mientras iba golpeteando la llave inglesa contra el muslo. De pronto, la pantalla cobro vida con un destello y la sorprendió una imagen holográfica, ella nuevamente, aunque el gráfico estaba empalmado por la mitad.

Pasó la llave inglesa por el abdomen del holograma, que parpadeó antes de volver a la normalidad. La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, deslizándose con un leve susurro.

Vicder dio media vuelta, pegando la llave inglesa a la pierna, ante ella había un hombre anciano con una gorra gris que sostenía un portavisor en una mano y dos tubos de sangre en la otra. Era más bajo que ella y la bata del laboratorio le caía sobre los hombros con la misma gracia que si la llevara un esqueleto de las practicas de medicina. Las arrugas en su rostro sugerían muchos años de profundos debates, sin embargo, tenía unos ojos vivarachos y más azules que el cielo, los cuales la miraban joviales, Le recordó a un niño viendo un dulce o el regalo esperado en navidad.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

—Hola, señorita. -Vicder apretó los dedos en torno a la llave inglesa, ese era el hombre con el acento extraño-. Soy el doctor Yakov Feltsman, científico a cargo del equipo de investigación de la casa real sobre la letumosis. 

Vicder frunció el ceño, estaba realmente molesta con este hombre aunque solo hacía su trabajo.

—¿No tendría que llevar mascarilla?

El hombre enarco las canosas cejas

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso está enferma? -Vicder apretó los dientes y pegó la llave inglesa contra la pierna acomodándola en la mano-. ¿Por qué no se sienta? Tengo asuntos importantes que discutir con usted?.

—Vaya, ahora quiere hablar conmigo -contestó Vicder, acercándose muy lentamente-. Tenía la impresión de que no le importaba la opinión de sus conejillos de indias.

—Es usted un poco distinta de los voluntarios que solemos ver por aquí.

Vicder lo miro irritada, sentía la herramienta metálica calentarse en su mano.

—Puede que se deba a que no me presenté como voluntaria.

Levanto el brazo en un movimiento fluido, apuntó a la sien, imaginándoselo como caía en el suelo.

Sin embargo, se detuvo, con la mirada borrosa. Su ritmo cardíaco disminuyo y el pico de adrenalina descendió antes de que apareciera la alerta en el visor retinal.  
  


En ese momento, un pensamiento acudió a su mente, una idea en medio de la confusión que le embotaba el cerebro, espesa como el jarabe: solo era un hombre mayor, frágil e indefenso, con los ojos azules más dulces e inocentes que jamás hubiera visto. No quería hacerle daño, quería escuchar lo que le iba a decir.

Le tembló el brazo.

De pronto se encendió la lucecita naranja y la llave inglesa se le cayó de la sorpresa. La herramienta se estrelló contra el suelo con un gran estrépito. Sin embargo, Vicder estaba demasiada aturdida para preocuparse ahorita por ello.

El hombre no había dicho nada… ¿Cómo podía estar mintiendo? ¿Sera que sus circuitos estaban dañados por la descarga o por los microbios implantados? ¿Eso sería posible?

El doctor ni siquiera se inmutó, aunque sus ojos delataban cierta satisfacción con la reacción que mantenía Vicder.

—Por favor -dijo, señalando la mesa de exploración con un gesto- ¿Le importaría sentarse?


	12. VICDER: CAPITULO ONCE

Capítulo 11

Vicder parpadeo rápidamente, tratando de disipar la bruma que atarantaba su cerebro. La luz naranja al margen de su visión desapareció, aunque seguía sin saber qué había podido activarla.

El doctor pasó junto a ella, rozándola, y le indicó con un gesto la imagen holográfica que asomaban en la telerred.

—Estoy seguro de que reconoce de quién se trata -dijo, deslizando el dedo por la pantalla-. Permítame explicarle qué tiene de peculiar.

Vicder se subió el guante y se tapó el tejido cicatrizado con el borde antes de apresurarse a ponerse a su lado. El pie de Vicder tropezó sin querer con la llave inglesa y la envió debajo de la camilla.

—Yo diría que cerca de un 36.28% es bastante peculiar.

Aprovechando que el doctor no miraba, Vicder se agachó y recogió la llave inglesa. Le pareció más pesada que antes. En realidad, era como si todo le pasara más de la cuenta. La mano, la pierna, la cabeza.

El doctor señaló el brazo derecho del holograma.

—Aquí es donde le hemos inyectado los microbios portadores de la letumosis. Estaban identificados para poder controlar el avance por su cuerpo. -Retiró el dedo y se dio unos golpecitos en el labio-. ¿Comprende ahora a qué me refiero con lo de peculiar?

—¿El hecho de que no esté muerta y de que a usted no parezca preocuparle hallarse en la misma habitación que yo?

—Si, en cierto modo. -La miró a los ojos, rascándose la cabeza por encima de la gorra-. Como puede observar, no se ven microbios.

Vicder se frotó el hombro con la llave inglesa.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Quiero decir que no están. Que han desaparecido -contestó, abriendo las manos y separando los dedos, simulando el estallido de fuegos artificiales-.

—Entonces… ¿No tengo la peste?

—Exacto, señorita Vicder. No tiene la peste.

—Y no voy a morir

—Correcto.

—Y no soy contagiosa.

—Exacto, Que maravillosa sensación, ¿verdad?

Vicder se apoyó contra la pared, Sentía un gran alivio, aunque el recelo no tardó en sustituirlo. Le habían inyectado la peste, ¿y ahora estaba curada? ¿Sin el antídoto?.

Tenía todo el aspecto de tratarse de una trampa, pero la luz naranja seguía apagada. El hombre decía la verdad, por inverosímil que pudiera parecer.

—¿Había ocurrido antes?

Una sonrisita pícaro apareció en el rostro ajado del doctor.

—Usted es la primera. Estoy barajando varias teorías que podrían explicar la causa, pero tendría que hacerle pruebas, claro.

El hombre se apartó del holograma y se dirigió a la repisa, sobre la que depositó los dos tubos.

—Estas son sus muestras de sangre, una tomada antes de la inyección, y la otra, después. Estoy impaciente por descubrir los secretos que guardan.

Vicder desvió la mirada hacia la puerta antes de volverse hacia el doctor.

—¿Esta diciendo que cree que soy inmune?

—¡Sí! Eso es exactamente lo que parece. Muy interesante. Realmente especial. -El hombre unió las manos-. Es posible que sea congénito, puede que haya algo en su ADN que capacite sus sistema inmunitario para vencer esta enfermedad en particular. O puede que mucho tiempo atrás, tal vez en su infancia, se viera expuesta a pequeñas cantidades de letumosis y su cuerpo consiguiera vencerla, de modo que quedara inmunizada contra ella. -Vicder se encogió, incómoda ante la mirada entusiasmada de aquel hombre-. ¿Recuerda algo de su infancia que pudiera estar relacionado? -prosiguió el doctor-. ¿Alguna enfermedad grave? ¿Algún encuentro cercano con la muerte?.

—No, Bueno… -Vaciló metiendo la llave inglesa en un bolsillo lateral de los dos pantalones-. Puede que… Tal vez. Mi padrastro murió de letumosis. Hace seis años.

—Su padrastro. ¿Sabe dónde pudo haberla contraído él?

Vicder se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Mi tutora, Anya, siempre ha dicho que se contagió en Europa, cuando me adopto.

Al doctor le temblaron las manos.

—Entonces, usted es europea.

Vicder asintió, insegura. Resultaba extraño pensar que era de un lugar del que no recordaba nada.

—Que usted recuerde, ¿Había mucha gente enferma en Europa? ¿Algún brote digno de mención en su provincia?

—No lo sé. En realidad no recuerdo mucho antes de la operación. Recuerdo un poco a mi madre que era muy cariñosa conmigo, y a mi abuelo, pero muy borroso a mi padre, pero nada más.

El hombre enarcó las cejas. Sus ojos azules absorbieron toda la luz de la habitación.

—¿La operación de implantes biónicos?

—No, la del cambio de sexo.

La sonrisa del doctor titubeó en sus labios.

—Es broma

El doctor Yakov trato de recuperar la compostura.

—¿A qué se refiere cuando dice que no recuerda?

Vicder se apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro soltando un bufido, estaba hecho un desastre. Soltó su cabello tratando de desenredarlo con los dedos, para volver hacerse una coleta más apretada.

— A eso exactamente, como le comente, solo recuerdo eso y que a veces mi abuelo me leía en las noches pero todo es muy borroso. Creo que la instalación de la interfaz neuronal tiene que ver; por lo visto causó daños en mi… Ya sabe, esa parte del cerebro que almacena los recuerdos.

—El hipocampo -respondió el doctor-.

— ¡Eso! Tenia unos Doce años.

—Doce. -El doctor Feltsman soltó el aire de golpe y dirigió una mirada desasosegada al suelo, como si fuera a encontrar allí escrita la explicación de su inmunidad- A causa de un accidente de levitador, ¿verdad?.

—Exacto.

—Hoy en día, los accidentes de levitador son casi imposibles.

—Hasta que un idiota inutiliza el sensor de colisión para que corra más rápido.

—Aún así, unas cuantas contusiones y cardenales no parecen justificar la cantidad de reparaciones que tuvieron que hacerle.

Vicder tamborileó con los dedos sobre la cadera. “reparaciones”, un término muy cyborg.

—Si, bueno, mis padres y mi abuelo murieron y yo salí volando por el parabrisas. La fuerza del impacto sacó el levitador de la vía de levitación magnética. El vehículo dio varias vueltas y yo quede atrapada debajo. Cuando me sacaron de allí, algunos de los huesos de mi pierna tenía la consistencia de un saco de aserrín. -Hizo una pausa, jugueteando nerviosamente con los guantes-. Al menos la ultima parte así fue como me la contaron, ya le dije que no logro recordar.

Lo único que retenía vagamente en la memoria era la bruma inducida por los sedantes, luego el dolor, la inflamación de los músculos, los quejidos de las articulaciones, el rechazo generalizado de su cuerpo al descubrir lo que le habían hecho.

—Desde entonces, ¿tiene algún problema para retener los recuerdo o formar nuevos?

—Que yo sepa no. -Lo miró con cara de pocos amigos-. ¿Eso es relevante?

—Es fascinante. -contestó el doctor, ignorando la pregunta y extrayendo su portavisor en el que realizo varias anotaciones-. Doce años -repitió en un murmullo-. Ha debido de cambiar de prótesis varias veces hasta llegar a estas.

Vicder hizo una mueca de contrariedad. Así debería haber sido si Anya no se hubiera negado a pagar recambios nuevos para el monstruo de su hijastra. En vez de responder, echó un vistazo a la puerta y luego a los tubos llenos de su sangre. 

—Entonces… ¿puedo irme cuando quiera?

Los ojos del doctor Feltsman lanzaron un destello, como si la pregunta lo hubiera ofendido.

—¿Irse? Señorita Vicder, creo que no ha comprendido lo valiosa que la ha hecho este descubrimiento.

Vicder se puso tensa y sus dedos repasaron el contorno de la llave inglesa en el bolsillo.

—De modo que sigo siendo su prisionera, solo que ahora, además, soy valiosa. ¡Un hurra por mí! -se cruzo de brazos inflando las mejillas-.

La expresión del hombre se dulcificó al ver tal gesto tan infantil y tierno. Si tan solo… no, no podía ponerse melancólico en estos momentos.

Yakov sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente.

—Mucho más de lo que se imagina. No sabe lo importante… No tiene ni idea de su valor.

—En fin, y ahora, ¿qué?. ¿Va a inyectarme enfermedades mucho más letales para ver cómo lo logra combatir mi cuerpo?

—¡Por todos los astros!, por supuesto que no. Ya le he dicho que es demasiado valiosa para matarla.

—Hace unas horas no decía lo mismo.

El doctor Feltsman se volvió hacia el holograma con el ceño fruncido, como si meditase las palabras de la joven.

—Las cosas son muy distintas desde hace una hora señorita Vicder. Con su ayuda, podríamos salvar cientas de miles de vidas. Si es lo que creo que es, podríamos…. En fin, para empezar, podríamos cancelar el reclutamiento de Cyborgs. Además claro esta, que le pagaríamos por su colaboración.  
  


Vicder se pasó los pulgares por los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón y se apoyó contra la repisa, donde descansaban los instrumentos que antes la habían inquietado tanto.

Era inmune. Era importante. Y el dinero era tentador, no iba a negarlo. Si conseguía demostrar que era autosuficiente, tal vez pudiera anular la custodia legal de Anya. Podría comprar su libertad.

Sin embargo, incluso esa perspectiva se ensombreció al pensar en Yuko.

—¿De verdad cree que puedo ayudar en algo?

—Lo creo. De hecho, creo que, dentro de muy poco, todos los habitantes de la tierra podrían estarle inmensamente agradecidos.

Vicder tragó saliva, se subió a una de las camillas y recogió las piernas debajo de ella.

—Está bien, para que no haya dudas: ahora estoy aquí de manera voluntaria, lo que significa que puedo irme cuando quiera. Sin preguntas ni discusiones.

El rostro del doctor se animó y sus ojos se iluminaron como dos antorchas entre las arrugas.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Y quiero que me paguen, como usted ha dicho, pero ingresándome el dinero en una cuenta aparte. Todo legal, pero por algún medio al que mi tutora no pueda acceder a ello. No quiero que tenga ni la más mínima idea de que me he prestado como voluntaria, ni que tenga ningún derecho sobre el dinero.

Para sorpresa de Vicder, el hombre no vaciló ni dos segundos.

—Por supuesto.

La joven inspiró hondo, tratando de acompasar la respiración.

—Y una cosa más: mi hermana. Ayer se la llevaron a las cuarentenas. Si encuentra un antídoto, quiero que ella sea la primera en recibirlo.

Esta vez, la mirada del doctor vaciló. Se volvió y se acerco al holograma, frotándose las manos en el frontal de la bata.

—Me temo que eso no puedo prometérselo.

Vicder apretó los puños.

—¿Por qué no?.

—Porque el emperador Toshiya Katsuki debe ser el primero en recibir el antídoto. -Se formaron unas arruguitas compasivas en los párpados-. Pero puedo prometerle que su hermana será la segunda que lo obtenga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poco a poco vamos descubriendo cosas!! Nuestra Vicder ya es libre, por lo menos en parte, y es inmune, ahora lo más importante es tratar de salvar a Yuko ¡antes de que sea demasiado tarde!!
> 
> También descubrimos una pequeña fracción de su infancia y del accidente por la cual tuvo que ser sometida a una operación y convertirla en Ciborg, aunque en lo personal el doctor mantiene una cierta desconfianza de la historia. Y en cierta parte es extraño no poder recordar su vida antes de la operación pero no tener problemas en retenerla ahora.
> 
> ¿Ustedes que opinan? Me encantaría leerlos! 😁😁
> 
> Espero que les guste mucho este capítulo
> 
> Nos vemos pronto!!! Un abrazo enorme!! ❤️❤️


	13. VICDER: CAPITULO DOCE

Capítulo 12:

El príncipe Yuuri observaba por medio del cristal como un med-droide le colocaba una vía en el brazo de su padre. Habían transcurrido cinco días exactos desde que el emperador empezó a mostrar síntomas de la fiebre azul, pero esos días se han mostrado una eternidad de Angustia.  
  


El doctor Yakov le había comentado una vez que tenía la sospecha de que las malas noticias llegaban de tres en tres, y al parecer tenía toda la Razón. Primero, su acompañante Makkachin sufre un desperfecto antes de poder comunicarle lo que había averiguado, luego su padre cae enfermo sin esperanza de recuperación. Ahora, ¿Qué más podría suceder?, ¿Qué podría ser peor que todo eso?.  
  


Tal vez los lunares aprovecharían y declararían la guerra. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo.  
  


Takeshi Nishigory, el consejero de su padre y el único humano, aparte del príncipe a quien se le permitía acercarse al emperador en su estado descanso una mano en el hombro de Yuuri.  
  


—Todo saldrá bien -dijo, sin rastro de emotividad, de aquella manera tan peculiar que tenía de leer el pensamiento de los demás.  
  


El padre de Yuuri gimió y abrió los ojos hinchados. Habían aislado una habitación en la séptima planta del ala de investigación del palacio, pero se había procurado que el emperador estuviera lo más cómodo posible. Habían hecho traer cantidades gigantes de sus flores favoritas del jardín del palacio. Lirios y crisantemos inundaban la habitación, la cama estaba cubierta con las mejores sedas de la comunidad, pero a pesar de todo, no cambiaba nada.  
  
  


Una ventana separaba a Yuuri de su padre. El hombre entrecerraba los ojos como si tratara de verlo, pero su mirada se encontraba tan vacía.  
  


—¿Su majestad? -dijo Takeshi- ¿Cómo se encuentra?.  
  


Unas arruguitas se formaron en las comisuras de los ojos del emperador. No era un anciano pero la enfermedad lo envejecía apuradamente. Estaba pálido y ojeroso, varias manchas rojas y negras le salpicaban el cuello.  
  


Separó los dedos de las sábanas, en un gesto lo más cercano a un saludo.  
  


—¿Qué necesita? -pregunto Takeshi- ¿Un vaso con agua? ¿Algo de comer?  
  


—¿Un plato de Katsudon? -sugirió Yuuri-.  
  


Takeshi le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación, pero al emperador se le escapó una risita entre dientes, tratando de confirmar lo que había dicho su hijo.  
  


Yuuri sintió que se le empañaban los ojos y los apartó del ventanal. Se quitó los lentes y apretó con sus dedos el puente de la nariz para controlar las lagrimas.

—¿Cuánto le queda? -pregunto en voz baja para que su padre no lo pudiera oír-.

Takeshi sacudió la cabeza.

—Días, con suerte.

Yuuri volvió a ponerse los anteojos sintiendo la mirada de Takeshi clavada en él, compasiva pero también dura.

—Deberías sentirte afortunado por el tiempo que estás pasando con él. La mayoría de nosotros no vuelve a ver sus seres queridos una vez que se los llevan. 

—¿Y quien quiere ver a sus seres queridos en ese estado? -Yuuri alzo la vista. Su padre estaba luchando por permanecer despierto-. Med, dale agua.

El androide se acercó al emperador y le levantó el respaldo para acercarle un vaso de agua a los labios. No bebió mucho, pero pareció algo más aliviado cuando volvió a desplomarse sobre las almohadas.

—Yuuri…

—Estoy aquí -contestó el príncipe empañando el cristal con su aliento-.

—Sé fuerte. Confía… Escucha tu corazón, y cree en ti -una tos interrumpió sus palabras-. Eres más valiente de lo que piensas.

El med-droide le sostuvo una toalla delante de la boca y Yuuri pudo notar una mancha de sangre en el tejido de algodón. Cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar la respiración. 

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, el med-droide estaba inyectándolo un líquido transparente en la vía intravenosa, un calmante para mitigar el dolor. Yuuri y Takeshi siguieron mirándolo hasta que se sumió en un sueño estático. Era como si contemplaran a un extraño. Yuuri lo quería, pero le resultaba difícil reconocer que el hombre enfermo que tenía al frente era su padre cuando estaba lleno de vida la semana anterior.

Una semana.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y Takeshi le apretó el hombro. Yuuri había olvidado que la mano del consejero seguía ahí.

—Alteza.

Yuuri no contestó, concentrado en el movimiento del pecho de su padre.

Los dedos posados en sus hombros ejercieron una leve presión y luego se retiraron.

—Serás emperador, su Alteza. Debemos empezar a prepararnos. Ya lo hemos postergado demasiado tiempo.

Demasiado tiempo. Una semana. Solo ha pasado una maldita semana. Yuuri fingió no haberlo escuchado.

—Tal como ha dicho su majestad, debe ser fuerte. Sabe que le ayudaré en todo lo que pueda -Takeshi hizo una pausa-, Será un gran gobernante.

—No, no lo seré.

Yuuri se paso las manos por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás, casi tirando de el. 

Iba a ser emperador, y el monstruo de la ansiedad iba trepando por su estómago. Cualquier palabra en estos momentos las sentiría vacías.

El verdadero emperador estaba allí, en esa cama. El solo era un impostor, no seria capaz llegar a ser como su padre. No sería digno ni siquiera de tal nombre.

—Voy hablar con el doctor Yakov -dijo, alejándose del cristal-.

—El doctor está ocupado con una voluntaria de pruebas Alteza, no debería ir a interrumpirlo.  
  


Yuuri lo miro frunciendo el ceño, sentía una mala corazonada.  
  


—Y está voluntaria ¿Quién es?, por qué no se me ha notificado antes.

—No tengo conocimiento de quien sea, las noticias que hemos recibido fue por parte de la doctora Lilia. Cómo no fue ningún avance de gran importancia no queríamos molestarlo.

—De igual forma, iré a verlo personalmente. Solo quiero preguntarle si ha tenido algún avance.

—Estoy convencido de que si hubiera encontrado algo, lo habría notificado inmediatamente.

Yuuri apretó los dientes y se quedó mirando a Takeshi, el hombre había sido el consejero de su padre desde mucho antes de que Yuuri naciera. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, compartir la misma habitación que Takeshi lo hacía sentirse como un niño y, paradójicamente, eso lo empujaba a mostrarse un poco rebelde. Se pregunto si algún día conseguiría superarlo.

—Necesito sentir que estoy haciendo algo -dijo-. No puedo quedarme aquí viendo cómo se muere.

Takeshi bajo la mirada.

—Lo sé Alteza, es duro para todos.

“_No es lo mismo”, _sintió el deseo de contestar Yuuri, pero se mordió la lengua. A veces podía decir cosas que luego se arrepentiría.

Takeshi se volvió hacia el ventanal e hizo una breve inclinación con la cabeza.

—Larga vida al emperador.  
  


Yuuri repitió las palabras en un susurro, tratando de burlar la sequedad de la garganta.  
  


—Larga vida al emperador.  
  


Salieron de la sala de visitas y guardaron silencio mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, en dirección a los ascensores, donde los esperaba una mujer. A Yuuri no debería haberle sorprendido. Tenía la sensación de que últimamente, se encontraba en todas partes, a pesar de que era la última persona en la tierra a la que deseaba ver.  
  


Mila Babicheva, Primera Taumaturga de la corona lunar. Poseía una belleza deslumbrante, una melena tan roja como los pétalos de una rosa, sedosa y corta y unos ojos celestes e inocentes, o eso trataba de aparentar, pues en ellos serpenteaban atisbos de gélidez pura. Llevaba el atuendo que ocupaba su título y rango, una larga casaca blanca de cuello alto y mangas acampanadas , bordado con signos rúnicos y jeroglíficos cuyo significado Yuuri era incapaz de descifrar.  
  


Cinco pasos detrás de ella se encontraba su eterno y silencioso guarda, un joven tan bello como lo hermosa que era Mila, con el cabello negro, ojos almendrados del mismo color y la piel igual de crema y lisa como la taumaturga. Sus rasgos eran tan duros e impenetrables que Yuuri todavía no había descubierto ninguna expresión en ellos.  
  


Los labios de Mila se curvaron al verlos acercarse pero sus ojos destellaban con una frialdad sorprendente.   
  


—Su Alteza imperial -dijo, con una grácil y leve inclinación de cabeza-. ¿Cómo evoluciona el honorable emperador Toshiya Katsuki?   
  


—No demasiado bien, aunque gracias por su interés -contestó Takeshi al ver que Yuuri no respondía.   
  


—No saben cuánto lamento oír eso -Por el tono parecía lamentarse tanto como un gato que acaba de arrinconar a un ratón-. Mi señora les envía sus condolencias y les desea una pronta recuperación.  
  


Clavó los ojos en el príncipe, quien creyó ver cómo su imagen se estremecía ante él, como un espejismo. Unos susurros inundaron su cabeza, Respeto, admiración, desasosiego y lástima.  
  


Yuuri apartó la mirada y las voces enmudecieron. Tardó unos instantes en recuperar su pulso normal.  
  


—¿Qué desean? -pregunto-.  
  


Mila señaló los ascensores con un gesto.   
  


—Charlar con el hombre que pronto será gobernador… si es así como lo quiere el destino.  
  


Yuuri miro a Takeshi en una forma de ayuda, pero se topó con una mirada de advertencia la que le indicaba mantener el tacto, la diplomacia, sobre todo cuando se trataba de los malditos lunares.  
  


Yuuri suspiro y se volvió ligeramente hacia el androide, que esperaba indicaciones.  
  


—Tercera planta.  
  


El sensor lanzó un destello.  
  


Al subir a la cabina, Mila lo hizo flotando como una pluma arrastrada por la brisa. El guardia fue el último y se quedó junto a la puerta, al frente de ellos, cubriendo a la taumaturga como si está estuviera en peligro de muerte. Su mirada gélida incomodaba a Yuuri, pero Mila parecía ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que este. 

—Qué momento tan poco oportuno para que majestad cayera enfermo -comentó la lunar-.

Yuuri se aferro al pasamanos con fuerza y se volvió hacia ella, aplastando su oído con la madera pulida.  
  


—¿Acaso les hubiera quedado mejor el mes que viene? 

Mila conservo la compostura.  
  


—Me refiero, claro está, a las negociaciones de paz que mi señora había entablado con el emperador Toshiya. Albergamos grandes deseos de llegar a un acuerdo que satisfaga tanto a Luna como a la Comunidad.  
  


Mirarla lo mareaba, como si de pronto perdiera el equilibrio; así que prefiero posar su atención en las números que se reflejaban en la puerta.  
  


—Mi padre ha intentado forjar una alianza con la Reina Minako desde que ella ocupó el trono, pero su señora siempre se ha negado.  
  


—Vuestro padre todavía no ha accedido a sus justas peticiones -Yuuri apretó los dientes-. Espero que, cuando sea emperador -prosiguió Mila-, se encuentre más dispuesto a entrar en razón, Alteza.  
  


Yuuri guardo silencio mientras observaba cómo iban dejando atrás las plantas sexta, quinta y cuarta.  
  


—Mi padre es un hombre muy sensato. En estos momentos no tengo la más mínima intención de revocar ninguna de sus decisiones previas. Espero que podramos llegar a un acuerdo, pero me temo que su señora tendrá que rebajar sus tan justas peticiones.  
  


A Mila se le heló la sonrisa en el rostro.  
  


—Muy bien, usted aún es muy joven -dijo, cuando las puertas se abrieron en la tercera planta.  
  


Yuuri hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza, fingiendo que había tomado esas palabras como un cumplido, y se volvió hacia Takeshi.  
  


—Si te sobra un minuto, ¿Te importaría acompañarme a ver a los doctores? Tal vez se te ocurran preguntas que a mi se me escapen.

—Por supuesto, su majestad.

Ambos salieron del ascensor, sin prestar mayor atención a la Taumaturga o a su guarda, pero Yuuri oyó la fina voz de la mujer a su espalda.  
  


—Larga vida al emperador -y las puertas se cerraron-.  
  


El joven gruñó.  
  


—Deberíamos encerrarla, me provoca migraña.  
  


—¿A una embajadora Lunar?, eso estaría lo más alejado a una demostración de paz.  
  


—Le daríamos un trato mejor de lo que ellos nos han demostrado -se pasó una mano por el pelo-. ¡ah! Lunares.  
  


Al darse cuenta de que Takeshi había dejado de seguirlo, Yuuri bajo la mano y al volverse hacia él se encontró con una mirada cargada de preocupación.  
  


—¿Qué ocurre?  
  


—Se que está atravesando momentos muy difíciles.  
  
  


Yuuri sintió que debía ponerse a la defensiva e intentó aplacar esa sensación.  
  


—Son momentos difíciles para todos, cómo me dijiste.  
  


— Su Alteza, tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar de la reina Minako y sobre vuestras intenciones respecto a ella. Lo más sensato es tener un plan.

Yuuri se acercó a Takeshi, haciendo caso omiso a un grupo de técnicos de laboratorio que se vieron obligarse a separarse para poder rodearlos y seguir su camino.  
  


—Tengo un plan. Mi plan es no tener que casarme con ella. Al infierno con la diplomacia y punto. Fin de la discusión.   
  


La mandíbula de Takeshi se tensó.  
  


—No me mires así -Yuuri bajo la voz-. Sabes que nos destruiría. Nos convertiría en sus esclavos.  
  


—Lo se Alteza -su mirada comprensiva desarmó la creciente irritación del joven-. Por favor, le ruego que me crea cuando le digo que jamás le pediría algo así, como jamás se lo pedí a su padre.  
  


Yuuri retrocedió y se apoyó contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. Necesitaba salir rápido de esto para ir con el doctor Feltsman.  
  


—De acuerdo, soy todo oídos -dijo-, ¿Cuál es el plan?.  
  


—Alteza, este no es el lugar.  
  


—No, no, tienes toda mi atención. Por favor dame algo en que pensar que no sea en la enfermedad.   
  


Takeshi inspiró lentamente.

—No creo que sea necesario modificar nuestra política exterior. Seguiremos el Ejemplo de su padre. Por el momento nos mantendremos firmes en cuanto a la búsqueda de un acuerdo de paz, de un tratado.  
  


—¿Y si no lo firma? ¿Y si se cansa de esperar y decide llevar a cabo sus amenazas? ¿Te imaginas una guerra justo ahora, con la peste y la crisis económica? Nos destruiría. ¡Lo peor es que lo sabe!.  
  


—Si quisiera iniciar una guerra, ya lo habría hecho.  
  
  


—O solo está esperando el momento oportuno, cuando nos hayamos debilitado mucho más y no nos quedará que rendirnos.   
  
  


Yuuri se rasco la nuca y observo a su alrededor, la gente corría de un lado a otro con documentos o cajas con probetas, todos ocupados buscando un antídoto.

Suspiro.  
  


—Tendría que haberme casado, si estuviera casado, la Reina Minako ni siquiera sería un problema. No le quedaría otra que firmar el tratado de paz, si es que realmente busca la paz.  
  


Ante el silencio de Takeshi, se volvió hacia el consejero y se sorprendió verlo con una mirada tan cálida muy impropia de él.  
  


—Puede que encuentres a la joven perfecta durante los festejos -dijo Takeshi-. Vivirán un gran amor apasionante, serán muy felices y no tendrás más preocupaciones el resto de sus vidas.  
  


Yuuri trato de dirigirle una mirada desaprobadora pero no fue capaz de mantenerla por mucho tiempo. El recuerdo de ciertos ojos azules y cabello gris-platino hicieron que se sonrojara profundamente. 

—Oh ya veo -comentó Takeshi, tratando de picarlo- no estoy muy lejos de la realidad, ¿cierto su majestad? ¿Alguna pretendiente de nuestras amistades reales?  
  


Yuuri solo sacudió la cabeza para no escucharlo y avergonzarse más.

—Más bien, tenía otra idea en mente, hace un tiempo que llevo dándole vueltas.  
  


—Oigámoslo su alteza, muero de curiosidad -sonrió con picardía-.  
  


Yuuri bajo la voz.  
  


—Me he puesto a investigar… -hizo una pausa antes de proseguir-. Sobre… la heredera Lunar.   
  


Takeshi borro la sonrisa y abrió los ojos de par en par.  
  


—Su Alteza…  
  


—Espera a que acabe -lo interrumpió Yuuri, alzando las manos para que Takeshi no lo regañara antes de tiempo. Sabía de antemano lo que diría el consejero, la princesa Svetlana, la sobrina de la Reina Minako había muerto hace mucho tiempo, No existía tal Heredera Lunar-. Todos los días aparecen nuevos rumores -prosiguió Yuuri- Gente que asegura haberla visto o haberla ayudado, teorías…  
  


—Si, todos hemos oído esas teorías. Y sabes tan bien como yo que no tienen ningún fundamento.  
  


—Pero, ¿Y si fueran ciertas? -Yuuri cruzo los brazos y agachó la cabeza hacia Takeshi. Su voz apenas era un susurro-. ¿Y si ahí fuera hubiera una joven que pudiera ocupar legítimamente el trono de Minako? ¿Alguien incluso más poderosa que ella?.  
  


—¿Estás oyéndote?, ¿Alguien más poderoso que Minako? ¿Te refieres a alguien como su hermana, quien hizo que le apuntara los pies a su costurera favorita para que no tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer que quedarse sentada a coserle sus vestidos?.  
  


—No hablo de la Reina Channary.

—No, hablas de su hija. Yuuri, no existe ni un solo miembro de todo su linaje que no haya sido codicioso, violento o que no haya caído corrompido por su propio poder; lo llevan en la sangre. Créeme cuando le digo que si la princesa Svetlana realmente estuviera viva, no sería mejor que si tía.  
  


Yuuri se dio cuenta de que le dolían los brazos de la presión que ejercían sus manos sobre la piel.  
  


—Tampoco podría ser peor -replicó-. ¿Quién sabe? Si los rumores son ciertos y ha vivido en la tierra todo este tiempo, tal vez sea distinta, tal vez simpatice con nosotros.  
  


—Estás basando sus deseos en rumores.  
  


—Nunca encontraron el cuerpo…  
  


Takeshi apretó los labios en una fina línea.  
  


—Encontraron lo que quedó de un cuerpo.  
  


—¿Qué mal hay en indagar un poco más? -insistió Yuuri, que empezaba a desesperarse.  
  


Llevaba mucho tiempo depositando todas sus esperanzas en aquella idea y en aquella investigación. Le resultaba insoportable pensar que había construido un castillo de naipes, aunque en el fondo siempre tuvo el presentimiento que sucedería algo así.  
  


—Lo hay -contestó Takeshi-. Si Minako descubriera que has estado planeando algo así, nuestras esperanzas de alcanzar un acuerdo de Paz se irán al traste. Ni siquiera tendríamos que estar hablando de esto aquí, es demasiado peligroso.  
  


—¿Quien es ahora el que hace caso a los rumores?.  
  


—Su Alteza, no hay nada más que discutir sobre este tema. El objetivo primordial en estos momentos es evitar una guerra, no preocuparse por princesas lunares imaginarias.  
  


—¿Y si no puedo evitarlo?   
  


Takeshi alzo las manos con un gesto de rendición, cómo si la discusión lo hubiera llevado al cansancio.  
  


—Entonces la Unión tomarás las armas.  
  


—Bien, un plan excelente. Me alegro mucho de haber tenido esta charla.  
  


Dio media vuelta y se encaminó ofuscado hacia los laboratorios. No le cabía duda de que la Unión terrestre presentaría batalla. Sin embargo, contra luna; probablemente sucumbirían.

Gente linda!! Hola de nuevo! 

Que tal les ha ido esta semana? Alguna novedad? 

Al fin aparece nuestro príncipe! Y por lo menos ya sabemos donde estaba metido, y va de camino al laboratorio!! Se nos viene! 

También tenemos la aparición de nuestra hermosa Mila pero aquí será hermosamente mala, no tanto como Minako pero si xD

Y, ¿adivinan quien es el guardaespaldas de la Taumaturga? 

Ojalá les guste mucho, nos vemos en otro capítulo 


	14. VICDER: CAPITULOTRECE

Capítulo 13

—Su panel de control es extraordinario, una de las tecnologías más avanzadas que se haya visto en un ciborg -el doctor Feltsman roto la imagen holografía de un lado y luego hacia el otro-. Y mire los cables que le recorren la columna vertebral, se fusiona a la perfección con su sistema nervioso central. Un trabajo impecable. Y ¡Ah, mire esto! -señaló la pelvis holografía-. Su sistema reproductor está casi intacto, como sabrá muchos ciborgs quedan estériles por las técnicas invasivas, pero, por lo que parece, usted no presenta ningún problema.

Vicder estaba aburrida escuchándolo hablar, sentada en una de las camillas con la barbilla apoyada sobre las Palmas de las manos.

—Uh! Que suerte la mía.

El doctor la miro frunciendo el ceño como forma de regaño.

—Tendría que estar más agradecida de que sus cirujanos fueran tan cuidadosos.

—Claro, estaré súper agradecida cuando encuentre un tipo que le parezca súper sexy los cableados sofisticados -Golpeó los talones contra la base metálica de la mesa- ¿Tiene que ver eso algo con mi inmunidad?.

—Pueda que si, puede que no.

El doctor se sacó las gafas del bolsillo y se los puso, mirando de cerca la imagen holográfica.

Vicder ladeó la cabeza.

—¿No le pagan lo suficiente para poder operarse de la vista?.

— Me gusta su tacto -El doctor Yakov arrastró hacia abajo el holograma y la pantalla mostró el interior de la cabeza de Vicder-. Hablando de operaciones de vista, ¿sabe que carece de conductos lagrimales?.

—¿Que? ¿De verdad?, y yo que creía que solo era un poco retraída emocionalmente, -Yakov le temblaba el ojo con el sarcasmo constante de Vicder, pero está solo lo ignoro.

Alzó los pies y se abrazó la rodillas-. Tampoco puedo sonrojarme si ese iba a ser su próxima brillante observación.

El hombre la miro asombrado, los lentes le agrandaban los ojos.

—¿No puede sonrojarse?, ¿Cómo es eso?.

—Mi cerebro controla mi temperatura corporal, lo que me obliga a enfriarme si me sobrecaliento demasiado rápido. Supongo que no bastaba con sudar como un ser humano normal y corriente. 

El doctor Yakov sacó su portavisor e introdujo algo en la pantalla.

—Una idea sublime -musitó- supongo que les preocupaba que su sistema se recalentara y presentara alguna complicación, ¿pero a qué exactamente?.

Vicder estiró el cuello pero no logro ver la pantalla del portavisor.

—¿Es importante?.

Yakov la ignoro.

—Y mire su corazón -dijo, volviendo a señalar el holograma-. Estás dos cámaras son de silicio mezclado con biotejido. Fascinante.

Vicder se llevó una mano al pecho. Su corazón, su cerebro, su sistema nervioso. ¿Qué no habían tocado?.

Se llevó la mano a la nuca y siguió el contorno de la columna mientras recorría con la mirada las vértebras, aquellas invasoras metálicas.

—¿Qué es eso? -pregunto, adelantando un poco el cuerpo y señalando la sombra que se veía en el gráfico.

— Ah, si. De eso estábamos conversando con mis colegas hace unos momentos -El doctor Feltsman se rascó la cabeza por encima del sombrero-. Parece que está hecho de un material diferente al de las vértebras y está ubicado en un centro donde se conectan varios nervios principales. Tal vez se lo implantaron para corregir algún problema técnico.

Vicder arrugó la nariz

—Genial, ahora también tengo problemas técnicos.

—¿El cuello le ha dado problemas alguna vez? 

—Solo cuando he estado trabajando todo un día debajo de un levitador -contestó-.

“_Y cuando sueño”, _pensó. En sus pesadillas el fuego siempre parecía más intenso en la nuca bajando hacia su columna. El dolor era constante, como si tuviera brasas debajo de la piel. Se estremeció al recordar el sueño de la noche anterior en el que Yuko lloraba culpándola de su desgracia.

El doctor Yakov la observaba, dándose golpecitos en los labios con el portavisor. Cómo si pudiera leerle la mente.

Vicder se removió incómoda. Se sentía como un animal exótico enjaulado, siendo observado por los turistas.

—Tengo una pregunta.

—¿Sí? -la animo el doctor a proseguir, guardando el portavisor en el bolsillo.

—Antes ha dicho que deje de ser contagiosa en cuanto mi cuerpo se deshizo de esos microbios.

—Correcto.

—Entonces… si hubiera contraído la peste de forma natural hace, por ejemplo, un par de días, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría tenido que transcurrir para dejar de ser contagiosa?

El Doctor frunció los labios.

—Bien, suponiendo que su cuerpo había entrado en contacto por primera vez con la enfermedad va ganando eficacia en el momento de deshacerse de los microbios. Si con nosotros duró alrededor de unos 20 minutos, puede ser que antes hubiera durado, ¿una hora aproximadamente?. Dos a lo mucho, aunque no puedo asegurárselo al cien por ciento. Cada cuerpo y cada enfermedad actúa de forma diferente.

Vicder se cruzó de brazos, había tardado más de una hora en llegar a casa desde que había salido del Mercado.

—¿Y en cuanto a la ropa? ¿Se puede quedar en la ropa?.

—Por muy poco tiempo, los patógenos necesitan un huésped para sobrevivir. -La miro con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Por que me lo pregunta?, ¿Se encuentra bien?.

Vicder jugueteó con los dedos de los guantes. Asintió.

—¿Cuándo vamos a empezar a salvar vidas?.

—Me temo que no hay mucho que hacer hasta que pueda analizar sus pruebas de sangre y decodificar su secuencia de ADN. Sin embargo primero me gustaría estudiar más a fondo cómo se configura su cuerpo, por si eso pudiera afectar los resultados.

—El ADN no varía por ser Ciborg, ¿no?

—No, pero ciertos estudios sugieren que el cuerpo humano produce hormonas distintas, desequilibrio químicos, anticuerpos, ese tipo de cosas, como resultado de las operaciones. Evidentemente, cuando más invasivo es el procedimiento, más…

—¿Cree que por ser Ciborg tiene algo que ver con ser inmune? 

La mirada del doctor se iluminó con un brillo encandilado que incómodo a Vicder.

—No exactamente -contestó,- pero como ya le había dicho antes… Tengo un par de teorías.

—Y ¿Tiene la intención de contarme alguna de esas teorías?.

—Oh, claro que no. Por el momento no, -Vicder lo miro inflando las mejillas- En cuando averigüe si estoy en lo cierto, la intension es compartir mis hallazgos con el mundo. De hecho se me ha ocurrido lo que podría ser esa misteriosa sombra de la columna. ¿Le importa si pruebo algo?.

Se quitó las gafas y las guardo donde estaba el portavisor.

—¿Qué va hacer? 

—Un pequeño experimento, no tiene de que preocuparse.

Vicder volteó la cabeza al tiempo en que el doctor Yakov rodeaba la camilla. El hombre le palpó la nuca con la punta de los dedos para encontrar y pinzar las vértebras de la base del cuello. La joven se puso tensa en cuanto sintió que la tocaban. A pesar de que el hombre tenía la manos tibias, Vicder se estremeció.

—Dígame si siente algo… fuera de lo normal.

Vicder abrió la boca para molestar al doctor, diciendo que cualquier contacto humano era algo fuera de lo normal para ella, cuando se le corto la respiración.

El fuego y el dolor le atravesaron la columna y se abrieron pasó a través de sus venas.

Vicder cayó de la mesa de exploración con un grito agónico. La puerta del laboratorio se abrió de golpe 

—¿!Que demonios está pasando aquí!?. Doctor Yakov, ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¡Suéltela, es una orden!

Vicder grito una vez más al sentir un tirón de fuego subiendo por toda su columna hasta su cabeza. Estaba tirada en el suelo, jadeando.   
  


Los murmullos que Medio lograba escuchar en la sala sonaban bastante molestos y otros tratando de sonar en calma. 

Sintió unos brazos quien le trataba de dar vuelta y la alzaba del suelo. Trato de enfocar su vista pero solo vio manchas negras en todo lado. Sin percatarse, su sistema se apagó y Vicder terminó desplomada en los brazos de ese desconocido

Aaaahhh que ya lo cacharon!!!! Se nos viene!!!!

Cómo están gente hermosa!? Ah sido una semana demasiado atareada pero por fin les traigo el capítulo! 

Nuestra niña le está sacando canas de colores a Yakov de alguna forma se tiene que desquitar.

Ojalá les guste mucho :3 me encantaría saber lo que piensa en los comentarios!

Un abrazo enorme!! 


	15. VICDER: CAPITULO CATORCE

Sentía miles de martillos retumbando en su cabeza, su sistema empezó a reiniciarse, escuchaba murmullos de voces a su alrededor.

Su visor retinal se había vuelto loco, proyectaba luces de color verde contra la parte interior de sus párpados cerrados. Algo les pasaba a sus conexiones: tenía un tic incontrolable en los dedos de la mano izquierda.

—Tranquila señorita, está usted perfectamente bien.

Una voz mucho más alterada contradijo a aquella primera de acento extraño.

—¿Perfectamente bien?. No lo estará diciendo en serio, ¡la vi caer de la camilla gritando!. ¿Que le ha ocurrido?. ¿Y en primer lugar por que está aquí!?, ¡es peligroso!. Espero que no le haya pasado nada grave, sino, con todo respeto hablaremos muy seriamente doctor.

Vicder gruñó, esa voz se le hacía conocida sólo que sonaba muy alterada.

—No se preocupe, solo ha sido un pequeño experimento su Alteza. Nada fuera de lo normal. Enseguida se recuperara. ¿Lo ve?, ya empieza a despertarse.

Vicder dejó escapar un nuevo gemido antes de poder abrir los ojos. La blancura del laboratorio la habría cegado si no fuera por las dos sombras que tenía encima de ella, una más cerca que la otra. Poco a poco, sus ojos fueron desentrañando las formas del sombrero y los ojos azul cielo del doctor Feltsman; y la otra sombra se trataba del rostro del príncipe Yuuri, oculto bajo los mechones negros que caían desordenadamente sobre su frente y unos lentes de montura azules.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos en cuanto sintió la fuerte mirada de Yuuri. Quería que se la tragara la tierra, No era posible ver al príncipe por segunda vez en tan malas condiciones. 

Apretó los ojos rogando de que Yuuri no hubiera notado la luz verde que se proyectaba en su pupila dándole el diagnóstico de su sistema. 

Al menos llevaba los guantes puestos.

—¿Sigues viva? -pregunto Yuuri, apartándole el pelo desordenado de la frente, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja, mientras tocaba suavemente su mejilla y retiraba la mano-.

Creyó percibir la humedad y el calor que desprendían de los dedos del joven sobre su piel antes de caer en la cuenta de que era ella quien tenía fiebre.

Lo cual era imposible. No podía sonrojarse, no podía tener fiebre.

No podía recalentarse. ¿Que le había hecho el doctor?.

—¿Se ha golpeado la cabeza? -pregunto Yuuri-.

—Está bien, de verdad -insistió el doctor Yakov-. Ha sufrido un pequeño ataque de pánico, pero no es nada. Le pido disculpas señorita, no sabía que sería tan sensible.  
  


—¿Que me ha hecho? -pregunto Vicder, procurando no arrastrar las palabras mientras el príncipe lo taladraba con la mirada.

Yuuri le pasó un brazo por debajo para ayudarla a incorporarse. Vicder se estremeció y se bajo los ruedos del pantalón para ocultar el brillo metálico de la pantorrilla.

—Simplemente le he recolocado la columna.

Vicder miro al doctor con los ojos entrecerrados, sin necesidad de que la lucecita naranja le dijera que estaba mintiendo, aunque está se encendió de todas formas. 

—¿Que le pasó a su columna? 

La mano de Yuuri se deslizó hasta la zona lumbar. 

Vicder inspiró con fuerza, recorrida por un escalofrío, sintió un tirón en la boca del estómago cuando las manos de Yuuri fueron bajando.

Temió sentir el dolor de nuevo, que las manos del príncipe volviera a bloquear su sistema como lo había hecho el doctor. Sin embargo no ocurrió nada, solo podía sentir su corazón bombeando como las alas de un colibrí. 

Sus miradas se encontraron y por un momento solo existía los ojos de Yuuri, no recordaba haberlo visto en el mercado con los anteojos pero eso no quitaban lo brillantes y dulces que se veían.

El Doctor Yakov tosió y la burbuja en la cual se sentían aislados se reventó. Yuuri no tardó en disminuir la presión de los dedos.

—Su majestad, como usted mismo acaba de comprobar no le pasó nada -aseguró el doctor-. No obstante, la zona dorsal es donde se concentran muchos de nuestros nervios antes de enviar mensajes a nuestro cerebro.

Vicder le lanzó una mirada desesperada de súplica a Yakov imaginando lo rápido que Yuuri se apartaría de ella cuando él le dijera que estaba sirviéndole de apoyo a un Ciborg.

—La señorita se quejaba de unos Dolores en el cuello…

Vicder apretó los puños hasta que noto los nudillos blancos.

—… y por eso le he hecho un pequeño ajuste. La quiropráctica es un método curativo muy antiguo, aunque sorprendentemente efectivo. La joven debía tener la columna peor alineada de lo que pensaba y, al recolocarle las vértebras de manera tan repentina, ha sido como si su sistema hubiera recibido una descarga.

El hombre sonrió abiertamente al príncipe, sin que en sus ojos se revelara preocupación alguna. La lucecita naranja seguía encendida.

Vicder lo miraba boquiabierta. Esperaba verlo reírse, decirle al príncipe que todo era una pequeña broma y al final le contara que era ella, que era inmune a la peste y que se había convertido en su conejillo de indias favorito. 

Sin embargo, el doctor no añadió nada más, siguió sonriendo mientras sus ojos brillaban como un niño demostrando inocencia. 

Al volver a sentir los ojos del joven clavados sobre ella, Vicder se volvió hacia él con la intensión de encogerse de hombros, como si la explicación del doctor le pareciera tan confusa como a él, pero la intensidad de la mirada del príncipe Yuuri la dejó sin palabras. 

Sin haberlo esperado Yuuri alzo la mano y golpeó la cabeza del doctor.

—¿¡Y eso por que fue!? -exclamó sorprendido Yakov-. 

—Mi deber de caballero es defender a la dama presente y no se porque presiento que ella me lo agradecerá -respondió sin dejar de mirar A Vicder, está se mordió el labio tratando de aguantar la risa-.

—Pe..pero, su majestad -Yuuri, alzo la mano para callarlo-.

—Espero que el doctor Yakov esté diciéndome la verdad, porque sería una lástima que te murieras justo cuando acabamos de tener el placer de conocernos. -sus ojos lanzaron un destello, como si compartiera con ella una broma privada y Vicder volvió a sonreír-, ¿Estás bien? -insistió, tomándole la mano y sin apartar el brazo sobre el que se apoyaba la espalda de Vicder-. ¿Puedes levantarte?

—Creo que si.

La ayudó a ponerse en pie. El dolor había desaparecido por completo.

—Gracias.

Vicder se separó de Yuuri y empezó a sacudirse la ropa, a pesar de que el suelo del laboratorio estaba inmaculado. Se golpeó el muslo con la camilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto el joven, dejando caer las manos a los lados donde colgaron unos segundos antes de que decidiera meterlas en los bolsillos.

Vicder abrió la boca, pero el doctor Yakov, quien aún se frotaba la cabeza, se le adelantó, tras aclararse la garganta.

—Disculpen mi intromisión pero, ¿Ustedes dos ya se conocían?, porque se ve mucha química para ser la primera vez -se cruzó de brazos sonriendo con malicia-.  
  


—Nos conocimos ayer -respondió Yuuri sonrojado-, En el mercado.  
  


Vicder hundió las manos en sus bolsillos donde se encontraba la llave. Imitando la posición de Yuuri.  
  


—Estoy aquí… porque… Eeh…  
  


—Uno de los med-droides estaba dando problemas, su Alteza -intervino el doctor-, y le pedí que le echara un vistazo. Su taller mecánico es de los mejores que existen.  
  


Yuuri empezó a asentir, aunque se detuvo y miró a su alrededor.  
  


—¿Que med-droide?  
  


—Ya no está aquí claro -contestó el doctor con el tono jovial, como si mentir le resultara divertido-. Seguramente andará por ahí sacando sangre.  
  


—Ss..sí, ya lo he arreglado -añadió Vicder, obligándose a cerrar la boca para no parecer una tonta-. Ha quedado como nuevo.  
  


Sacó la llave inglesa y la hizo girar entre los dedos, como si aquello confirmara la mentira.  
  


A pesar de que Yuuri parecía confundido, asintió. Vicder se alegro de que al doctor Yakov le resultara tan fácil haberse inventado aquella historia, aunque seguía desconcertada. ¿Qué razones tendría para ocultarle la verdad al príncipe heredero, sobre todo cuando era posible que estuviera muy cerca de un gran avance en la investigación contra la peste? ¿Acaso el príncipe Yuuri no merecía saber que ocurría? ¿Acaso no lo merecía todo el mundo?.  
  
  


—Supongo que no habrás tenido tiempo de revisar a Makkachin?, ¿verdad? -pregunto Yuuri?.  
  
  


Vicder dejo de girar la llave inglesa y la apretó con ambas manos para obligarse a estar quieta.  
  
  


—No, todavía no. Lo siento. Las ultimas veinticuatro horas han sido… Complicadas.  
  


—Seguramente tienes una lista de clientes kilométrica. -se encogió de hombros, como para restar importancia a sus palabras, peinando su cabello hacia atrás con los dedos para mostrarse despreocupado, aunque su postura delataba cierta tensión, torció el gesto-. No debería esperar un trato especial. Aunque supongo que lo hago de todos modos.  
  


A Vicder le dio un vuelco el corazón al toparse de pronto con esa sonrisa del príncipe y verlo con el cabello hacia atrás, se veía tan encantador como en el mercado, hasta que vio de soslayo el holograma que había detrás de él y que todavía mostraba el funcionamiento interno, desde las vértebras metálicas hasta los manojos de cables o los ovarios intactos. Desvió la mirada de inmediato hacia Yuuri con el corazón desbocado.  
  


—Prometo echarle un vistazo en cuanto pueda, antes de las fiestas, eso es seguro.  
  


Yuuri se volvió, siguiendo la mirada de Vicder hacia el holograma. La joven apretó los puños, con los nervios atenazándole el estómago, cuando el príncipe retrocedió ante la imagen.  
  


Una chica, una máquina, un monstruo.  
  


Vicder se mordió los labios, resignada a no volver a ser nunca la destinataria de una de aquellas sonrisas tiernas o pícaras que detenían el corazón, cuando el doctor Yakov se acercó al holograma y apagó la telerred pasando la mano por encima.  
  


—Discúlpeme Alteza, confidencialidad médico-paciente. Era del sujeto que trajeron como voluntario.  
  


Vicder apretó con más fuerza la llave de sus manos, agradecida y recelosa al mismo tiempo.  
  


Yuuri se sobrepuso a su impresión con un estremecimiento.   
  


—Eso es precisamente para lo que he bajado. He escuchado que se había presentado alguien como voluntario y fue de mucha sorpresa pero nadie me informo directamente. Quería saber si había sucedido algo nuevo, algún avance.  
  


—Es difícil de decir en estos momentos, su Alteza, pero podríamos haber hallado un posible camino. No se preocupe, lo mantendré informado de las novedades.  
  
  


Sonrió con inocencia, primero a Yuuri y luego a Vicder. La mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas, no pensaba decirle nada al principe, aunque Vicder no alcanzaba a comprender la razón.  
  


La joven se aclaró la garganta y retrocedió hacia la salida.  
  
  


–Entonces, será mejor que me vaya, para que pueda volver al trabajo. Supongo que… bueno… Volveré para comprobar que el med funciona correctamente. Supongo que ¿mañana?  
  


—Perfecto -respondió Yakov-. Además, tengo su número de identidad en el caso de que necesitara encontrarla.  
  


La sonrisa del doctor se ensombreció de manera apenas perceptible, con que daba a entender que la consideraría voluntaria siempre y cuando volviera voluntariamente. La joven era valiosa, y él no tenía la más mínima intención de permitir que saliera por esa puerta de manera permanente.  
  


—Te acompañaré a la salida -dijo el príncipe quien camino y pasó la muñeca por delante del escáner.  
  


La puerta se abrió con un susurro.  
  


—No, no, no pasa nada. Ya la encontrare yo sola.  
  
  


—¿Segura?, No Es ninguna molestia. Me encantaría acompañarte.  
  
  


—Si, segura. Supongo que tendrá asuntos importantes que atender de… gobiernos… investigación… imperiales… que discutir, no quiero interrumpir su agenda. Aunque, gracias, Alteza.  
  
  


Camino al frente de Yuuri y Se arriesgó a realizar una reverencia, agradeciendo que al menos esta vez, tuviera los dos pies en su sitio.

—Está bien, bueno, ha sido un placer volver a verte. Una agradable sorpresa sin duda alguna que espero se pueda volver a repetir.  
  
  
  


Vicder se rio con sorna, aunque se sorprendió al ver que el príncipe lo había dicho en serio al notar aquellos ojos de mirada cálida y un tanto curiosa clavados en ella.  
  
  


—Lo… lo mismo digo. -Retrocedió hasta la puerta. Sonriendo. Temblando. Rezando por que esta vez no llevara manchas de grasa en la cara-. Bueno, entonces le enviaré una com cuando Makkachin se encuentre listo.  
  
  


—Gracias, Linh-mèi.  
  
  


—Puedes llamarme Vicder.  
  


Yuuri alargó su mano, tomando la de ella y se la llevó a los labios, depositando un beso en esta.  
  


—Así será, Vicder -susurro Yuuri, soltando suavemente la mano que tomó. 

Vicder quedó con las palabras en la boca, cuando tuvo el valor suficiente para responder, las puertas se cerraron entre ellos.  
  


Quedó un momento congelado tratando de calmar su pulso, su sistema le recordaba la forma de inhalar y exhalar correctamente. Apoyo la espalda contra la pared con gesto derrotado y se golpeó la frente con los nudillos-. “_Le enviaré una com” “puedes llamarme Vicder” –_repitió con tono burlón. Se mordió el labio-. No hagan caso a la chica que no sabe cuándo dejar de hablar.  
  


No había joven en el país que no soñara con el príncipe Yuuri. Estaba tan fuera de su alcance, de su mundo, que tendría que haber dejado de pensar en él en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado. Tendría que dejar de pensar en él de inmediato. No debería volver a pensar en él, salvo, tal vez, como cliente o cómo príncipe.  
  


Sin embargo, el recuerdo de aquellos dedos sobre su piel se negaba a desvanecerse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente Hermosa. Aquí nos encontramos de nuevo recuperando esta Historia.
> 
> He tenido días muy ocupados con respecto al trabajo así que no he podido avanzar como he querido pero aún nos mantenemos :) 
> 
> Un abrazo super fuerte y !Feliz San Valentín como adelanto! <3
> 
> Nos seguiremos viendo!! :D


	16. VICDER: CAPITULO QUINCE

Vicder tuvo que descargarse un mapa del ala de investigación del palacio para encontrar la salida. Entre lo del príncipe, lo de Yuko y lo de… todo, tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Se sentía como una impostura deambulando por los pasillos blancos, evitando hacer contacto visual con los científicos y androides de bata blanca.  
  
  


Pasó junto a una sala de espera -amueblada con dos telerredes y tres sillas acolchadas-. Y los ojos se le fueron a la ventana.  
  
  


La Vista.  
  
  


La Ciudad.  
  
  


Siempre había visto Nueva Pekín en un autenticó caos: demasiados edificios embutidos en demasiado poco espacio, calles descuidadas, callejones cruzados de un lado a otro por cables eléctricos y cuerdas de tender y molestas enredaderas que invadían hasta la última pared de cemento.  
  
  


Sin embargo, allí, en lo alto del precipicio, la ciudad era hermosa. El sol estaba en su Cénit, y la luz se modulaba sobre los rascacielos de cristal y los tejados bañados en oro. Vicder veía el movimiento constante de telerredes enormes y el destello de los levitadores, que se movían a velocidad vertiginosa entre los edificios. Desde allí, la ciudad era un hervidero de vida, aunque sin el runrún tecnológico.  
  
  


Vicder buscó el conglomerado de esbeltos edificios de cristal de azul y cromo que custodiaban la plaza del Mercado y luego intentó trazar una ruta desde allí hacia el norte, intentando encontrar la Torre Fénix, pero se escondía de demasiada ciudad y de demasiada sombra.  
  
  


El embrujo se disipó.  
  
  


Tenía que volver a su casa. A su cárcel.   
  
  
  


Tenía que arreglar a Makkachin, Tenía que proteger a Christopher, pues no pasaría ni una semana antes de que a Anya se le metiera en la cabeza querer desmontarlo para venderlo por piezas, o peor aún, cambiarle el chip de personalidad “defectuoso”. Había estado quejándose de lo respondón que era Chris desde que Vicder había llegado a vivir con ella.  
  
  
  


Además, no tenía otro sitio adonde ir. Hasta que el doctor Feltsman no encontrara el modo de ingresar el pago en la cuenta de Vicder sin que Anya se de cuenta, no tenía ni dinero ni levitador, y su única amiga humana también estaba cerrada, en las cuarentenas.  
  
  


Apretó los puños.   
  
  


Tenía que volver. Aunque no se quedaría mucho tiempo. Anya había dejado bastante claro que consideraba a Vicder una carga y que la despreciaba. No había tenido ningún reparo en despacharla en cuanto había descubierto la manera lucrativa de hacerlo, un modo que le ahorraba los remordimientos, ya que, al fin y al cabo, había que encontrar un antídoto. Yuko lo necesitaba.  
  
  


En realidad tal vez había hecho lo correcto. Tal vez Vicder, por ser Ciborg, tenía la obligación de sacrificarse para que los humanos normales pudieran curarse.  
  
  


Sin embargo, Vicder sabía que jamás perdonaría a Anya. Aquella mujer tenía el deber de protegerla, de ayudarla. Si Anya y Mari era la única familia que le quedaba, estaría mejor sola.  
  
  


Tenía que irse y sabía muy bien cómo iba hacerlo.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

La cara que puso Anya al ver entrar a Vicder en el apartamento casi consigue convencerla que la horrible experiencia había merecido la pena.  
  
  
  
  


La Mujer estaba sentada en el sofá, leyendo en su portavisor. Mari estaba en la otra punta d la habitación, entretenida con un juego de mesa holográfico cuyas piezas tenían la forma de los famosos preferidos de la joven. Llevaba mucho tiempo siendo el juego favorito de Mari y Yuko, aunque en estos momentos la joven combatía con extraños en la red y parecía aburrida y cansada de él. Cuando Vicder entro en la estancia, tanto Mari como Anya se quedaron boquiabiertas y una versión del príncipe en miniatura cayó traspasada por la larga hoja de un rival virtual. Mari puso el juego en pausa demasiado tarde.  
  
  
  
  


— Vicder -dijo Anya, dejando el portavisor en una mesita de café-. ¿Cómo es que estás…?  
  
  
  
  
  


—Me han hecho pruebas y han decidido que no soy lo que andan buscando, así que me han mandado de vuelta a casa, -Vicder esbozo una sonrisa forzada tratando de que fuera creíble-. No te preocupes, estoy segura de que seguirán teniendo en cuenta tu noble sacrificio. Puede que te envíen una com de agradecimiento.  
  
  
  
  


Anya se puso en pie, mirándola incrédula.  
  
  
  
  


—¡No pueden enviarte a mi casa!  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder se quitó los guantes y se les metió en el bolsillo.  
  
  
  
  


—Me temo que tendrás que presentar una queja oficial. Siento interrumpirte, veo que estabas muy ocupada encargándote de los quehaceres domésticos. Si me disculpas, será mejor que vaya a intentar ganarme el sustento para que tú puedas volver a desplomarte la próxima vez que encuentres una manera conveniente de deshacerte de mí.  
  
  
  
  


Se dirigió hacia el pasillo. En ese momento, Chris asomó su reluciente cabeza por la cocina, alzando los brazos. A Vicder le sorprendió la velocidad con que la sensación de alivio desterró su resentimiento. Por un momento, había pensado que no volvería a ver a Christoper nunca más.  
  
  
  
  


La alegría momentánea se desvaneció cuando Anya salió al pasillo detrás de ella.  
  
  
  
  


—Vicder, ¡quieta ahí señorita!.  
  
  
  
  


A pesar de lo tentada que estuvo de desobedecerla, Vicder se detuvo y se volvió hacia su tutora.  
  
  
  
  


Se sostuvieron la mirada. Anya todavía no se había recuperado de la sorpresa y le temblaba la mandíbula. Parecía mayor, mucho más vieja que antes.  
  
  
  
  


—Llamaré al centro de investigación para verificar que es cierto lo que dices y asegurarme de que no mientes -le informó-. Si has hecho algo… Si has echado a perder la única oportunidad que tenía de ayudar a mi hija… -La rabia se apoderó de su voz, que alcanzo un tono estridente. Vicder la oía enterrar las lágrimas bajo las palabras-. ¡Es imposible que no sirvas para nada!.  
  
  
  
  


Anya enderezó la espalda, agarrándose al marco de la puerta.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Qué más quieres que haga? -contestó Vicder con el mismo tono, agitando las manos-. ¡Muy bien, llama a quien quieras! No me interesa, no he hecho nada malo. Fuí allí, me hicieron pruebas y me echaron. Siento mucho que no me hayan devuelto a casa en una caja de cartón, si era eso lo que esperabas.  
  
  
  
  


Anya apretó los labios.  
  
  
  
  


—Sigues ocupando el mismo lugar que antes en esta casa y no me gusta que la huérfana que acepté en mi hogar me falte al respeto hablándome de esa manera.  
  
  
  
  
  


— Jajaja No me digas -Río Vicder con ironía-. ¿Quieres que te haga una lista de todas las cosas que me han hecho hoy y que tampoco me han gustado? Me han… -Se interrumpió. No quería que Anya supiera la verdad, ni que se regocijara en su dolor ni que supiera que era importante para la investigación-. Sinceramente, ahora mismo me importa bastante poco lo que te gusta y lo que no. Eres tú quien me ha vendido y yo nunca te he hecho nada.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Ya basta. Sabes muy bien lo que me has hecho. A mí y a mi familia.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Yo no tuve la culpa de la muerte de Hisashi.  
  
  
  
  
  


Volvió la Cabeza cuando unos puntitos blancos de rabia le enturbiaron la visión.  
  
  
  
  


—De acuerdo, ya vuelves a estar aquí -dijo Anya, sin abandonar su altivez-. Bienvenida a casa, querida. Sin embargo, mientras vivas bajo mi techo, obedecerás mis órdenes. ¿Lo has entendido?  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder apoyó la mano biónica en la pared, con los dedos abiertos para sostenerse.  
  


—Wow, que novedad. Obedecer tus ordenes. Muy bien, lo típico: “Haz las tareas del Hogar Vicder, Ponte a trabajar para que pueda pagar las facturas Vicder, Haz de ratón de laboratorio para esos científicos locos Vicder”. Si, te entiendo a la perfección. -Miró atrás, hacía Chris que estaba cruzado de brazos como una estatua-. Ahora te recalcó algo, entenderás que he perdido media jornada de trabajo y que será mejor que me lleve a Christopher para ponerme al día.  
  
  
  
  


Sin esperar una respuesta, se encaminó con pasó decidido hacia la caja de cerillas que tenía por habitación y cerro la puerta de golpe tras de sí.  
  
  
  
  


Esperó con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta hasta que el texto de advertencia de la retina hubo desaparecido y dejaron de temblarle las manos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, descubrió que la vieja telerred, la que Anya había arrancado de la pared, estaba tirada sobre la pila de mantas que le servían de cama. Había trocitos de plástico esparcidos por la almohada. No se había fijado si habían comprado una nueva o si la pared del salón seguía vacía.  
  
  
  
  


Lanzó un suspiro y se cambió, ansiosa por deshacerse del olor a antiséptico que se le había pegado a la ropa. Metió las piezas de plástico en la caja de herramientas . Escucho unos golpes en la puerta. Cuando abrió esperando otra discusión con su madrastra vio un borrón gris quien la derribó de golpe. Espero sentir su cabeza chocar contra el suelo pero en lugar de eso solo sintió algo frió y pesado encima de ella.  
  


—¡Oh Chèrie, Mon amour!, ¡soy tan feliz de verte! Perdóname mi petite! por favor, perdóname -Chris la abrazaba con fuerza-.  
  


—Christophe, tranquilo. Primero suéltame que no puedo respirar   
  


Chris susurro un lo siento de nuevo y se levanto, brindándole una tenaza para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Los dos se sonrieron.  
  


— De verdad yo… -Vicder le uso un dedo en los labios para hacerlo callar-.  
  
  


—Todo esta bien Chris, no tengo nada que perdonarte, hiciste tu mayor esfuerzo y lo aprecio. Estoy aliviada de encontrarte en una pieza, me tenias preocupada que esa loca te hubiera desarmado.  
  
  
  
  
  


—JA! no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil -respondió abrazándola de nuevo-. Dime, ¿Que fue lo que sucedió? ¿Que te hicieron esos lunáticos?  
  
  
  
  
  


—Tenemos mucho de que hablar, pero primero, salgamos de aquí. Las paredes escuchan.  
  
  


Ambos se separaron, Vicder tomo la pantalla colocándosela debajo del brazo y la caja de herramientas antes de salir de nuevo al pasillo con Chris atrás de ella. No volvieron a mirar hacia el salón pero creyó oír el grito agónico y apagado de uno de los personajes del juego de Mari. Chris tomo la caja de herramientas y se dirigieron a los ascensores.  
  
  
  
  


Esperaron que estuvieran adentro, de camino al sótano antes de informar a Chris de lo que había sucedido. Únicamente obvio la parte del príncipe Yuuri sabiendo que si se lo contaba, no la dejaría tranquila en todo el día, o más bien en toda la vida.  
  
  
  
  


—Entonces, ¿tienes que volver? -preguntó Chris cuando salían del ascensor-.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Sí, pero no pasa nada. El doctor me ha dicho que ya no estoy en peligro. Además, van a pagarme y Anya no se enterará.  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Cuanto?  
  
  
  
  
  


—No estoy segura, pero creo que bastante  
  
  
  
  
  


Chris asió la muñeca de Vicder justo cuando esta abría la puerta de rejilla que daba paso a su taller.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Te das cuenta de qué significa esto?  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder mantuvo la puerta abierta con el pie.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Qué parte?  
  
  
  
  
  


—Significa que puedes comprarte un vestido bonito… ¡incluso más bonito que el de Mari!. ¡Puedes ir al baile y Anya no podrá hacer nada para detenerte!.  
  
  
  
  


Vicder apretó los labios, como si acabara de morder un limón, y se zafó de la mano del androide.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Eso crees Chris? -dijo, repasando aquel caos de herramientas y piezas de recambio-. ¿De verdad crees que Anya va a dejarme ir solo porque puedo pagarme el vestido? Seguramente insinuara que le he robado o me lo arrancaría para intentar revender los botones.  
  
  
  
  


—Bueno, de acuerdo, pues no le diremos nada, ni del vestido ni del baile. No tienes por que ir con ellas. Eres mejor que ellas. Eres valiosa, yo siempre te lo he dicho. -Le guiño un ojo-. Inmune a la letumosis. ¡Por todas las estrellas del firmamento, podrías hacerte famosa!  
  
  
  
  


Vicder sacudió la cabeza sonriendo, había extrañado las locuras que soltaba su amigo. Se agachó y dejó la telerred apoyada contra las estanterías. Su mirada habia reparado en un bulto de tela plateada, hecho un ovillo en un rincón, que lanzaba un brillo muy tenue bajo la luz mortecina.  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Que es eso?  
  
  
  
  
  


Chris volvió a ver hacia la dirección que veía Vicder y su mirada chispeante fue apagándose.  
  
  
  
  


—El vestido de la fiesta de Yuko. No… no he podido tirarlo. Creía que nadie volvería a bajar aquí nunca más… Tenia mucho miedo… Te habían llevado y me decían que estabas muerta, y no me querían decir como esta Yuko… Yo solo… Resumiendo.., Decidí quedármelo para mí junto con una blusa tuya… como un recuerdo de mis únicas amigas… para no sentirme solo.  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder sintió un nudo en el estomago.  
  
  
  
  


—Sabes que eso no esta bien, Chris -Vicder tomo su cabeza con ambas manos dándole un beso en la frente-. Además, como tu mismo me dijiste, no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil.  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder volvió a ver el vestido, vaciló un instante antes de acercarse a el y levantarlo por las mangas salpicadas de perlas. Estaba manchado de tierra, arrugado, y para el colmo, cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera estado expuesto a la letumosis, aunque el doctor había dicho que era muy difícil contagiarse a través de la ropa. Además, ahora ya nadie iba a llevarlo.  
  
  
  
  


— ¿Sabes? -contesto Chris, como si pudiera leerle la mente-, Apuesto a que a ti se te vería muy bien, puedes hacerle unos arreglos si gustas.  
  
  
  
  
  


Dejó el vestido sobre la soldadora y se dio la vuelta.  
  
  
  
  


— No vamos a gastarnos el dinero en un vestido -dijo-. Y, por enésima vez, no vamos a ir al baile.  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Por que no? -Pregunto Chris, con un claro lamento robótico  
  
  


Vicder se acerco a la mesa de trabajo, subió la pierna al tablero y empezó a sacar las herramientas que había guardado en el compartimiento de la pantorrilla.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Recuerdas ese coche que vimos en el depósito de chatarra? ¿Ese viejo, de gasolina?.  
  
  
  
  
  


Chris gruño, no le agradaba mucho por donde iba esa idea.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Qué pasa con eso?  
  
  
  
  
  


—Vamos a tener que emplear todo nuestro tiempo y dinero en arreglarlo.  
  
  
  
  
  


—¡No Vicder! Dime que es una broma.  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder empezó a grabar una lista mental mientras cerraba el compartimiento de la pantorrilla y se bajaba la pernera. Las palabras se desplazaban ante su visión:  
  
  
  
  


*Sacar el Coche del Vertedero

*Evaluar su estado,

*Encontrar Piezas,

*Descargar diagrama de cableado,

*Comprar Gasolina,  
  


En ese momento vio el androide de Yuuri sobre la mesa  
  


*Arreglar a Makkachin.  
  
  
  
  


—Lo digo en serio.  
  
  
  
  
  


Se soltó el pelo y se hizo una trenza de medio lado, estaba animada. Se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la caja de herramientas vertical del rincón y empezó a buscar varias cosas que le vendrían bien: correas elásticas, cadenas, trapos, cualquier cosa que le permitiera dejar listo el coche para su reparación.  
  
  
  
  


—Volveremos esta noche. Si podemos lo traeremos al aparcamiento y, si no, habrá que arreglarlo en el depósito. Veamos, tengo que volver al palacio mañana por la mañana y echarle un vistazo al androide del príncipe por la tarde, pero si nos ponemos en serio, creo que podría tenerlo listo en un par de semanas, tal vez menos.Depende de las reparaciones que necesite, claro.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Pero, ¿por qué?. ¿Por qué vamos a arreglarlo?  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder metió las herramientas en la bolsa.  
  
  
  
  


—Porque ese coche va a sacarnos de aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente hermosa!!! Espero que estén pasando un maravilloso día!!!
> 
> Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo!! 🤩🤩😍 me pareció muy tierno el recuento de Vicder y Chris.
> 
> Para explicarles un poco se supone que los androides son programados para seguir estrictamente las órdenes de sus dueños, sin chistar o preguntar el porqué, solo lo hacen. Tampoco es posible que ellos sientan algún tipo de emoción alguna, pero Christophe es todo lo contrario desde que llego Vicder siendo una niña. 
> 
> Él, como ya lo habrán notado es demasiado rebelde y muy descarado para decir las cosas y realmente puede sentir las emociones, no puede llorar como Vicder, pero todo lo demás es igual a una persona. Por eso Anya no lo quiere y lo cree desperfecto, ya que nota el gran cariño que le tenia a Vicder y a Yuko, y para ella eso es aberrante, aparte que no hace lo que quiere al cien por ciento.
> 
> Traducción de palabras:  
•¡Oh Chèrie, Mon amour!= ¡Oh Cariño, Mi amor!
> 
> Un beso enorme! Espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos muy pronto ❤️❤️😁
> 
> Comparte esto:


	17. VICDER: CAPITULO DIECISEIS

Doctores y androides del turno de noche se arrimaron a las paredes cuando el príncipe Yuuri atravesó el pasillo como un rayo. Había salido corriendo de su dormitorio, en la decimosexta planta del ala privada del palacio, y solo se había detenido para tomar aire cuando no le había quedado más remedio que esperar el ascensor. Irrumpió en la sala de visitas y se detuvo en seco, todavía con la mano en el picaporte

Su mirada enloquecida recayó en Takeshi, cruzado de brazos, apoyado contra la pared del fondo. El consejero aparto los ojos del ventanal y recibió la expresión angustiada de Yuuri con gesto resignado.

He oído… -empezó a decir Yuuri, enderezando la espalda-.  
  


Tragó saliva para humedecerse la garganta reseca y acabó de entrar en la habitación. La puerta se cerro detrás de él con un ligero chasquido. Una única lamparita y el resplandor de los fluorescentes de la cuarentena iluminaban la pequeña sala.

Yuuri escudriño la habitación del enfermo a través del cristal justo en el momento en que un med-droide extendía una sábana blanca sobre los ojos cerrados de su padre. El martilleo de su corazón se detuvo de golpe.

—He llegado demasiado tarde.

Takeshi cambió de postura.

—Hace apenas unos minutos -le confirmó y se apartó de la pared con movimientos pesados.  
  


Yuuri se fijó en las arrugas que le surcaban el rostro, en los ojos exhaustos y privados de sueño y en la taza de té intacta que descansaba junto a un portavisor. Takeshi se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde en vez de volver a casa, a su cama.  
  


El agotamiento finalmente venció a Yuuri, quien apoyó la frente ardiendo contra el frío cristal. Él también tendría que haber estado allí.

—Convocaré una rueda de prensa -dijo Takeshi, con voz apagada-.

—¿Una rueda de prensa?

—El país tiene que saberlo. Todos lloraremos su pérdida.  
  


Por un insólito momento, el consejero pareció profundamente afectado, aunque la respiración contenida lo disimulaba.

Yuuri cerró los ojos con fuerza y se los frotó con los dedos. A pesar de ser consciente de que su padre había contraído una enfermedad incurable y cuál sería el desenlace, nada parecía tener sentido. Era incapaz de asimilar todo lo que acababa de perder en apenas unos instantes. No solo era su padre. No solo al emperador. Su juventud. Su libertad.

  
—Seréis un buen emperador -dijo Takeshi-. Como fue él.

Yuuri se aparto de él con un estremecimiento. No quería pensar en aquello, en sus muchas deficiencias. Era demasiado joven, demasiado simple, demasiado ingenuo. No podía hacerlo.

La pantalla que tenían detrás lanzó un breve pitido, seguido de una voz dulce y femenina: “Comunicación entrante de la reina Minako de Luna para Su Majestad Yuuri, príncipe heredero de la Comunidad Oriental”.

Yuuri dio media vuelta hacia la telerred, que en esos momentos solo mostraba un globo terráqueo girando sobre sí mismo en una de las esquinas, señal de que había una com disponible. La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.  
  


—¿Como ha podido enterarse? ¿Tan pronto? -preguntó Yuuri-. Debe de tener espías.  
  


Vio de soslayo que Takeshi le lanzaba una mirada iracunda, como advirtiéndole de que no empezara tan pronto con las teorías conspiratorias.

—O puede que la tamaturga o su guardia lo hayan visto correr por el palacio en medio de la noche -dijo-. ¿Qué otra cosa podría significar?.

Yuuri apretó los dientes, enderezó la espalda y le hizo un gesto a la pantalla, como si saludara a un enemigo.

—Me temo que se acabó el luto -murmuró-. Pantalla, acepta la com.  
  


  
  
La pantalla se iluminó. A Yuuri se le erizó el vello al ver a la reina lunar, quien ocultaba la cabeza y los hombros bajo un recargado velo color crema, como una novia perpetua. Lo único que se adivinaba bajo aquel sudario era una insinuación de su cabellos largo y oscuro y un atisbo de sus facciones. Los lunares justifican aquella peculiar carta de presentación con la belleza de su reina, de tal perfección que los terrestres no eran dignos de contemplarla. Sin embargo Yuuri había oído que, en realidad, el hechizo de la reina -su facultad para conseguir que la gente la considerara sublimemente hermosa mediante la manipulación de ondas cerebrales- no tenía efecto sobre las telerredes y por tanto, nunca permitía que se la viera a través de estas.  
  


Se debiera a la razón que se debiera, a Yuuri siempre acababan escociéndole los ojos si miraba largo rato la figura envuelta en aquel velo blanco.  
  


—Mi querido príncipe Regente -dijo Minako con voz dulzona-, permíteme ser la primera en transmitirle mis condolencias por la perdida de su padre, el buen emperador Toshiva. Que descanse en paz.

Yuuri lanzó una mirada gélida a Takeshi. ¿Espías? 

Takeshi no se la devolvió.

—A pesar de las trágicas circunstancias espero poder continuar las conversaciones de paz con voz, como nuevo líder de la comunidad oriental de la tierra. Puesto que no veo que exista motivo alguno para postergar dichas conversaciones hasta el momento de vuestra coronación, se celebre cuando haya de celebrarse, creo que sería conveniente concertar un encuentro tan pronto como sea oportuno, teniendo en cuenta su periodo de luto. Mi nave está lista para partir tan pronto como amanezca en sus latitudes, para poder expresarle tanto mis condolencias como mis felicitaciones en persona. Avisaré a mi taumaturga de mi llegada, ella se encargará de mis aposentos estén debidamente acondicionados, de modo que le ruego no se preocupe por mi alojamiento. Estoy segura de que tiene otros asuntos de que ocuparse en estos momentos tan trágicos. Mi más sentido pésame a usted y a la comunidad.

Finalizó el mensaje con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y la pantalla se fundió de negro.

Boquiabierto, Yuuri se volvió hacia Takeshi y apretó los puños contra los costados antes de que empezara a temblarle.

—¿Quiere venir… aquí? ¿Ahora? ¡No hace ni quince minutos que mi padre ha fallecido y ella se quiere meterse aquí!.

Takeshi se aclaró la garganta.

—Deberíamos discutir esto en la mañana. Lo más conveniente sería hacerlo antes de la conferencia de prensa. 

Yuuri se dio la vuelta y apoyó la cabeza en el ventanal agotado. Al otro lado, la silueta angulosa del cuerpo de su padre quedaba oculta bajo la sábana blanca, muy similar a la Reina y su velo. El emperador había perdido tanto peso que en las últimas semanas que parecía más un maniquí que un hombre.

Su padre ya no estaba a su lado. Ya no volvería a protegerlo. No volvería a darle consejos. No volvería a molestarlo y hacerlo reír. No volvería a gobernar el país. 

Minako cree que soy débil -dijo Yuuri-. Intentará persuadirme durante el periodo de confusión que vendrá a continuación para que acepte un matrimonio que acepte la alianza. -le dio una patada a la pared, aunque tuvo que aguantar un grito de dolor al recordar que iba descalzo-. ¿No podemos decirle que no? Que no es bienvenida.

—No creo que eso sea una señal de paz por la que su padre había luchado tanto.

—¡Pero es ella la que lleva doce años amenazándonos con la guerra!.

Takeshi frunció los labios y la viva preocupación que se traslucía en su mirada sofocó la rabia de Yuuri.

—Las conversaciones se entablan entre dos interlocutores, Alteza. Escucharemos sus peticiones, pero ella también tendrá que escuchar las nuestras.

Yuuri hundió los hombros. 

—¿Que ha querido decir con eso de que su taumaturga se ocupara de su alojamiento? -preguntó, con la mirada dirigida hasta el techo oculto en la penumbra-.

—Supongo que se refiere a retirar todos los espejos.

Yuuri cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Los espejos, claro. Lo había olvidado.

Se masajeó la frente. ¿Qué pretenderían los lunares?. Y no una lunar cualquiera. La Reina Minako. En la tierra. En su país, en su hogar. Se estremeció.

—Esto no va a gustarle nada al pueblo.

—No, -Takeshi suspiró-. Mañana será un día amargo para la Comunidad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cómo vemos, lastimosamente el padre de Yuuri fallece y hay muchas cosas que empezarán a cambiar. Nuestro príncipe no se siente capaz de llevar un peso tan grande como lo hacia su padre, y vemos cómo la ansiedad trata de apoderarse de él 😦 
> 
> Pronto tendremos a la Reina Minako en la tierra. ¿Ustedes que opinan que sucederá? 
> 
> Los leo! ❤️❤️❤️ un abrazo gigante! 
> 
> Hermosa Noche!


	18. VICDER: CAPITULO DIECISIETE

Un tintineo atravesó la cabeza de Vicder, seguido de un mensaje de texto que se desplazó en medio de la oscuridad del sueño.

_Com Remitida desde el distrito 29 de nueva Pekín, cuarentena de Letumosis, Linh Yuko ha entrado en el tercer estado de la enfermedad a las 04:57 am del 22 de agosto del 132 TE_.  
  


Necesito de un minuto para sacudirse de encima la somnolencia y entender aquellas palabras. Abrió los ojos en el dormitorio sin ventana y se incorporó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo de la visita nocturna al depósito de chatarra. Tenía la espalda tan dolorida que tenía la sensación de que ese viejo coche le hubiera pasado por encima en lugar de estar empujándolo por los callejones con la ayuda de Chris. Sin embargo, lo habían conseguido, el coche ya era suyo. Lo habían escondido en un rincón oscuro del aparcamiento subterráneo del edificio, así sería más fácil trabajar en el cuando tuviera un poco de tiempo.

Apenas pudieron llegar a casa, Vicder se había dejado caer en las mantas como si alguien la hubiera apagado, por primera vez en semanas no había tenido ninguna pesadilla. Al menos hasta que aquel mensaje la despertó.

Imaginarse a Yuko sola en las cuarentenas la sacó inmediatamente de la cama improvisada que había hecho, reprimiendo un gruñido. Tomó una ducha rápido, se vistió y guardó una manta verde y ropa blanca en el bolso. Pidió un levitador por primera vez en su vida.

Miro hacia Chris quien estaba igual tumbado en unas sábanas en el suelo, conectado al enchufe de carga. Decidió ir sin él, así no lo metería en problemas, además, más tarde tendría que ir al palacio.

Salió al pasillo lo más silenciosa que pudo en puntillas, cuando cerró la puerta corrió por el corredor del edificio. Ya la esperaba el levitador cuando salió a la calle. Pasó su identificador por el escáner e introdujo las coordenadas de la cuarentenas y se acomodó en el asiento trasero.

La ciudad era un laberinto de sombras, edificios somnolientos y aceras desiertas, mientras el amanecer se arrastraba por las calles.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Vicder pasó su identificar por el escáner al salir para que el levitador pudiera realizar la rebaja a su cuenta casi agotada y le pidió que la esperara. Se dirigió al almacén más cercano, donde un grupo de androides esperaban junto a la puerta. Arriba había una telerred muy grande donde pasaban las letras:

> ** _Cuarentena de Letumosis: Acceso limitado a androides y pacientes._ **

Se colocó la manta sobre los antebrazos e intentó parecer lo más segura posible mientras avanzaba, preguntándose que diría si los androides la detenían.

Sin embargo los med-droides ni siquiera la miraron cuando pasó por su lado, esperaba que fuera igual de sensible al salir.

El hedor a excremento y podredumbre la golpeó en la cara en cuanto entró al almacén. Retrocedió tambaleante, con el estomago revuelto, tapándose la boca y la nariz con la mano y lamentándose de que su interfaz cerebral no pudiera amortiguar los olores con tanta facilidad como los sonidos.

Cogio aire a través del guante y contuvo la respiración antes de obligarse a volver a entrar al almacén.  
  


Dentro no hacia tanto calor. Los rayos del Sol no lograban tocar el suelo, una lámina verde y opaca cubría una delgada hilera de ventanas pegadas al techo y bañaba el edificio de una bruma sombría.

Unas bombillas grisáceas zumbaban sobre su cabeza, incapaces de atenuar la oscuridad.  
  


Había cientos de camastros alineados a lo largo de las paredes cubiertos con mantas, procedentes de donaciones y restos de fábrica. Se alegro de haber traído una manta bonita para Yuko. La mayoría de las camas estaban vacías, aquella cuarentena se había construido con prisas en las últimas semanas al tiempo que la enfermedad se acercaba sigilosamente a la ciudad. Sin embargo, las moscas ya se habían adueñado del lugar y su zumbido inundaba la estancia.

Los escasos pacientes junto a los qué pasó dormían o tenían la mirada clavada en el techo con el cuerpo cubierto de sarpullidos morados. Aquellos que aún conservaban la razón se encorvaban sobre sus portavisores, su última conexión con el mundo exterior. Las miradas vidriosas se volvían hacia ella, siguiendo los cuando pasaba por su lado a paso apresurado. 

Había med-droides yendo de un lado a otro entre los camastros, llevando comida y agua, pero ninguno detuvo a Vicder.

Encontró a Yuko dormida, hecha un ovillo bajo una manta azul de bebé. De no ser por su cabello que se encontraba desparramado sobre la almohada no la hubiera reconocido. Las manchas violáceas se habían extendido hasta los brazos. A pesar de estar temblando, tenía la frente perlada de sudor, parecía una ancianita que tuviera las horas contadas.  
  


Vicder se quitó el guante y le tocó la frente con el dorso de la mano, estaba caliente y húmeda al tacto. Era la tercera fase de la Letumosis.  
  


Le puso la manta por encima y se quedó mirándola, preguntándose si debería despertarla o si era mejor dejarla descansar. Se enderezó y miró a su alrededor. La cama que tenía detrás estaba vacía. La que Yuko tenía al otro lado estaba ocupada por un bulto menudo que les daba la espalda, ovillado en posición fetal. Un niño.  
  


Vicder dio un respingo al sentir que alguien le tiraba de la mano, Yuko le había cogido los dedos de acero y se los estrechaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Miraba a Vicder fijamente, suplicante. Asustada, sobrecogida, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.  
  


Vicder tragó saliva con dificultad y se sentó en la cama. Era casi tan dura como el suelo de su dormitorio.  
  


—¿Has venido a llevarme a casa? -preguntó Yuko, arrastrando las palabras con voz ronca.  
  


Vicder se estremeció. Cubrió con su mano la de Yuko.  
  


—Te he traído una manta -contestó, como si aquello explicara su presencia.

Yuko apartó la vista y con la otra mano tocó el relieve del brocado. Permanecieron largo rato sin decir nada, hasta que oyeron un chillido estridente. 

Las manos de Yuko se cerraron sobre la de Vicder cuando esta se dio la vuelta, intentando averiguar que ocurría, segura de que estaban matando a alguien.

Cuatro pasillos más allá, una mujer se removía en su cama, gritando, suplicando que la dejaran en paz mientras un tranquilo med-droide esperaba para inyectarle una jeringuilla. Un minuto después, llegaron dos androides más para sujetar a la mujer, la obligaron a postrarse en la cama y se le sostuvieron el brazo para poder pincharla.  
  


Vicder se volvió al percibir que Yuko se encogía a su lado. Estaba temblando.  
  


—Esto es un castigo por algo que he hecho -dijo Yuko, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos-.  
  


—No digas tonterías -contestó Vicder-. La peste no es más… No es justo. Lo sé. Pero no has hecho nada malo.  
  
  


Le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.  
  


—¿Mamá y Mari están…?

—Destrozadas -dijo Vicder-. Todas te echamos de menos. Pero no se han contagiado.  
  
  


Yuko parpadeó y abrió aún más los ojos. Miró fijamente el rostro de Vicder, el cuello como si buscara algo.  
  
  


—¿Y tus manchas? -Vicder abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir, frotándose el cuello de manera ausente, pero Yuko no le dio tiempo a responder-. Puedes dormir ahí, ¿no? -dijo, señalándole el camastro que tenía al lado-. No irán a darte una cama en la otra punta, ¿verdad?  
  


Vicder estrechó con fuerza las manos de Yuko.  
  


—No, Yuko, no estoy… -Miró a su alrededor, pero nadie les prestaba atención. Un med-droide dos camas más allá estaban ayudando a un paciente a beber un poco de agua-. No estoy enferma.

Yuko ladeó la cabeza.  
  


—Pero estás aquí.

—Ya lo sé, es Complicado. Verás, ayer fui al centro de investigación de la letumosis, me hicieron pruebas y… Yuko, soy inmune. No puedo contraer la letumosis.

Yuko relajó la frente arrugada. Volvió a mirar el rostro de Vicder, el cuello, los brazos, como si su inmunidad fuera algo visible, algo que debería apreciarse a simple vista.  
  


—¿Inmune?  
  


Vicder acarició la mano de Yuko más rápido, nerviosa después de haberle revelado a alguien su secreto.  
  


—Me pidieron que volviera hoy. El jefe médico cree que tal vez pueda ayudarles para encontrar un antidoto. Le dije que si descubre algo, lo que sea, tú tienes que ser la primera persona en recibirlo. Se lo hice prometer.

Asombrada, vio que los ojos de Yuko se llenaban de lagrimas.

—¿De verdad?  
  


—De verdad. Vamos a encontrar la cura.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran?  
  


—No…No lo sé.

La otra mano de Yuko encontró su muñeca y la apretó. Las largas uñas se le clavaron en la carne, pero Vicder tardó bastante en advertir el dolor. La respiración de Yuko se había acelerado. Las lágrimas no dejaban de acudir a sus ojos, pero parte de la esperanza repentina se había desvanecido y la había invadido la desesperación.  
  


—No dejes que me muera, Vicder. Yo quería ir al baile. ¿Recuerdas? Ibas a presentarme al príncipe.  
  


Volvió la cabeza, enterrando el rostro en la almohada en una vano intento por detener las lágrimas, o por esconderlas, o por secárselas de una sola vez. En ese momento, la asaltó una tos seca que dejó un fino hilillo de sangre en el cojín.  
  


Vicder torció el gesto y se inclinó de inmediato para limpiarle la barbilla con la esquina de la manta del brocado.  
  


—No te rindas, Yuko. Si soy inmune, eso quiere decir que tiene que existir la manera de combatir esta enfermedad. Y ellos averiguarán cómo. Seguro que acabaras yendo al baile. -Sopesó si contarle que Christopher había decidido conservar su vestido, pero comprendió que eso implicaría tener que decirle que habían tirado todo lo que alguna vez hubiera tocado. Se aclaró la garganta y le apartó el pelo de la sien con una caricia-. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que estés más cómoda?

Yuko sacudió la cabeza sobre la almohada gastada, sujetando la manta contra la boca. Entonces, levanto la mirada.  
  


—¿Mi portavisor?  
  


Vicder se estremeció con una sensación de culpa.  
  


—Lo siento, todavía no está arreglado. Pero le echaré un vistazo esta noche.  
  
  


—Solo quería enviarle una com a Mari y a mamá.  
  


—Claro. Te lo traeré en cuanto pueda. -El portavisor de Yuko. La androide del príncipe. El coche-. Lo siento mucho Yuko, pero tengo que irme.  
  
  


Las manitas se aferraron a su muñeca.

—Volveré tan pronto como pueda, te lo prometo.  
  


Yuko inspiro débilmente, se sorbió la nariz y la soltó. Enterró las débiles manos bajo la manta y se tapó hasta la barbilla.  
  


Vicder le dio un beso en la frente y se puso de pie, desenredándole el pelo con los dedos.  
  


—Intenta dormir un poco. Reserva Fuerzas.  
  


Yuko siguió a Vicder con los ojos llorosos.  
  


—Te quiero Vicder, Me alegro de que no estés enferma.  
  


A Vicder se le encogió el corazón . Frunció los labios, se inclino de nuevo besándole la punta de la nariz.

—Yo también te quiero.  
  


Le costó encontrar la fuerza necesaria para apartarse de ella, hasta que se obligó a alejarse de allí intentando engañarse, diciéndose que todavía quedaba una esperanza. Una esperanza.  
  


Se dirigía hacia la salida de la cuarentena con la mirada al frente cuando oyó que alguien la llamaba por su nombre. Se detuvo, creyendo que aquella voz ronca había sido fruto de su imaginación en medio de un sinfín de gritos histéricos.  
  


Se volvió y vio una cara familiar medio cubierta por una colcha descolorida por el tiempo.  
  


—¿Sala?

Se acerco al pie de la cama, arrugando la nariz ante el olor a acre que despedía el lecho de la mujer. Sala, la panadera del mercado, apenas era reconocible bajo aquellos párpados hinchados y la piel cetrina.  
  


Intentando respirar con normalidad, Vicder rodeó la cama.

La colcha que cubría la nariz y la boca de Sala se movía con su trabajosa respiración. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y abiertos de par en par. Era la única vez que recordaba que Sala la hubiera mirado sin desprecio.  
  


—¿Tú también Vicder?  
  


—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? -dijo Vicder con inseguridad, eludiendo la pregunta.

Eran las palabras más amables que alguna vez hayan compartido. La colcha se movió y descubrió unos centímetro más del rostro de la panadera, Vicder reprimió un grito al ver las manchas azuladas en la mandíbula de la mujer, que se extendía hacia el cuello.  
  


—Mi hija -dijo, entre murmullos- ¿Puedes traer a Soary? Tengo que verla. Tratar de despedirme de mi bebé.  
  


Vicder no se movió, recordando que apenas unos días atrás Sala le había prohibido a Soary que se acercara a su puesto.  
  


—¿Qué la traiga?   
  


Sala asomó un brazo por debajo de la manta, lo alargó hacia la joven y la atrapó por la muñeca. Allí donde la piel se unía con el metal. Vicder retrocedió la mano, intentando zafarse pero Sala la tenía apresada con fuerza. Un pigmento azulado rodeaba las uñas amarillentas. 

La cuarta y última fase de la fiebre azul.  
  


—Lo intentaré -dijo-.

Acercó la otra mano, vaciló, y luego le dio unos golpecitos en los nudillos. Los dedos azules la soltaron y cayeron sobre la cama.

—Soary -murmuró Sala. Su mirada seguía detenida en el rostro de Vicder, pero ya no la reconocía-. Soary.  
  


La joven retrocedió, viendo cómo las palabras se marchitaban en los labios de la mujer. La vida se apagó en los ojos negros de Sala.  
  


Todo el cuerpo de Vicder sufrió una sacudida. Se llevó las manos all estómago y miro a su alrededor. Los demás pacientes continuaban a su alrededor totalmente inmersos a ella y a la mujer -al cadaver- que tenía al lado. Sin embargo, en ese momento vio que se acercaba un androide y supuso que los med-droides estarían conectados de algún modo con los pacientes para saber cuando moría uno de ellos.  
  


¿Cuánto tardaba en llegar la notificación por com a la familia? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Soary supiera que se había quedado huérfana?

Sintió deseos de salir corriendo, de abandonar aquel lugar lo antes posible, pero era como si tuviera los pies clavados al suelo. El androide llego hasta la cama y tomo la mano de Sala entre sus prensores.  
  
  


Tal vez el med-droide quisiera hacerle alguna pregunta a Vicder, puede que alguien quiera conocer las últimas palabras de la mujer. Tal vez le interesara a su hija.  
  


Con todo, el sensor del med-droide no se volvió hacia ella. Vicder se pasó la lengua por los labios. Abrió la boca pero no se le ocurrió que decir.  
  


El med-droide introdujo la mano libre en el interior en el compartimiento que acaba de abrirse en su torso y sacó un escalpelo entre los dedos articulados.  
  


Vicder contempló, entre hipnotizada y asqueada, como el  
Androide colocaba la hoja sobre l muñeca de Sala. Un hilillo de sangre rodó por la palma de la mujer. La joven se sacudió de encima el aturdimiento y dio un tambaleante paso al frente.   
  


—¿Qué estás haciendo? -dijo más alto de lo que pretendía-.  
  
  


El med-droide se detuvo con el escalpelo hundido en la muñeca de Sala. El visor amarillo lanzó un destello en dirección a Vicder y luego se atenuó.  
  


—¿En que puedo ayudarla? -dijo, con su educación de serie-.   
  
  


—¿Qué estás haciendo? -volvió a preguntar Vicder-.  
  
  


Se reprimió para no Alargar la mano y quitarle el escalpelo, pero quería asegurarse que no se trataba de un malentendido. Tenía que haber una razón, una explicación lógica. Los med-droides eran pura lógica.  
  


—Retirando el chip de identidad -contestó el androide-.  
  
  
  


—¿Por que?   
  


El visor volvió a brillar y el androide volvió su atención a la muñeca de Sala.  
  
  


—Ya no lo necesita.  
  
  


El robot cambió el escalpelo por unas pinzas y Vicder oyó el pequeño tintineo del metal contra el metal. Hizo una mueca de asco cuando el pequeño chip. La cobertura protectora de plástico lanzó un destello escarlata.  
  
  


—Pero… ¿no lo necesitan para identificar el cadaver?   
  
  


El androide dejó el chip en una bandeja que asomó por la carcasa de plástico. Vicder lo vio caer sobre un colchón de decenas de chips ensangrentados.  
  


El robot extendió la colcha andrajosa sobre los ojos abiertos de Sala.  
  


—He sido programado para seguir las instrucciones -se limitó a contestar el robot, eludiendo la pregunta-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente hermosa! Cómo están? 
> 
> Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les gusten mucho! 😄
> 
> Que será lo raro de esos chips de identidad? 🤔 me encantaría leerlos!
> 
> PD: la imagen Es de Yuko antes de enfermarse 💔
> 
> Nos vemos pronto! ❤️


	19. VICDER: CAPITULO DIECIOCHO

Vicder caminaba arrastrando los pies, totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos. Ver así a Yuko, como poco a poco la niña alegre y sonriente que creció con ella y que dormían juntas en sus improvisadas pijamadas se iba perdiendo, como una flor marchitándose, secando sus pétalos.  
  


Y presenciar la muerte de Sala, su cerebro y su corazón no podía con tanto. Irónicamente le dolió, a pesar de que la mujer nunca fue amable con ella, no quería ni imaginar la agonía que estaba viviendo sus últimos minutos pensando en que dejaría totalmente desamparada a su hija, y Vicder sabía lo horrible que es llegar a sentirse completamente sola.

Sin haberse percatado chocó con algo duro que la hizo trastabillar y caer sentada en el suelo. Hizo una mueca de dolor y trato de levantarse de nuevo. Cuando alzo la cabeza se topó con un androide que bloqueaba la entrada del almacén. Su única salida.

—Los pacientes tienen estrictamente prohibido abandonar la zona de la cuarentena -dijo, empujando con las pinzas de los brazos a Vicder hacia atrás-.

—¡Ey! Espere, no soy una paciente. ¡Ni siquiera estoy enferma! Mire.  
  
  


Extendió el brazo y le enseñó el cardenal que le había salido de todas la veces donde le habían clavado agujas en aquellos dos últimos días.  
  
  


Las entradas del androide emitieron un pequeño zumbido, se abrió el panel de su pecho y salió un tercer brazo con una jeringa que se dirigía en dirección a Vicder.  
  


La joven se estremeció, pues todavía tenía la zona dolorida pero intentó relajarse mientras el  
Androide extraída una nueva muestra de sangre.

La jeringuilla desapareció en el interior en el cuerpo del robot y Vicder esperaba mientras se desenrollaba la manga hasta el inicio del guante.  
  


Tuvo la impresión de que la prueba duraba más que en el depósito de chatarra y unos escalofríos de pánico empezaron a recorrerle la columna vertebral. -¿Y si el doctor Yakov se habría equivocado? – Cuando oyó un pitido grave y el androide retrocedió para franquearle el paso.  
  
  
  
  


Vicder dejó de contener la respiración y no se volvió hacia el robot ni hacia ninguno de sus compañeros mientras avanzaba por el asfalto caliente. El levitador seguía esperándola. Se acomodó en el asiento trasero y le dijo que la llevara al palacio de Nueva Pekín.  
  


La primera vez que la habían llevado al palacio estaba inconsciente, por lo que en esta ocasión no se despegó de la ventanilla del levitador cuando inició el ascenso por la empinada y sinuosa carretera que conducía a lo alto de los escarpados precipicios que se asomaban a la ciudad. Su conexión de red buscó información y averiguó que el palacio había sido construido tras la Cuarta Guerra Mundial, cuando la ciudad apenas era algo más que una llanura de escombras. El diseño, inspirado en el viejo mundo, combinando una gran carga de simbolismo nostálgico con ingeniería de vanguardia. Los tejados estilo pagoda tenían un tono dorado y estaban bordeados de gárgolas de qilins, aunque, en realidad, las tejas eran de acero galvanizado cubierto con diminutas cápsulas solares que producían suficiente energía para abastecer a todo el palacio, incluida el ala de investigación. Las gárgolas estaban equipadas con sensores de movimiento, escáneres de identidad, cámaras de trescientos sesenta grados y radares capaces de detectar la aproximación de cualquier aeronave o levitador en un radio de cien kilómetros. No obstante, toda aquella tecnología quedaba oculta entre las vigas profusamente adornadas.  
  


Sin embargo, no fueron precisamente los modernos avances tecnológicos los que llamaron la atención de Vicder, sino una carretera de adoquines flanqueada por cerezos. Mamparas de bambú enmarcaban el paso a los jardines y a través de un ventanillo se distinguía el tranquilo discurrir de un riachuelo.  
  


El levitador no se detuvo en la entrada principal, con sus pérgolas carmesíes, sino que rodeo el edificio y se dirigió hacia el ala norte, la más cercana al centro de investigación. A pesar de que aquella parte del palacio era más moderna, menos nostálgica, Vicder atisbó la estatua de un buda rechoncho de rostro sonriente a un lado del camino. Ya había pagado el levitador y se encaminaba hacia la puerta automática de cristal cuando sintió una pulsación tenue en el tobillo: el buda registraba a las visitas en busca de armas. Para su alivio, La pierna de acero no hizo saltar ninguna alarma.  
  


Una vez dentro, la recibió un androide que le preguntó su nombre y le pidió que esperara junto a los ascensores. El centro de investigación era un hervidero de actividad: diplomáticos y médicos, embajadores y androides, todos deambulaban por los pasillos con su propio cometido.  
  
  


Se abrieron las puertas de un ascensor y Vicder entró, contenta de encontrarlo vacío. Las puertas empezaron a cerrarse, pero de pronto se detuvieron y volvieron a abrirse.  
  


—Por favor, espere -dijo la voz mecánica del operario del ascensor-.  
  
  


Segundos después, el príncipe Yuuri entraba a toda prisa por las puertas medio abiertas.  
  


—Disculpe, lo siento, gracias por espe… -Al verla, se detuvo en seco-. ¿Vicder?  
  
  


Vicder se arrincono a la pared del fondo del ascensor e intentó hacer una reverencia de la manera más natural posible mientras comprobaba que el guante le tapaba la muñeca por completo.

—Alteza.

La palabra le salió sin más, pronunciada de manera automática, aunque enseguida sintió la necesidad de añadir algo, para llenar el vacío, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Se cerraron las puertas y la cabina inició el ascenso.  
  


Vicder se aclaró la garganta. Los labios del príncipe se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa, aunque su mirada no los acompañaba.  
  


—Vicer, ¿Acaso estas siguiéndome?  
  


La joven frunció el ceño, a punto de ponerse a la defensiva, cuando comprendió que estaba burlándose de ella.

—Voy a revisar al med-droide. Ese al que le eché un vistazo ayer. Para asegurarme de que no quede ningún error residual ni nada por el estilo.

El príncipe asintió, pero Vicder percibió un velo tras su mirada. 

—Iba a hablar con el doctor Feltsman sobre sus avances -anuncio, pero sus ojos, bajo aquella montura de lentes azules, se notaba opaca y podía jurar que se veían un poco hinchados,Notaba la rigidez en los hombros pero no se atrevió a preguntar.-  
  


El ascensor se detuvo. Yuuri le cedió el paso con caballerosidad y se encaminaron hacia los laboratorios. Vicder veía el suelo blanco pasando bajo sus pies.  
  


—Alteza -Lo abordó una mujer de Cabello negro con un moño tirante y fuerte mirada-. Lo siento mucho.  
  


Vicder se volvió hacia Yuuri, quién inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.  
  


—Gracias Madame Lilia.  
  


Y continuo caminando. Vicder frunció el ceño.  
  


No habían avanzado ni diez pasos cuando volvieron a verse obligados a detenerse. Esta vez se trataba de un muchacho joven que llevaba un puñado de viales vacíos en la mano.  
  


—Mis condolencias, Alteza. Si necesita hablar o una mano amiga cuente conmigo.  
  
  


—Gracias Minami -Respondio Yuuri, dandole un apretón en el hombro y siguió caminando-.  
  
  


Vicder se estremeció y poco a poco fue quedándose atrás, hasta que se detuvo.  
  


Yuuri la imitó y se volvio hacia ella.  
  


—No has visto la red esta mañana, ¿Cierto?  
  


Un segundo después, Vicder accedía a su conexión y las páginas empezaron a pasar ante sus ojos. La página de noticias de la CO, media decena de fotografías del emperador, dos de Yuuri, el príncipe Heredero.  
  


Se tapó la boca con una mano.  
  


Yuuri pareció sorprendido, pero la confusión solo duró unos instantes. Agachó la cabeza y varias mechones azabache le cayeron sobre los ojos.  
  


—Lo has acertado.  
  


—Lo siento mucho. No lo sabía.  
  


El joven se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se quedó mirando el final del pasillo. La sospecha que tenia sobre la inflamación de los ojos eran ciertas, un cierto enrojecimiento le bordeaban los ojos.  
  


—Ojalá todo quedara en la muerte de mi padre.  
  


—¿Alteza?  
  


La conexión a la red de Vicder seguía buscando información, pero no encontró nada que pudiera compararse con el fallecimiento del emperador. El otro cotilleo de cierto pero era que la coronación del principe había sido fijada para la noche de la Fiesta de la Paz, antes del baile.  
  


El joven la miró a la cara, sorprendido, como si hubiera olvidado con quien estaba hablando.  
  


—Puedes llamarme Yuuri.  
  


—¿Disculpa? -preguntó asombrada-.  
  


—Olvida lo de “Alteza”. Ya me llama así… todo el mundo. Pero quiero que tú me llames por mi nombre.  
  


—No. Eso no estaría…  
  


—No me obligues a dictar una orden real -repuso el príncipe con una débil sonrisa-.  
  


En un repentino ataque de timidez, Vicder se encogió de hombres hasta que estos casi le rozaron las orejas.  
  


—De acuerdo. Supongo.  
  


—Gracias -señaló el pasillo con un gesto de la cabeza-. Bueno, pues entonces, ya podemos continuar.  
  


Sin haberlo pensado, Vicder acorto el espacio que los separaba cuando Yuuri se daba la vuelta y lo abrazo. Se quedaron unos minutos así, totalmente quietos escuchando mutuamente el respirar del otro.

  
  
—Realmente lo Siento -murmuro tras su espalda-.  
  


Yuuri le tomo las manos y se dio la vuelta, mirándola fijamente. Tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y le sonrió, una sonrisa diferente a las que había mostrado en todo el camino.  
  


—Realmente te lo agradezco -le contestó acariciándole la mejilla apenas con las yemas de los dedos, soltándola después y retomando el camino-.  
  


Vicder casi había olvidado que estaban en el ala de investigación, rodeados de personas que educadamente fingían ignorarlos, como si ni siquiera estuvieran allí. La joven reanudó sus pasos, preguntándose si habría dicho algo fuera de lugar o si se había pasado con el abrazo y sintiéndose un tanto incómoda junto a aquel príncipe que de pronto, había pasado a ser simplemente Yuuri. Era una sensación extraña.  
  


—¿Qué le pasaba al androide?  
  
  


Vicder se froto las mano tratando de no parecer nerviosa.  
  
  
  
  


—Oh, emmm, lo siento, todavía no esta lista, pero estoy trabajando en ello.  
  
  


—No, me refería al med-droide. El que arreglaste para el doctor Yakov.  
  
  


—Ah. Sí, claro. Hum… Estaba… tenía… un… cable suelto. Entre el optosensor y… el panel de control. -Yuuri enarcó una ceja, por lo que Vicder no estaba demasiado segura de haberlo convencido. Se aclaro la garganta-. ¿No habías dado a entender que, bueno, que había más noticias y no demasiado buenas? -Al ver que Yuuri tardaba en contestar, se encogió de hombros-. No importa. No pretendía ser indiscreta.  
  


—No, no, no pasa nada. De todas maneras no tardarás en enterarte. -Bajó la voz e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella mientras seguían caminando-. Esta mañana, la reina lunar nos ha informado que realizará una visita a la Comunidad en misión diplomática. “Supuestamente”.  
  
  


Vicder estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero Yuuri la detuvo. Lo siguió como pudo.  
  


—¿La reina lunar va a venir aquí? Estás de broma.  
  
  


—Ojalá. Todos los androides del palacio se han pasado la mañana entera retirando las superficies reflectantes del ala de invitados. Es ridículo, como si no tuviéramos nada mejor que hacer.  
  
  


—Superficies reflectantes? Siempre había creído que no eran más que supersticiones.  
  
  


—Pues parece ser que no. Tiene algo que ver con su encanto… -Enmarcó su rostro con un dedo-. ¿Qué más da?  
  
  


—¿Cuándo Vendrá?

—Hoy.  
  


A Vicder le dio un vuelco el estómago. ¿La reina Lunar? ¿En Nueva Pekín? Se le erizó el vello de los brazos.  
  


—Lo anunciaré dentro de media hora.  
  
  


—Pero, ¿para qué viene justo ahora, cuando la Comunidad está de luto?  
  


Yuuri esbozó una sonrisa amarga.  
  


—Por eso mismo, porque estamos de luto. -guardó silencio unos instantes. Miro un momento a su alrededor, bajó la voz y se inclinó hacia Vicder-. Mira, te agradezco sinceramente que nos eches una mano con los med-droides y estoy seguro de que la mejor mecánica de la ciudad tiene un millón de encargos urgentes, pero a riesgo de parecer el típico príncipe consentido, ¿sería mucho pedir que pusieras a Makkachin en la primera de tu lista? Tengo ganas de volver a verla. Creo… -Vaciló un instante-. Creo que ahora mismo me vendría bien el apoyo moral de mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, ¿sabes?.  
  
  


La intensidad de su mirada no trató de ocultar el verdadero significado de lo que pretendía decirle. Yuuri quería que Vicder supiera que estaba mintiendo. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el apoyo moral o los lazos de la infancia.  
  
  


El pánico que se escondía tras aquellos ojos lo decía todo. ¿Qué información almacenaría la androide que fuera tan importante? ¿Y qué relación tenía con la reina Lunar?.  
  
  


—Cla…ro, Alteza. Perdón, príncipe Yuuri. Le echare un vistazo en cuanto vuelva a casa.  
  
  


creyó entrever un atisbo de gratitud en aquella mirada cargada de preocupación. Yuuri hizo un gesto para indicar la puerta que tenía al lado, en cuya placa se leía: DR. YAKOV FELTSMAN. La abrió e hizo pasar a Vicder.  
  


El doctor Yakov estaba sentado tras una mesa lacada, con la atención puesta en una pantalla encajada en la superficie. Al ver a Yuuri, se puso de pie de un salto, se quitó el sombrero con gesto presuroso y rodeó la mesa en su dirección.  
  
  


—Alteza, lo lamento de veras. ¿Qué podría hacer para aliviar vuestro dolor?  
  
  


—Nada, gracias -contestó Yuuri de manera automática, aunque de pronto enderezó la espalda y pareció cambiar de opinión-. Encontrar una cura.  
  
  


—Así lo haré, Alteza. -Volvió a ponerse la gorra-. Por descontado.  
  
  
  


La determinación que se reflejaba en el rostro del científico casi resultaba desconcertante, aunque también tranquilizadora. Vicder se pregunto de inmediato si no habría descubierto algo nuevo desde la última vez que se habían visto.  
  
  
  


Pensó en Yuko, sola, en la cuarentena. Se dijo que no estaba bien pensar en aquello y enseguida se lo recriminó, aunque no podía evitarlo, Yuko podría ser la primera que recibiera el antídoto si lo logran encontrar a tiempo.  
  


Yuuri se aclaro la garganta.  
  


—Me he encontrado con una guapa mecánica en el vestíbulo y me ha dicho que venía a revisar los med-droides. Ya sabe que si lo necesita puedo conseguirle más fondos para comprar modelos más actualizados.  
  
  


Vicder dió un respingó al oír lo de “guapa”, pero ni Yuuri ni el doctor se dieron cuenta.  
  
  


Tambaleante, echo un vistazo a la estancia. El ventanal que ocupaba parte de la pared, del suelo al techo, encuadraba una vista perfecta de los exuberantes jardines del palacio y de la ciudad que se extendía tras ellos. Las estanterías estaban llenas de objetos de todo tipo, familiares y desconocidos, nuevos y antiguos. Una de ellas estaba repleta de libros, no de portavisores, sino de libros de verdad, de papel. Tarros llenos de hojas y flores secas, tarros llenos de líquidos etiquetados con cuidada ortografía. Una colección de piedras, metales y minerales, todos rigurosamente identificados.  
  
  


Era la guarida de un brujo y el despacho de un aclamado científico de la casa real al mismo tiempo.  
  
  


—No, no, solo necesitan un poco de mantenimiento -aseguró el doctor, mintiendo con naturalidad como lo había hecho el dia anterior-. No hay nada de que preocuparse, y seria una pesadilla tener que programar un modelo nuevo. Además, si no tuviéramos androides medio averiados, ¿con que excusa haríamos venir a la señorita Vicder al palacio de vez en cuando?  
  
  
  
  


Vicder le lanzó una mirada iracunda, muerta de vergüenza, pero en el rostro sonrosado de Yuuri se dibujó una gran sonrisa.  
  
  


—Doctor -dijo Yuuri-, me siguen llegando rumores de que ha hecho avances de algo importante. Quisiera saber de que se trata.   
  
  


El doctor Yakov se sacó las gafas del bolsillo y empezó a limpiárselas con el dobladillo de la bata.  
  
  


—Príncipe, debería saber que nunca hay que hacer caso a los rumores. Como le comente el día de ayer, estamos trabajando arduamente, no quiero darle falsas esperanzas, asi que en el momento que encuentre algo realmente importante, no dudare en comunicárselo enseguida.  
  
  
  


Se coloco las gafas sobre la nariz.  
  
  


Yuuri se metió las manos en los bolsillos, supuestamente satisfecho.  
  
  


—De acuerdo, en ese caso le dejaré trabajar tranquilo a la espera de ver un informe sobre la mesa en mi despacho en cualquier momento.  
  
  


—Eso podría traernos algún problema, Alteza, teniendo en cuenta que aún no disponéis de despacho   
  


Yuuri se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Vicder. Su mirada se suavizó ligeramente mientras hacia una leve inclinación de cabeza.  
  
  


—Espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan a encontrarse.  
  
  


—¿De verdad? En ese caso, creo que seguiré persiguiéndote -le guiño un ojo-.  
  
  


Tan pronto como lo dijo, se arrepintió al instante de haber bromeado con tanta ligereza, hasta que Yuuri se echó a reír. Una risa sincera que derritió el corazón de la Joven.  
  
  


En ese momento, el príncipe tendió la mano hacia la suya, hacia la mano mecánica.  
  


Vicder se puso tensa, aterrorizada ante la idea que notara el duro metal a tráves del guante. Ya le habia tomado la mano momentos atrás pero no cuando ella estaba totalmente consciente de tal acto.  
  


Mentalmente ordenó a su extremidad robótica que fuera delicada y flexible, que fuera humana, mientras veía a Yuuri llevársela a los labios y depositar un beso en el dorso. Vicder contuvo la respiración, abrumada, y muerta de vergüenza.   
  
  


El príncipe le soltó la mano, hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza -el pelo volvió a caerle sobre los ojos- y abandonó la habitación.  
  
  
  


Vicder estaba clavada al suelo, sintiendo el zumbido de los cables conectados a los nervios.  
  
  
  


Oyó el gruñido lleno de curiosidad del doctor Feltsman, pero la puerta volvió a abrirse tan pronto como se hubo cerrado.  
  
  
  
  


—Santo Cielo, esto estará bueno -musitó el doctor Yakov al ver entrar a Yuuri de nuevo.  
  


—Discúlpeme, pero ¿le importaría que le preguntara una última cosa a la señorita Vicder?  
  


El doctor sonrió divertido y giro la muñeca en dirección a la joven.  
  


—En absoluto, adelante.  
  
  
  
  


Yuuri se dirigió a ella, con medio cuerpo afuera de la habitación.  
  
  
  
  


—Ya sé que tal vez no sea el mejor momento, pero créeme cuando digo que mis motivos responden a la pura supervivencia y también al hecho de sentirme seguro en tu compañía. -Hizo una rápida inspiración-. ¿Querrías ser mi invitada personal al baile?  
  
  


El suelo se abrió bajo los pies de Vicder. De pronto se quedo en blanco. Seguro que no lo había oído bien  
  


Sin embargo, allí seguía él, esperando. Al cabo de una larga pausa, el joven enarcó ambas cejas como invitándola a contestar.  
  
  


—¿Dis…discúlpame?  
  
  


Yuuri se aclaró la garganta y se puso derecho.  
  
  


—Supongo que irás al baile, ¿no es así?  
  
  


—No… no lo sé. Es decir, no. No, lo siento, no voy a ir al baile.  
  


Yuuri retrocedió, desconcertado.  
  
  


—Ah, bien… tal vez… podrías considerar mi invitación.  
  
  
  


Vicder tragó saliva. El baile. El príncipe Yuuri le estaba pidiendo que lo acompañara al baile. Sin embargo, esa sería la noche en que Chris y ella se irian de allí, siempre que el coche estuviera listo a tiempo para su huida.  
  
  
  


Además, él no sabe a quién, mejor dicho a qué estaba invitando. Si supiera la verdad… ¿Acaso no se avergonzaría si alguien lo descubriera?  
  


Yuuri removió los pies incomodo, lanzando una mirada nerviosa al médico.  
  
  


—Lo.. lo siento -tartamudeo Vicder- Gracias. Yo… Gracias Alteza. Pero con todos mis respetos, debo rechazar vuestra invitación. No me es posible asistir al baile.  
  
  
  


Yuuri parpadeó. Bajó la mirada, tratando de digerir la respuesta. Acto seguido, alzó la barbilla e intentó esbozar una amplia sonrisa, aunque la alegría no le llegaban a los ojos.  
  
  
  
  


—No pasa nada. Lo entiendo.  
  
  
  
  
  


El doctor Yakov se apoyó contra la mesa.  
  
  
  
  


—Mis más sinceras condolencias, Alteza. En más de un sentido, parece ser.  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder le lanzó una mirada gélida, pero el hombre se concentro en volver a limpiarse las gafas.  
  
  
  
  


Yuuri se rascó la nuca.  
  
  
  
  


—Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Linh-mèi.  
  
  
  
  
  


La joven notó que habían regresado de vuelta a las formalidades y quiso decir algo, quería explicarle que si le gustaría ir con él pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de escapar, no podía tampoco, traicionar a su hermana enferma, mientras ella se divertía. Quería disculparse , pero el príncipe no espero oírlas. La puerta se deslizo tras él.  
  
  
  
  


Vicder cerró la boca soltando un quejido, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. El doctor Feltsman chascó la lengua y la joven se disponía a verter airadamente sobre él las justificaciones que pugnaban por salir, cuando este se dio la vuelta y regresó a su asiento antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de abrir la boca.  
  
  
  
  


—Es una verdadera lastima que no pueda sonrojarse, señorita Vicder. Porque esto estuvo mejor que las teledramas que transmiten en los portavisores en estos tiempos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literalmente morí con lo ultimo 😂😂😂  
Mi querida gente!! Otro nuevo capítulo!! Tuvimos un poquito más de acercamiento de Vicder y Yuuri aunque no terminó también que sigamos 💔💔
> 
> Ya pronto tendremos a la Reina Lunar en Tierra!!!
> 
> Ojalá les guste mucho el capítulo, les agradezco todo el apoyo que me brindan! Los quiero mucho! ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	20. VICDER: CAPITULO DIECINUEVE

El Doctor Yakov le indicó la silla que había frente a su escritorio con ambas manos.  
  


—Tome asiento, por favor. Permítame terminar un par de cosillas y enseguida le informaré de los descubrimientos que he realizado desde ayer por la tarde.  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder se sentó, agradecida de poder dar un respiro a sus piernas que le temblaban.  
  
  
  
  


—El príncipe acaba…  
  
  
  
  
  


—Sí, Yo también estaba aquí.  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Como pude haberle dicho que no? -suspiro, abrazando sus piernas con ambas manos.  
  
  
  
  
  


—No se sienta mal, señorita Vicder. Entiendo que su intención es protegerse.  
  
  
  
  
  


El doctor Yakov tomó asiento a su vez y pulsó varias veces la pantalla del escritorio. Vicder repasó mentalmente la conversación mientras el escaner de la retina le informaba de que su cuerpo estaba produciendo endorfinas en cantidades masivas y que debía intentar tranquilizarse.  
  


—¿Qué cree que ha querido decir con eso de que sus motivos responden a la supervivencia?  
  
  
  
  
  


—Seguramente que este año no le apetecía que las jovencitas lo acosaran en el baile. Ya sabe que hace un par de años casi hubo una estampida. Aparte que queda claro que quiere pasar tiempo con usted.  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder se mordió el labio. De todas las chicas de la ciudad, ella era… La más conveniente.  
  
  
  
  


Decidió que aquellas palabras resonaran en su interior como un eco, que se le quedarían grabadas. Estaba en el lugar y el momento apropiados, parecía sana y, aunque la invitara al baile, aquello no lo comprometía a nada. Ni más ni menos.  
  
  
  
  


Además, estaba de luto. El príncipe se había limitado a tomar una decisión con la cabeza fría.  
  


—El emperador Katsuki ha muerto -dijo Vicder, buscando algo diferente en que entretener sus pensamientos.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Así es. El príncipe Yuuri estaba muy unido a su padre, después de la muerte de su madre cuando era un niño, supongo que lo sabe.  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder bajó la vista hacia la pantalla sobre la que el doctor se encorvaba. Se alcanzó a ver un pequeño gráfico de un torso humano, rodeado de cajas llenas de texto comprimido. No parecia el suyo.  
  
  
  
  


—La engañaría si le dijera -prosiguió el Dr.Yakov- que en ciertos momentos no he acariado la secreta esperanza de encontrar un antidoto a tiempo de salvar a su Majestad, a pesar de ser muy consciente de las escasas posibilidades de éxito que tenía desde el momento en que lo diagnostiqué. Sin embargo, debemos continuar con nuestro trabajo.  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder asintió con la cabeza, pensando en la pequeña mano de Yuuko aferrada a la suya.  
  
  
  
  


—Doctor, ¿por qué no le ha dicho nada al príncipe sobre mí? ¿No quiere que sepa que ha encontrado a alguien inmune? ¿Acaso no es importante?.  
  
  
  
  
  


El hombre frunció los labios, pero no levanto la vista.  
  


—Tal vez debería hacerlo, pero sus responsabilidades le obligarían a comunicárselo al pueblo y no creo que todavía estemos preparados para atraer tanta atención de los otros. Cuando dispongamos de las pruebas sólidas que testimonien que usted es… tan valiosa como espero, entonces compartiremos la noticia con el príncipe. Y con el mundo.  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder cogió un lápiz de portavisores que corría por la mesa y lo examinó como si se tratara de una maravilla de la ciencia.  
  
  
  
  


—Tampoco le ha dicho que soy una cyborg -murmuró, haciendo girar el lápiz entre sus dedos, como un molinillo.  
  
  
  
  
  


El hombre por fin la miró y las arrugas que le bordeaban los ojos se acentuaron.  
  
  
  
  


—Ahora entiendo, eso es lo que le preocupa en realidad, ¿Verdad? -Antes de poder confirmar o refutar aquella afirmación, el doctor Yakov agitó una mano para desarmar con aquel gesto la actitud defensiva de la joven-. ¿Cree que debería decirle que es una cyborg? Lo haré, si eso es lo que quiere, pero sinceramente creo que no le debería de incumbir al príncipe. Es usted, y si realmente le quiere la aceptara tal como es, sino, no es el caballero por las que todas las Jovencitas andan suspirando.  
  
  
  
  
  


A Vicder se le cayó el lápiz en el regazo.  
  
  
  
  


—¡No!, no es… Yo solo…  
  
  
  
  
  


El doctor Feltsman intentó reprimir una risotada al verla tan nerviosa. Se estaba burlando de ella. Vicder lanzó un bufido irritada, y se volvió hacia la ventana. El sol de la mañana bañaba la ciudad con una luz cegadora.  
  
  
  
  


—La Verdad es que da igual. Lo averiguara tarde o temprano.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Si, supongo que si. Sobre todo si continua mostrando, digamos, interés en usted. Pero lo que le digo es encerio, La deberá aceptar como es usted. -El doctor empujo la silla hacia atras-. Por el momento detengamos los consejos amorosos y Veamos los avances, Hemos completado su secuencia de ADN. ¿Que le parece si vamos al laboratorio?.  
  
  


Vicder se levanto, estirandose y lo siguio por el pasillo. Los laboratorios no estaban muy lejos y entraron en un laboratorio igual al de la vez anterior.  
  


Vicder se sentó en la camilla sin esperar que se lo dijeran.  
  


—Hoy he ido a las cuarentenas a ver a mi hermana.  
  
  
  
  
  


El doctor se detuvo con el dedo sobre el botón de encendido de la telerred.  
  
  
  
  


—Eso ha sido un poco arriesgado. Sabe que quien entra no puede salir, ¿verdad?  
  
  
  
  
  


—Lo sé, pero tenía que verla. -Balanceó las piernas. Los pies golpearon las patas de la mesa-. Uno de los med-droides me extrajo una muestra de sangre antes de irme y estaba limpia.  
  
  


El doctor pulsó los controles de la telerred.  
  
  
  
  


—Ajá.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Pensé que debía saberlo, por si eso pudiera afectar a lo que fuera.  
  
  


—En absoluto.  
  
  
  
  
  


La punta de la lengua asomó por la comisura de los labios del doctor Feltsman y un segundo después la pantalla cobró vida. A continuación, el hombre se deslizó las manos por la superficie para subir el fichero de Vicder. Ese día estaba mucho más completo y contenía información sobre ella que ni siquiera la joven conocía.  
  
  
  
  


—Y he visto algo -insistió Vicder-.  
  


El doctor gruño, más concentrado en la pantalla que en ella.  
  


—Uno de los med-droides dijo que estaba programado para ello. Tenia decenas de chips.  
  
  
  
  


El doctor Feltsman se volvió hacia ella ligeramente interesado. Pareció considerar la información unos instantes y acto seguido relajó la expresión.  
  


—Ya.  
  


—Ya ¿que? ¿Para que quieren esos chips?  
  
  
  
  


El doctor se rascó la mejilla, cubierta por una fina barba incipiente.  
  
  
  
  


—Es una práctica común en algunas zonas rurales de todo el mundo, donde la letumosis lleva cobrándose vidas desde hace mucho más tiempo que en las ciudades. Les extraen los chips a los fallecidos y los venden. De manera ilegal, por descontado, pero supongo que deben sacar bastante dinero por ellos.  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Por qué iba a querer alguien comprar el chip de identidad de otra persona?  
  
  
  
  
  


—Por que es difícil ganarse la vida sin uno: cuentas corrientes, prestaciones, permisos … Se necesita una identidad para todo. -Frunció el ceño-. Aunque eso nos plantea una cuestión interesante. Con la cantidad de bajas que la letumosis ha producido en los últimos años, lo lógico sería que el mercado estuviera saturado de chips de identidad que nadie necesita. Es curioso que todavía haya demanda de ellos.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Lo sé, pero si ya tienes uno…  
  
  
  
  
  


Se detuvo, analizando las palabras del doctor. ¿De verdad era tan sencillo robar la identidad de alguien?.  
  
  
  
  


—Salvo que tengas la intención de convertirte en otra persona -prosiguió el doctor, leyéndole el pensamiento-. Ladrones. Prófugos de la justicia. -El hombre se rascó la cabeza por encima de la gorra-. Algún lunar un tanto raro. Ellos, claro está, no llevan chips de identidad.  
  
  


—No hay lunares en la tierra. Bueno, salvo los embajadores, supongo.  
  
  
  
  
  


El doctor Yakov le dirigió una mirada llena de lástima, como si Vicder fuera una niña ingenua.  
  


—Ya lo creo que sí. Para infinita consternación de la reina Minako, no todos los lunares se dejan lavar el cerebro con tanta facilidad para vivir sumidos en una felicidad ciega, y son muchos los que han arriesgado sus vidas para escapar de Luna e instalarse aquí. Es difícil salir de la luna y estoy seguro de que son muchos más los que mueren en el intento que quienes lo consiguen, sobre todo después de las ultimas restricciones impuestas en los puertos lunares, pero estoy convencido de que las fugas no se han detenido.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Pero… eso es ilegal. Se supone que no deben estar aquí. ¿Por qué no los hemos detenido?.  
  
  


Por un momento dio la impresión de que el doctor Feltsman iba a echarse a reír.  
  
  
  
  


—Escapar de Luna es difícil, llegar a la tierra es la parte sensilla, Los lunares saben cómo camuflar sus aeronaves y entrar en la atmósfera terrestre sin ser detectados.  
  
  
  
  
  


Magia. Vicder se removió inquieta.  
  
  
  
  


—Tal como lo describe, parece como si escaparan de la cárcel.  
  
  


El doctor Yakov enarcó ambas cejas.  
  
  
  
  


—Si, eso es exactamente lo que trato de explicarle.  
  
  


Las botas de Vicder golpearon la mesa del laboratorio. Se le había revuelto el estomago de solo pensar que la reina Minako visitaría Nueva Pekín, pero que decenas, tal vez incluso cientos de lunares pudieran estar viviendo en la tierra, suplantando a otros terrestres, eso casi la había hecho salir corriendo en dirección al fregadero. Podía ser cualquiera, convertirse en cualquier persona, y los terrestres jamás sabrían que estaban siendo manipulados.  
  
  
  
  


—No se espante, señorita Vicder. La mayoría se queda en las zonas rurales, donde es más fácil que su presencia pase desapercibida. Las posibilidades de que alguna vez haya podido cruzarse con uno de ellos es prácticamente nulas.  
  
  
  
  
  


Esbozo una leve sonrisa burlona. Vicder enderezó la espalda.  
  
  
  
  


—Parece que sabe mucho sobre ellos.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Ya tengo una edad, señorita Vicder, donde se mucho de muchas cosas.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Muy bien, pues tengo una pregunta. ¿Que tiene los lunares contra los espejos? siempre pensé que eso de temerles no era más que puro cuento,pero… ¿es cierto?  
  
  
  
  
  


El doctor frunció el ceño.  
  
  
  
  


—Algo de cierto hay, ¿Sabe cómo funciona el hechizo de los lunares?  
  
  
  
  
  


—No mucho.  
  
  


—Ya veo. En fin… -Se inclino hacia atrás-. Ese don Lunar no es más que la capacidad para manipular la energía bioeléctrica, la energía que crean de manera natural todos los seres vivos, por ejemplo, se trata de la misma energía que utilizan los tiburones para detectar a sus presas.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Suena bastante Lunar.  
  
  
  
  
  


Las arrugas que bordean la boca del doctor se acentuaron.  
  
  
  
  


Los Lunares poseen la capacidad única de no solo detectar la bioeléctricidad que generan los demás, sino también de controlarla. Pueden manipularla para que la gente vea lo que el lunar desee que vea, e incluso sienta lo que el lunar desee que sienta. Llaman “hechizo” a la imagen que proyectan de ellos mismos en las mentes de los demás.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Como hacer creer a la gente que eres más guapo de lo que en realidad eres?  
  
  
  
  
  


—Exactamente. O… -Hizo un gesto hacia las manos de Vicder- hacer que alguien vea piel donde no hay más que metal.  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder se frotó con timidez la mano izquierda mecánica a través del guante.  
  
  
  
  


—Esa es la razón por la cual la reina Minako parece poseer una belleza tan deslumbrante. Algunos lunares con grandes dotes, como la reina, son capaces de mantener el hechizo en todo el momento. Sin embargo, así como no puede burlar a las telerredes, tampoco puede engañar a los espejos.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Entonces, ¿no les gustan los espejos porque no quieren verse?  
  
  
  
  
  


—No podemos descartar la vanidad, pero en realidad se trata de una cuestión de control. Es más sencillo de engañar a los demás para que crean que eres hermosa si eres capaz de convencerte a ti misma que en realidad lo eres. Sin embargo los espejos tienen la rara virtud de decirnos la verdad. -El Doctor Yakov la miró fijamente con cariño-. Y, ahora una pregunta para usted señorita: ¿A qué viene este súbito interés por los lunares?.  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder se humedeció los labios, bajó la vista hacia el regazo y vio que todavía llevaba en las manos el lápiz que había cogido de la mesa.  
  
  
  
  


—Por algo que ha dicho Yuuri.  
  
  


—¿Su Alteza? ¿Que podría ser?  
  
  


Asintió con la cabeza.  
  


—Me ha dicho que la reina Minako visitará Nueva Pekín.  
  
  


El doctor se echó hacia atrás borrando de inmediato la expresión dulce, cambiándolo por uno sorprendido. Por primera vez desde que se habían visto ese día, la joven había conseguido acaparar toda su atención.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Cuando?  
  
  
  
  
  


—Se supone que llegará hoy.  
  
  
  
  
  


—¡¿Hoy?!  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder se sobresaltó. No recordaba haber oído al Doctor Yakov levantar la voz. El hombre se alejó de ella girando a un lado y a otro, rascándose la cabeza sobre la gorra, sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
  
  
  
  


El doctor Yakov hizo un gesto con la mano, como si quisiera espantar la pregunta.  
  
  
  
  


—Supongo que esto era lo que estaba esperando. -Se quitó la gorra, lo que dejó a la vista una clava en el centro bordeado por un pelo muy fijo gris. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza varias veces, mirando el suelo como si allí se encontrara su peor enemigo-. Pretende aprovecharse de Yuuri, de su juventud e inexperiencia.  
  
  
  
  
  


Soltó un bufido furioso y volvió a colocarse la gorra.  
  
  
  
  


Vicder estiró los dedos, que le cubrieron las rodillas.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que pretende aprovecharse de él?  
  
  
  
  
  


El hombre se volvió hacia ella. La tensión se reflejaba en un rostro de expresión turbulenta. La mirada que le dirigió la hizo estremecer.  
  
  
  
  


—Por el momento no debería preocuparse por el príncipe señorita Vicder  
  
  
  
  
  


—Ah, ¿no?  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Vendra hoy?¿Eso es lo que le ha dicho? -Vicder asintió con la cabeza-. Entonces debe irse. Rápido. No puede estar aquí cuando ella llegue.  
  
  
  
  
  


La echó de la mesa de exploración. Vicder bajo de un salto con un mohín, pero no se dirigió hacia la mesa, solo se cruzo de brazos.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Que tiene que ver eso conmigo?  
  
  
  
  
  


—Tenemos sus muestras de sangre, su ADN, por ahora podemos seguir trabajando sin necesidad de tenerla aquí. Manténgase alejada del palacio hasta que ella se haya ido, ¿entendido?  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder plantó los pies en el suelo.  
  
  
  
  


—No, no lo entiendo.  
  
  
  
  
  


El hombre volvió la vista hacia la telerred, que todavía mostraba toda la información relacionada con la Joven. Parecía confuso. Viejo. Rendido.  
  
  
  
  


—Pantalla, actualización de las noticias.  
  
  
  
  
  


La información sobre Vicder desapareció y fue sustituida por un presentador “… Alteza está preparándose para realizar una conferencia en cuestión minutos sobre el deceso de su Majestad Imperial y la próxima coronación . Emitiremos en directo…”  
  


—Fuera Sonido  
  
  


—¿Doctor? -pronuncio Vicder-.  
  
  


El hombre se volvió hacia ella con mirada suplicante.  
  
  
  
  


—Señorita Vicder, escúcheme con suma atención  
  
  


—Subiré el volumen de mi Interfaz auditiva al máximo.  
  
  
  
  
  


Se recostó contra los armarios, decepcionada al ver que el doctor Feltsman aceptaba su sarcasmo sin pestañear. De hecho, el hombre lanzó un pequeño bufido de contrariedad.  
  


—No sé como decirle esto, Creía que tendría más tiempo. -Se frotó las manos, se acerco a la puerta, Enderezó la espalda y se volvió una vez más hacia Vicder. Tenía doce años cuando la operaron, ¿correcto?  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder no esperaba aquella pregunta.  
  


—Si…  
  
  


—Y antes de eso, ¿No recuerda nada?  
  
  


—Nada. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con…?  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Y sus padres adoptivos? Por fuerza tienen que haberle contado algo sobre su infancia. Sobre sus raices.  
  
  
  
  
  


A Vicder empezó a sudarle la mano derecha.  
  
  
  
  


—Mi padrastro murió poco después del accidente y a Anya no le gusta hablar de ello, si es que sabe algo. Adoptarme no fue precisamente idea suya.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Sabe algo acerca de sus padres biológicos?  
  
  
  
  
  


—Solo sus nombre, sus fechas de nacimiento, lo que ya le había comentado. Debe estar en los archivos.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Los archivos de su chip de identidad.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Bueno… -Había conseguido irritarla-. ¿Adonde quiere ir a parar ?  
  
  
  
  
  


La mirada del doctor Feltsman se suavizó de nuevo, intentando tranquilizarla, aunque solo consiguió desconcertarla aún más.  
  
  
  
  


—Señorita Vicder, gracias a sus muestras de sangre he concluido que, en realidad, es usted lunar.  
  
  
  
  
  


La palabra resbaló sobre Vicder como si el hombre hablara en otro idioma. La maquinaria de su cerebro continuó haciendo tictac, tictac, como si intentara desentrañar una ecuación imposible.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Lunar?  
  
  
  
  
  


—La palabra se evaporó en cuanto abandonó sus labios, casi como si no hubiera sido pronunciada.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Si.  
  
  
  
  
  


—¡¿Lunar?!  
  
  
  
  
  


—Así es.  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder intentó contenerse. Miró las paredes, la mesa de observación, el presentador de noticias silenciado.  
  
  
  
  


—No sé hacer magia -dijo, aún con los brazos cruzados en forma de defensa-.  
  
  
  
  
  


—Si, bueno, no todos los lunares nacen con esa capacidad. Se les llama “caparazones”. Es mejor de esa forma que no bioelèctricamente limitado, ¿cierto?  
  
  
  
  


El hombre soltó una incómoda risita.  
  
  
  
  


Vicder cerró la mano metálica. Por un instante deseó tener algún poder para lanzarle un rayo a la cabeza.  
  
  
  
  


—No soy lunar. -Se arrancó el guante y agitó la mano delante de él-. Soy una Ciborg. ¿No cree que eso ya es más que suficiente?  
  
  
  
  
  


—Los lunares pueden ser ciborgs al igual que los humanos. Es raro, de acuerdo, teniendo en cuenta la férrea oposición que presentan ante la cibernética y las interfaces cerebro-maquina…  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder fingió un grito de sorpresa.  
  
  


—No me diga. ¿Quien se opondría a una cosa así?  
  
  
  
  
  


—… pero Lunar y ciborg no son dos términos mutuamente excluyentes. Pensándolo bien no es de extrañar que la enviaran aquí. Desde que la reina Channary instauró el infanticidio de los que no poseían el don, muchos padres lunares han intentado salvar a sus hijos caparazones enviándolos a la tierra. Cierto, la mayoria de ellos mueren o se los ejecuta por intentarlo, pero aún así… Creo que ese fue su caso. Lo de que intentaron salvarla, no lo de la ejecución.  
  
  
  
  


Una lucecita naranja se encendió en el limite de la visión de Vicder. La Joven lo miró fijamente.  
  
  
  
  


—Miente.  
  
  
  
  
  


—No miento, señorita Vicder.  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder abrió la boca para rebatir… ¿el qué? De todo lo que había dicho, ¿qué era exactamente lo que había hecho saltar el detector de mentiras?  
  
  
  
  


La luz se apago cuando el doctor continuó hablando.  
  
  
  
  


—Eso también explica lo de su inmunidad. De hecho, cuando ayer venció a los patógenos, la primera posibilidad que se paso por la cabeza fue que usted fuera lunar, pero no quería decir nada hasta haberlo confirmado.  
  
  


Vicder se presionó los ojos con las palmas de las manos, intentando protegérselos de los cegadores fluorescentes.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Que tiene que ver con la inmunidad?  
  
  
  
  
  


—Que los lunares son inmunes a la enfermedad, es evidente.  
  
  
  
  
  


—¡No! No es evidente. Eso no es algo que sepa todo el mundo.  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder se pasó las manos por el pelo, introduciendo los dedos entre los mechones sujetos por la coleta.  
  
  
  
  


—Ya, claro, pero es de sentido común cuando se conoce la historia. -Se retorció las manos-. Algo que, me temo, no conoce todo el mundo.  
  
  
  
  


Vicder ocultó su rostro, respirando con dificultad. Solo le quedaba confiar en que el hombre hubiera perdido la razón, de ese modo no tendría que creer nada de lo que decía.  
  
  
  
  


—Verá, los lunares son los huéspedes portadores originales de la letumosis. La ola de emigración a las zonas rurales de la tierra, principalmente durante el gobierno de la reina Channary, puso por primera vez la enfermedad en contacto con los humanos. Desde un punto de vista histórico, no es un hecho inusual. Las ratas llevaron la peste bubónica a Europa y los conquistadores españoles llevaron la viruela a los indios americanos. Ahora parece que haya que remontarse a la Segunda Era para encontrar un momento en la historia en que los humanos se creían inmunes a todo, pero con la inmigración de los lunares, en fin… El sistema inmunitario terrestre no estaba preparado. En cuanto un puñado de lunares portadores de la enfermedad llegó a la tierra, la enfermedad empezó a propagarse como un reguero de pólvora.  
  
  
  
  


—Creía que yo no era contagiosa.  
  
  
  
  


—Ahora no lo es, porque su cuerpo ha creado las defensas con que combatir la enfermedad por si solo, pero puede que lo haya sido en algún momento. Además, sospecho que los lunares poseen distintos grados de inmunidad: Mientras que unos combaten y eliminan la enfermedad por completo, otros la transmiten sin manifestar ni un solo síntoma externo y la propagan allí por donde pasan, completamente ajenos a los problemas que crean.  
  
  
  
  


Vicder agitó las manos delante de él.  
  
  
  
  


—No. Se equivoca. Tiene que haber otra explicación. No puede ser…  
  
  
  
  
  


—Comprendo que tiene que asimilar demasiada información, pero necesito que entienda la razón por la cual no debe estar presente cuando llegue La reina Minako. Es demasiado peligroso.  
  
  
  
  
  


—No, quien no lo entiende es usted. ¡No soy uno de ellos!  
  
  
  
  
  


Ciborg y, además, lunar. Lo primero bastaba para convertirla en una mutante, en una marginada, pero ¿ambas cosas?. Se estremeció. Los lunares eran un pueblo salvaje y cruel. Asesinaban a sus hijos caparazón. Se mentían, engañaban y manipulaban entre ellos porque si, porque podian. No les importaba a quien pudieran perjudicar siempre que ellos salieran beneficiados. No era una de ellos.  
  
  
  
  


—Señorita Vicder, tiene que hacerme caso, la trajeron aquì por una razón.  
  
  
  
  
  


—¿Cuál? ¿Ayudarlo a encontrar una cura? ¿Cree que esto es un retorcido regalo del destino?  
  
  
  
  
  


—Yo no he hablado ni de suerte ni de destino, sino de pura supervivencia. No puede dejar que la vea la reina.  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder retrocedió hasta el armario, cada vez más confusa.  
  
  
  
  


—¿Por qué? ¿Por que iba a importarle alguien como yo?  
  
  
  
  
  


—Créame, le importa mucho alguien como usted -Vaciló. El pánico se leía en sus ojos azul marino-. Verá, ella… Ella odia a los caparazones lunares ya que son inmunes al hechizo lunar. -Hizo aspavientos con las manos, como si buscara una palabra en el aire- Al no poder controlarlos, es por eso que continua con su exterminio. -Sus labios se convirtieron en una fina linea-. La Reina Minako no se detendrá ante nada para asegurarse el control total, para eliminar cualquier tipo de oposición, y eso implica acabar con aquellos capaces de resistirse a ella, gente como usted. ¿Me comprende, Señorita Vicder?. Si la viera, la matara.  
  
  
  
  
  


Vicder Tragó saliva y presionó el pulgar contra la muñeca izquierda. No llego a notar el chip de identidad, pero sabia que estaba allí.  
  
  
  
  


Robado a un muerto.  
  
  
  
  


Si el doctor Yakov tenía razón, entonces todo lo que sabía de ella, su infancia, sus padres y abuelo, todo era mentira. Una historia inventada. Una persona inventada.  
  
  
  
  


La idea de que los lunares fueran fugitivos había dejado de parecerle tan extraña.  
  


Se volvió hacia la telerred. Yuuri aparecía en la pantalla, en la sala de prensa, hablando desde un podio.  
  
  
  
  


—Señorita Vicder, alguien se tomó muchisimas molestias para traerla aquí y ahora usted se encuentra en grave peligro. No puede arriesgar su Vida.  
  
  
  
  
  


Apenas lo oía, concentrada en el texto que empezaba a desplazarse por la parte inferior de la pantalla.  
  
  
  
  


ULTIMA HORA: LA REINA MINAKO VISITARÁ LA COMUNIDAD ORIENTAL PARA RETOMAR LAS CONVERSACIONES SOBRE EL TRATADO DE PAZ. ULTIMA HORA: LA REINA MINAKO…  
  
  
  
  


—¿Señorita Vicder? ¿Está escuchándome?  
  
  
  
  
  


—Sí -contestó-. En grave peligro. Ya le he oído.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cómo están mi gente hermosa!! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo ❤️❤️  
Ojalá les guste mucho 🙌
> 
> Nuestra niña se siente mal de haberle dicho que no a Yuuri 💔 y lo que le dice Yakov, es muy lindo. Ustedes que opinan?
> 
> Y la bomba!! Nuestra niña es Lunar!!! 😱😱😱

**Author's Note:**

> •─────────★•♛•★─────────••─────────★•♛•★─────────•  
Como estan mi gente hermosa, aqui les traigo un nuevo caítulo de la Historia. De corazón espero que les guste y les agradezco mucho su apoyo. Un abrazo enorme y ¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
